Mary's Song Oh My My My Bella&Edward
by That Girl Again
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friend when younger and she moved away. Now she's back. Problem: She's 17, he's 18. They fall in love. Their dad's joked they would. Based on Taylor Swift's Mary's Song. All Human. Please read... It is completely done.
1. Chapter 1

Story based on Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)"- Twilight Fan Fiction

BPOV:

I was so happy! I was moving back to Forks!

Now, why would I be happy that I was moving back to the dreary town of my childhood? Even if I didn't like it as much as Phoenix? Because I would get to see my friend, Edward…

"Bells, we're almost there," said Charlie. He's my father, a police officer. The reason we had to move to Phoenix.

"Yeah, dad. The Cullens are gonna pick us up, right?" I asked, just to be sure. I'd asked this question like a million times since my parents had announced we were moving back.

"Yes, Bella. Don't you get tired of asking that?" My mother, Renée, asked.

"Not really. I wanna be completely sure."

We'd moved to Phoenix when I was 7 because Charlie had had a promotion there and now he'd gotten a better promotion back in Forks, so he took it and we were moving back.

In Forks, we'd lived near Dr. Cullen and his family. Dr. Carlisle Cullen had been Charlie's friend and his wife, Esme, had been Renée's friend. So naturally, I'd become the Cullen's children's friend. They had 2 children: Edward, who was 2 years older than me and my best friend, and Rosalie, who was my age.

Our parents had expected Rosalie and me to become best friends because we were the same age and the only girls in the street. But we'd just never clicked. I mean, we got along, but we weren't best friends. She was the Drama Queen/Girly Fashonista and she was beautiful. I was her opposite. I was contained and I just wore a T-shirt and jeans, and I was plain, not beautiful. Even though when we met we were like 5 years old, we were already showing how we were. She always liked to play dress-up and do make-over's and I liked to play tag and hide-and-seek.

That's why Edward and I had gotten close fast, in fact, we were best friend. I never knew why. Edward could have gotten friends who were his age and were boys, but instead he chose me. We were so close that just after one year after knowing each other, our dads joked about us growing up and falling in love. Our moms just smiled, and rolled their eyes and said: "Oh My My My". So that became their signature hello. Our fathers joked about that a lot.

But we never did fall in love in the time that I was in Forks. I mean, you don't fall in love when you 7 and 9 or younger--- and boys usually don't fall for girls that are younger than them. Edward and I were just really close friends.

And after we left I'd never had a friend like Edward.

He listened to me, protected me, joked with me, played with me, and did pretty much what an older brother would do--- minus the teasing--- . I remember one time, we were playing in his backyard and he was 8 years old. Some of his friends from school came in and asked what the heck he was doing playing with a 6 year old girl. Edward replied he was having fun playing hide-and-seek. One of them said that what would be _really_ would be to beat me up.

I started to cry and Edward hugged me and shushed me and told his friends to go away. Then he told me he would never beat me up.

And on top of being the sweetest guy I knew, he was really good-looking. He had pale skin, emerald-green eyes and bronze-colored hair. It was a weird shade, not very common. He was really beautiful, as was his sister.

Rosalie had blond hair--- a trait she got from her dad--- and green eyes, too. Only her eyes were the color of moss, forest green. She was really beautiful from what I remembered.

That's why I always felt different when I was with them. The whole family was beautiful; Carlisle had blond hair and baby blue eyes and Esme had caramel-colored hair and green eyes. So their children were beautiful, too.

My family was average-looking. My mom had red hair and brown eyes and pale skin, but everyone in Forks had pale skin. My dad had chestnut hair that was thick and curly and brown eyes. I had thick chestnut hair and chocolate-brown eyes. And, of course, pale skin. But when we'd moved to Phoenix, mom had seen it as an opportunity to get tanned. She got tanned. I didn't. I could never get tanned! It was _so_ unfair!

We arrived at the airport. We went to get our luggage and went outside to wait for the red van or to see any of the Cullens.

Finally, Charlie said: "Hey, I think that's them!"

And sure enough, a blond man was behind the wheel. And there was a caramel-colored-haired woman in the passenger seat.

As soon as they saw us, they parked.

Esme was out first. She came around and hugged my parents, murmuring: "It's been too long."

And then she saw me.

"Bella, is that you?!? You have grown so much! Look at you! You're beautiful!" She hugged me while I blushed and mumbled a thanks.

Next Carlisle was out, hugging Charlie.

"Wow, it has been so long," said Carlisle. "Well, Bella. You look adorable. And so grown up. Are you sure you're just 16?"

Then he hugged me.

Next came who I guessed was Rosalie. She had blond hair gently waving down to the middle of her back. She was wearing dark jeans and a fitted white parka. She smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Bella. It's good to see you. You look so pretty." I tried to be as nice as possible; I really wanted to be her friend.

"Thanks, you look nice, too. I'm Rosalie. You can call me Rose." I guess she wanted to be nice, too.

We hugged.

And behind the beautiful Rosalie was Edward. Edward. The bestest friend I'd ever had. He still had the same glint in his eyes when he looked happy. They shined like pretty lights. He hugged my parents saying it was good to see them. And he saw me.

"Bella! It's really good to see you." He smiled at me and hugged me. When we disengaged ourselves, we smiled and he whispered: "You don't look nearly as plain as you say you are."

"Well, then thanks," I mumbled, embarrassed.

After everyone was done greeting each other, we got in the van and Carlisle was going to drive us to our house.

"So you're going to be living in the same house as you had 9 years ago? How'd you manage _that_?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, you should know. We called and asked if anything was available in that street and they said that our house hadn't been bought since we left. They sold it to us cheap, too," Renée said.

"Well, that was really lucky. And it's great that we haven't moved either, then. We're still neighbors. Hey, why don't you guys come over for dinner?" Esme said. I could tell from her tone she was really happy we were here.

"Esme, I couldn't ask that of you. We've already taken enough as it is," my father said.

"Nonsense. It would be our pleasure," Carlisle said.

"Ok, then."

"Hey, how about while you two get settled, Bella comes to our house? She and Edward probably have a lot of catching up to do and it would help," Carlisle said.

"Ooh, that's a great idea. Bella, what do you say?" Esme asked.

"Uh, sure… I'd love to." I realized I was blushing.

"Well, if that's ok with you guys then she can stay until after dinner. It's ok, right?" Esme asked.

"Well, of course. Have fun, Bells. We'll come by for dinner," my mom said.

As they spoke, they started getting out and getting the bags. It took me a while to realize that the car had stopped in front of my new house.

"Bella, honey? Do you want me to take your bags? Is there anything you wanna take out?" My mother called out at me.

I quickly climbed out--- and almost fell--- and took my book, a notebook and the charger for my iPod out of my smaller bag and told my mom thanks and started taking the bags inside.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward helped us get the bags inside. Since I had 2 bags, Edward helped me with one to get them to my room. My room was in the second floor--- it had belonged to me since I was a child. It was still painted the light blue it had been when I was 7 and there was still the mark from where I'd kicked the wall when my parents ha told me we were leaving. I looked at it, ashamed at how I'd done that, and left the luggage against the wall.

"Well, I guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight. They have a bed and I don't! That's not really fair!" I complained in mock anger, knowing Edward would respond with something funny.

"You could always make a mattress out of your clothes. Looks like you brought enough," he said. And he chuckled.

"Actually, the exaggerated jackets and coats take up _way_ more space than any T-shirts or jeans I brought. And besides, I sat next to a girl who was coming for 2 freaking weeks and she had a carry-on, and 3 designer bags," I responded. I'd forgotten how natural it felt to joke with Edward.

"Right, well, you could make a mattress with the jackets and a quilt with the jeans and T-shirts." He said, and then frowned. "Rose won't be too happy. She thought maybe you'd turned into a total girly girl in Phoenix."

"Girls in school tried to make me wear mini-skirts and heels, but I never gave in. I'm just not coordinated for heels, and I don't like skirts, though I have a few," I said.

"Here? Why would you bring skirts here?"

"It's my fashion sense. I don't know. Something told me to. I'm crazy, I guess." I was blushing. "I'm gonna go downstairs and ask Renée about the whole no-bed thing."

I went down the stairs slowly, not wanting to trip so early here. And Edward was behind me.

"So, Bella, how'd you like your room?" Asked my dad ask I arrived in the kitchen.

"It's fine. But something about it concerns me. Where's the furniture? I mean, I need a desk for the laptop, and some drawers for clothes and a bed. And I wouldn't mind a cool lamp and curtains and a bedside table. And shelves for the books. And a new color for my room and posters. Yeah, posters of Taylor Swift and Paramore. You know, like my room in Phoenix."

"Sweetie, our furniture is going to arrive on the plane that arrives in 2 hours, and we're going to look for decorations tomorrow. And Rosalie probably knows where you can buy those posters and that lamp. And Carlisle, Esme and I just talked it over, and they have a guest room and we're going to stay there tonight, since our stuff here isn't settled yet. So go pack a bag with the stuff you need. Ok?" My mom explained.

"Ok, mom. Edward, can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure…"

We walked upstairs and arrived in my room. I set down the big bag and he set down the smaller one. We opened them.

"Ok Edward, in that one, there are shoes, electronic stuff, like my laptop, and my tooth brush and that stuff. All the bathroom stuff is in a little blue bag. Just empty that bag and separate it from the other stuff," I instructed.

"Well, what are _you_ going to do, Miss Assertive?"

"If you must know, I am going to take what I need from this bag" --- I pointed at the big one--- "and put it in that one." I pointed at the one he was slowly starting to empty.

"Ok, then."

And we started working. We worked in silence, a comfortable silence. I took my pajamas, 2 T-shirts, a pair of jeans, 2 pairs of socks, a bra---which I hid inside the pants—and 2 panties--- which I hid as well.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward's tone was unsure.

I looked up. His eyes were curios, but his face was apologetic. "Yeah, sure."

"Um, I'm sorry if this sounds intrusive, but, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I haven't had one. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Just wondering why a pretty girl like you never attracted boys." He chuckled.

"Oh, that's what you mean? Well, a couple of guys claimed they really liked me, but they were either players, or had just broken up with their popular girlfriends and tried to date me or any other loser to get them jealous…. So I was always alone. That, and the fact that I never liked anyone, were the reasons why I never really dated."

"Oh," Edward said. "So, are you done?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I just have to put my stuff in that bag and check I have everything I need."

I put everything in the bag. Checked to see if I had everything from my pajamas to my retainer, and closed the bag. I went downstairs with Edward following me.

"Finally, you're ready to go, right?" Asked my dad.

"Yes, dad."

We went outside and the Cullens drove to their house. They parked next to a silver Volvo and got out. I saw the house and stopped. My jaw flew open.

"What is it, Bella? Is something wrong?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine, it's just… You never told me you guys remodeled! This place is amazing!"

It was probably the same size it _had_ been last time I was here, but the light colors they'd painted it made it look bigger. And they'd replaced some of the walls with glass.

"You like it?" Esme asked.

"Of course I do, Esme. This is incredible! It has a certain… charm."

I saw Edward and Esme grinning widely. They must have decorated then.

"Come on, follow me. We'll take your bag to my room and then we can watch a movie or something," Rosalie said. She sounded bored.

"Wait, what happened to the guest room?"

"Sorry, there's only on guest room and you'll stay in my room unless you wanna sleep on Edward's floor like the old times." Rosalie said, clearly annoyed. Then she giggled.

"Rose, you know _she'd _sleep on the bed and _I'd _sleep on the floor. And I can see why she'd prefer that. She's not up for gossiping all night." Edward said. And then he chuckled.

"Well Bella, whatever you want… You can stay in Edward's, Rosalie's or the guest room. Whatever you want," Esme said.

"Can I see the rooms? I know it sounds weird, but the room and the atmosphere in it affect how well I sleep. This one time, a Goth girl invited me for a sleepover and her room was all black. That night I couldn't sleep; she had posters of skulls and stuff like that and it just creeped me out…"

"Sure Bella." Rosalie said. "I'll show you my room and you can leave your bag there, too."  
She went up the stairs and I followed her. She came to a stop at the door nearest to the bathroom and opened the door.

The room was not what I expected. It had orange, lime-green and fusia walls, with a brown couch and a blue desk.

"This is your… room, Rosalie?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding! This is the creativity room. This is where we come to write a story or a song or draw or do anything creative… We had the idea and we thought we wouldn't need 2 guest rooms."

"Oh, good. Because there would be no way I would ever get sleep here."

She closed the door and took off to another room. She opened the door.

This room was more acceptable, but I would still have trouble falling asleep. It had lilac and baby blue walls filled with posters and letters and stickers. There was a window with lace curtains and a small bed in the middle of the room. There were 3 pillows on it and their covers were light pink and turquoise, as were the covers on the bed. There was a door and a white desk that held an orange phone, a few notebooks, some purple nail polish and a Mac, accompanied by an iPod Touch.

The posters were of bubble-gum pop stars, such as Demi Lovato, Mitchel Musso, Miley Cyrus, Hannah Montana (the Season Three wig), and then some actually good ones: Taylor Swift, Paramore, Jordan Pruitt, and The Jonas Brothers.

"What do you think? Do you like it?"

"I like it; I just didn't know you were so into Disney." I couldn't be such a hypocrite. I liked some Disney stars, too.

"Oh, I'm not, these were just in when I was younger and I can't get them out of my mind… It's embarrassing. But I really like the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montana aren't half bad and Mitchel Musso has a few good songs. And Demi Lovato is really talented."

"I know, Rose. You don't have to be embarrassed. I really like Demi and the Jonas Brothers, I think Hannah Montana isn't that bad 'cause her songs have good messages behind them, but Miley is a little bit of a whore, and I like a few of Mitchel Musso's songs. And I have Jordan Pruitt on my iPod… Don't sweat it. We like the same music." I tried to comfort her, though I didn't really know Mitchel Musso had made an album.

"Well thanks. I'll show you Edward's room. Here"--- she took my bag and threw it next to the desk--- "let me put your bag there."

"I'll show her my room." I gasped.

Edward had come up behind us so silently that I hadn't noticed. He'd heard us talking about liking bubble-gum pop singers. Oh, _Joy_!

"Ok."

With that he walked down the hallway a little more and stopped at another closed door. He opened it.

I looked at the walls; they were all white and gold, with posters of Paramore and tickets of events like concerts he went to, or a small poster of Taylor Swift, or a picture of an apple in white hands. Wonder what _that_ meant?

There was a black desk with a Mac, a white notebook and what looked like an iPhone. In the middle of the room, over a golden carpet, there was a bed with simple white sheets and black and white pillows. In one corner of the room, there was a black leather chair and in the other corner there was a closed window.

"Wow, you _really_ changed your room. I really like it!"

"Thanks. Rosalie changed her room, too. I mean, she kept the same colors on the walls and the same curtains…"

"This is really cool… You really don't mind if I sleep here?" I asked. How could he be ok with that?

"Yeah, it'll be just like old times. Unless you're scared I'll rape you or something. I promise I'm not like that. Ok?"

"Just to be sure, I get to sleep on the bed?" I asked.

"Yeah. Absolutely. And with Rose, you'd probably have to use a sleeping bag."


	2. Confessions

Story based on Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)"- Twilight Fan Fiction

**BPOV:**

"Ok, let me go get my bag. And tell Rose."

I went back to Rosalie's room and she was right there, sitting on a chair, talking. She didn't notice when I came in.

"No, we can't. You know I want to, but if I stop wearing the ring my mom and dad will notice and I'll get in trouble! That'd be lying and you know I don't like to lie… Well because they hate you and they'd make me break up with you and that'd make _me_ mad… Yeah, I know. I talk to you later. We have some freak in my house and she's staying over. Yeah, but I have to pretend to like her. Ok, love you. Bye."

I'd gotten my bag and I was outside her bedroom by the time she hung up, but I still heard the whole conversation. She thought I was a freak?

I went back to Edward's room where he was starting the computer to show me pictures of the high school and of his friends.

"Hey Bella."

"Rosalie hates me." I didn't say it with any feeling; it was just a statement of fact.

"What?" Edward was at my side in a second. "What did she say?"

I put my bag down.

"I don't know. She was having a conversation on the phone and when I came in she didn't notice. She was saying something like 'We can't, I want to, but we can't'. Then she said something about rings and lying and that your parents would get mad and then she said she had some freak over. Then she said 'I love you, bye.' I was outside by the time she hung up."

"She was probably talking to her secret boyfriend. He wants to tell our parents and she can't date till I have a girlfriend. She doesn't want to tell mom and dad she's dating him because on time they went out and he broke her heart big time. And then she got grounded." He explained.

"If he broke her heart, why would she take him back? I mean, if all he wants is trouble and heartbreak, why would she want him?" I asked.

"I think that's for me to know and for you to keep a secret! How'd you hear?!? You were eavesdropping like the freak you are, weren't you?" A female voice behind us said.

I turned and Rosalie was standing in the doorway, looking embarrassed and angry.

"Rose, calm down. Bella was getting her bag and you didn't notice. And she's _not _a freak." Edward said. He was so calm it freaked me out.

"Whatever. You better not tell my parents if you know what's good for you." She said and walked away.

"Well, thanks for defending me. I really appreciate it. But, who is it?" I asked. I knew it was none of my business, but I couldn't help it. I was a very curious person.

Edward went back to the computer and looked for a picture. Finally, he found one of a round-faced boy with blue eyes and blond hair styled in orderly spikes.

"This is who she's dating."

"You don't mean---"I couldn't finish.

"Yeah, Mike Newton. After everything he's done, she still wants him. Of course, I can't judge, I don't know how love works; I've never been in love. Rosalie has, though. And it doesn't help her that we have a rule, and a Purity Ring, though that has nothing to do with it. "

"That's comforting, I guess. I mean 2 hideous people together. Did your parents make you get a Purity Ring, too?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, but I don't like wearing rings, so I got a chain and I put the sing on that. I hardly ever take it off. I'm wearing it right now, see?" He said.

He took the collar of his T-shirt and stretched it so you could see a silver chain. He took the chain out and showed me a silver ring.

"Edward, Bella, Rose! Get down here!" Screamed Esme from downstairs.

"After you," Edward said.

"Are you kidding? I'd get lost. You lead me."

"Ok," he said.

Wordlessly, he took my hand and led me downstairs.

When we were little, he used to hug me and carry me and hold my hand. I'd never felt any jolt of electricity, like I did now.

"Guys, I don't want to cook today so I was thinking of ordering pizza. What do you guys want?" Esme asked as we entered the kitchen.

"Um, Renée and I love pepperoni pizza and Charlie likes cheese." I said. I wanted to be helpful.

"And that's Rose's favorite, too. So we'll have 2 Mediums of cheese and 2 Large pepperoni's," Esme said. "I'll call now. I'll call you guys when it's here."

"Ok."


	3. Edward's Flashback

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was at my Grandma's. I haven't seen her in 2 months and she was taking us to the beach. And she got me a black cardigan and a magazine where Rob's on the cover. Thanks for reading!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Previously, Edward says his confession and Bella and Edward talk. And the pizza arrives.

***I'm going for Edward's POV, so I'm gonna flashback a little* Sorry!**

**EPOV**:

*In the airport*

We were going to pick up Bella Swan and her family after they'd spent 9 years in Phoenix.

When I'd last seen Bella, she was 7 years old, and back then she'd been beautiful, now she was 16. She's going to be breathtaking. I just know it.

When we were younger, she'd been my best friend. Even though she was a girl and she was 2 years younger than me. It didn't make a difference to me. She got me, and I got her. That's all that mattered.

Our parents had expected--- no, _wanted _--- Rosalie and her to be best friends. Basically because they were girls and they were the same age. But it never worked out. I always took care of Bella and she was not like Rosalie. Rose was all girly and Drama Queen and Bella was simple, and yet beautiful. She liked to play sports, though she wasn't coordinated enough, and she didn't like skirts and dresses. Rosalie was the opposite. She liked to play dress-up and do make-over's. And she hated getting dirty.

We were almost at the airport.

I really liked Bella. My school friends teased me that I had a crush on a girl who was 2 years younger than me and they said she'd never notice. I didn't realize they were right till she left for Phoenix.

Once, my friends had dared me to tell her how I felt in an e-mail, after she was gone. She was only 8 years old. I didn't want to make her feel awkward so I told them no. They called me a chicken and they didn't talk to me for days, just because I refused to tell and 8 year old girl I had a "crush" on her, whatever that is.

I'd been sad when her parents had said they were leaving, as she had been, too.

She'd been sad because she had to leave me; I'd been sad because I wouldn't get to see her grow. To protect her from mean people, I mean, she was a tough little cookie, but she needed protection. I'd wanted to be there when she fell down. If she left, I wouldn't be able to.

But we both knew there was nothing we could do about it, so we promised to stay in touch, no matter what.

And we did.

She got e-mail and she sent me a message every week, telling me how things were going, what she got in an exam, what she thought of a mean teacher, when she got her iPod, what happened on her birthday, what new friends she had. She told me everything. And she called often, too.

When I started high school, I had too much work, but I still managed to respond to her e-mails and call her normally.

Then she started high school and she sent me an e-mail every 2 weeks. But she still called regularly. I remember one time, she told me she felt my pain.

We were going around the airport now. Looking for any of the Swan's.

Suddenly I saw a man with thick, dark curls waving at us.

"Dad, isn't that Charlie? He's waving," I said.

"Well son, you're right, it is! Thanks!" Dad said.

He parked next to them and Esme was out, hugging the adults. Since my door was closed, I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I could imagine.

My eyes raked over the man and the woman. They were just like I remembered, only they were a little tanned.

Finally, my eyes saw what they'd been wanting to see for 9 years; Bella.

In her e-mails, she always complained she could never get tanned and that she wasn't beautiful, that she was plain.

I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my life. She was gorgeous.

I got out and hugged her parents, barely noticing what they were saying.

Then I saw her again, and I walked over to her.

"Bella! It's really good to see you." I smiled and hugged her. We disengaged ourselves and I whispered: "You don't look nearly as plain as you say you are."

She blushed, and mumbled: "Well, then thanks." She was clearly embarrassed.

We all got in the car and the adults started talking, but I tuned them out; I was staring at Bella. She wasn't looking at me, though she glanced from the corner of her eye a few times.

I stared at her beautiful, pale face. Her dark, thick, chestnut her. Her lips.

That reminded me of the time, when she was 6, when she dared me to kiss her. I was taken by surprise, but she thought I wouldn't. So when I puckered up and leaned closer, she ran. She ran like she'd seen a ghost.

We were just 2 kids playing, and it would be the same now. Only, we'd be hanging out, and I could tell her how I felt.

It would take time, and maybe she'd never feel the same way, but I'd tell her.

**Sorry, for not updating sooner. How'd you like Edward's Point Of View? Huh?**

**Rate and Review! Thanks for reading! Later, gotta go back to writing Chapter 5! **


	4. Dinner

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was at my Grandma's. I haven't seen her in 2 months and she was taking us to the beach. And she got me a black cardigan and a magazine where Rob's on the cover. **

**Ok, also, I know that I did something that deleted Chapter 3… I'm sorry. I was trying to change Rosalie's secret and I kind of deleted Edward's confession and him talking to Bella. I'm gonna put that back up, but I'm gonna update first. You already know what happens so it doesn't matter, but I'm gonna put it there later, k? Thanks for reading!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Previously, Edward says his confession and Bella and Edward talk. And the pizza arrives.

**BPOV:**

"We'd better get down there; she's known to be very impatient…" Edward said. He trailed off and looked away.

When he turned back, he smiled and took my hand. Again, I felt that jolt of electricity. We stood up and went downstairs.

When we came in the kitchen, we were hit by the smell of freshly baked pizza. I looked around; there were 4 pizza boxes on a counter and a few cans of soda.

"Edward, Bella, would you guys get some plates for me? I need 8 plates. And 7 glasses. Thanks."

"Why 8 plates? We're only seven people," Rosalie said from behind us. "Or did you invite someone else?"

Edward wordlessly led me to a small cupboard and handed me 8 plates. He came out with 7 glasses and led me to the dining room.

"We have some bread, honey," I heard Esme explain in the kitchen.

"Why doesn't Rosalie do any work?" I asked Edward. He seemed pretty mad.

We started setting the plates and glasses as he spoke.

"Because, one time, mom asked to do the dishes and she flipped out! Just to do the dishes. She told mom she wasn't a servant and she wouldn't clean the dishes. Mom got really mad and sent Rosalie up to her room. A few hours later, mom went up to Rose's room and apologized--- for what, I don't know --- and Rosalie 'forgave her'. But for what?!? So I do the dishes, the laundry, I clean the table, I mop, I vacuum. The point is, she doesn't do any work around here. That's why she's so spoiled.

"People in school say we're spoiled brats that have everything because Rosalie has the newest fad, before anyone else. She's always got a new outfit and she changes her jacket every 2 months. She's spoiled for sure, but I'm not. I earn what I have. I study, so I have good grades. I practice and I'm Captain. Sorry for dumping all this on you," he said.

"It's cool. But, don't your parents care? I mean, don't they know what that'll do to her when she goes out to the real world?" I asked. I couldn't help it.

"Yes, that's why they _try _to get her to do stuff. But she says she'll be either engaged, or married by the time she moves out… She's nuts."

The others came inside the dining room and sat down. Edward sat down and told me to sit next to him. I did.

"Wait, honey. Where are Charlie and Renée?" Carlisle asked.

"They called and said they were on their way. I told them that the pizza was here and Renée said not to wait for them," Rosalie said. She looked like she didn't care.

"Oh, ok."

Just then the doorbell ringed and Esme got up.

She went to the front room. When she came back, my parents were behind her.

"Hey Bella!" Charlie said.

"Hey dad." I got up and hugged him.

Then I hugged my mother and we sat down again.

"Ok everybody. There's pepperoni and cheese pizza. Take as many slices as you want, there's enough," Esme announced.

And with that, everybody was grabbing a slice.

I waited while everybody got theirs, then I would get mine.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I just don't wanna get my hand caught up with anybody else's."

Wordlessly, he got me a slice of pepperoni and put it on my plate.

"Thanks, but how did you know I wanted pepperoni?" I asked.

"It's always been your favorite."  
We ate in silence for a while, until Esme asked my parents what they'd been doing.

My parents started blabbing on about something that sounded like a complaint toward some of the men that brought or furniture, and some of it was that the house's heater was broken. I ignored them and turned to look at Edward. He was looking at me with an expression on his face that made me blush. No boy had ever looked at me like that.

"So, Edward, have you ever had any girlfriends? It may sound intrusive, but you asked it, too." I couldn't stand the silence.

"I guess you have the right to ask that. No, I haven't had a girlfriend. I've had a few friends who try to hook me up with the cheerleaders and stuff, but I never like those girls. I've never really fallen for a girl in school." He sounded utterly sincere, so I let the subject drop.

We ate in silence, though the adults were talking. At some point, Esme asked Renée what we were going to do tomorrow.

"We're going to go to the hardware and decorating store around town to see what we like. We need paint, shelves, pillows, silverware, and plates and stuff." My father answered.

"Oh, Esme's an interior designer, she knows which stores are the best and we could help you look. It'd be our pleasure. We have nothing to do tomorrow," Carlisle said.

Hmm. Spend the whole day with Edward, while looking for stuff for the house. I like that idea.

"Well, thanks. And Edward and Rose can come, too. They could help Bella pick stuff out," Renée offered.

"Actually, I think Rosalie would much rather spend it at M---" somebody kicked me from under the table. I looked up and Rosalie was looking murderously at me.

"What was that?" Esme asked.

"She said she thinks I'd rather spend the day at Melissa's' house. And she's right. Can I call her and ask? I'm already done," Rosalie covered. I guess she had good imagination.

"Uh, ok, sweet pea. But, wouldn't you rather get to know Bella? She's been with Edward all day," Esme said uncertainly.

"No. I wanna spend the day at Melissa's'! I'm gonna call her. Now." And with that, Rosalie rose from the table and went up the stairs.

"Ok, I'm sorry about that. So it's settled. We'll leave after breakfast," Carlisle said. You could clearly see he was embarrassed by Rosalie's attitude as well as her tone.

"Mom, I'm done, too. I'll help Bella get settled upstairs. Bella?" Edward looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm done too."

Edward rose and helped me stand. Then grabbed my hand and led me back to his bedroom.

"Ok, I'll go get the other mattress and you get the stuff you need to get ready for bed out; we have a long day tomorrow."

He walked outside and went over to a door.

I stopped looking at him unwillingly. I was gonna sleep in the same room as Edward!

Why was I so excited for that? I'd slept in Edward's room when I was younger.

I opened my bag and got out my pajamas and my bathroom necessities and put them all in a corner.

Edward came in while I was closing my bag. He had a big blue blanket that was folded and soft-looking. He set it down and looked at me. Then he smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"You look different. Why? Is something wrong?" Edward's face went from amusement to concern as he spoke.

"I'm fine, Edward. You don't have to get worried. I'm just nervous about tomorrow," I lied. I _wanted_ to say, _I'm actually nervous I'm going to sleep here with you, and I talk in my sleep. I don't know what I'll say._

"Why are you nervous about picking stuff for your room?" Edward asked. He looked disbelieving and slightly amused.

_Because I'll be with you._

"Because, what if I don't pick the right lamp? Or if I can't find a Taylor Swift poster? I don't know. I get nervous over stupid stuff like that," I said.

"If you can't find a Taylor Swift poster, I'll give you one. I went to one of her concerts and I had her sign 2. I was gonna give one to my friend Alice, who's a big fan, too, but she went to the concert and had the poster, too. And it's really nice. It's the one I have there," he said. He pointed at the wall and there was an amazing poster of Taylor Swift. Her hair was curled and it only showed a little of her chest and above. She was wearing a silver necklace with a flower pendant and a long-sleeve, V-neck purple top. It wasn't exactly form-fitting. Her make-up was simple; black eyeliner, mascara, clear lipgloss, and the backround was white. On the left side, above her head, was her signature.

"Ok, thanks. Um, anyway, get ready for bed. I think my parents are gonna call me to do the dishes and they wouldn't if they say were we getting ready for bed," he said.

"Ok."

**Ok, that was Chapter whatever. I lost Edward's Confession. But it **_**will**_** post it soon.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Bey!**


	5. Late Night Talk

**Ok, first, in case there's anyone new that's reading the story, what happens in Chapter 3 is that Edward confesses he liked Bella when they were younger, and he says he still wants to be in her life. Bella says that for now she just wants to be friends, (but after dinner we see that's changing), and then they talk about books and reading and stuff and the pizza arrives.**

**Also, I haven't updated in a while because I'm reading a **_**lot**_** of fanfics. They are long, too. **

**Oh, and if you think I don't read reviews, you're so wrong. I love the ones that say stuff like, 'this is really good, please update soon' and stuff. And there was one that made me cry (of happiness) because it said: "Taylor Swift's song is a beautiful song and this story is doing it justice". I was so happy!**

**There are also other fanfics based on this song. They are not mine. They're other people's stories.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Previously, everybody has dinner and Bella and Edward start getting ready for bed and Bella realizes she's starting to like Edward.

**BPOV:**

I was in the bathroom, washing my face, when it hit me: I liked Edward.

I liked Edward the way he said he'd liked me when we were younger.

"Bella, are you done? You've been in there forever!" I heard Edward shout from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just let me brush my teeth and put on pajama bottoms! Jeez!" I yelled back.

I rinsed my face and thoroughly brushed my teeth. Then took of my jeans and replaced them with my purple pajama bottoms. They went with the white tank top that had a built-in bra. I gathered all my stuff and opened the door.

"Finally. You take almost as long as Rose. But the again, you probably don't have to take off make-up," he said.

"Ha ha. FYI that was record time for me."

I stepped inside his room and put all the folded clothes in my bag. I took out City of Glass, which I was reading for the second time, and my iPod. I looked for a CD in it.

Ah, Fearless. The best CD ever. I clicked play and automatically put 'You Belong With Me'.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset; she's going off about something that you said_

'_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night,_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short_---

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

Rosalie came in. She was stunning. She was wearing pink pajama bottoms and a form-fitting tank top. Her hair was in a French braid and she looked like she wanted to kill me.

"What you did during dinner was inexcusable! I told you not to say anything and you almost did."

I took off my headphones.

"What do you mean, Rosalie? It slipped out. It's not like they know! I mean, I guess in some part of me I feel a little sorry for what I did. And I'll say it! I'm sorry. But I didn't mean to tell them. I'm just mad. I wanted to be your friend and you called me a freak! I… whatever Rosalie. Just know I didn't mean to," I said.

I got up and told her to please leave. Then I closed the door.

I went back to the bed and put my headphones back on. I pressed play.

---_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see-e-e, _

_You belong with me-e-e _

_You belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help_---

The door opened and Edward came in. He was wearing flannel pajama pants and a plain white T-shirt.

"Hey. What are you doing?" He asked. **(Not seriously. Like "Whatcha doing?" Like in Phineas and Ferb.)**

"Trying to listen to 'You Belong With Me'! But you and Rose keep interrupting me!"

I took my headphones off and turned off my iPod.

"Well, sorry. I didn't mean to. What are you reading?" He apologized.

While he was talking he'd been glancing at the blankets.

"Go on, make the bed. I can tell you without you looking at me. I'm not some grade school teacher."

He smiled at me and went over to put the blankets.

"I'm reading 'City of Glass'. It's the last in 'The Mortal Instruments' series. They're pretty good," I said. I would have continued, but I was having trouble staying on the subject of books and not on the fact that I liked him.

"Well, what is the series about? Maybe I could read it," he said.

"Do you want me to tell you what happens? The romantic parts of the story, or what it's actually about?" I asked.

"Do you want me to read them?" He asked, knowing I could get carried away when I was telling him a story.

"Probably, if you wanted to."

"Then tell me what they're about, and why toy like them," he answered.

"Ok, they're about this girl, Clary, who lives in New York. One night, she goes to the club for teens she goes to all the time. But this time, he sees something she never expected to see. She witnesses a murder, done by 3 teenagers. They're amazed she can see them. There are 2 boys and 1 girl.

"They boys are Alec and Jace. Alec has black hair and he's tall. Jace has blond hair and golden eyes and he's tall and muscular. And the girl, Isabelle, has dark, long hair and pale skin. And they all have these weird scars all over their arms and backs, and pretty much their whole body.

"The next day, Clary has a fight with her mom and she goes to a Café with her best friend, Simon. She sees Jace and they both get out of the place and she gets attacked by something and lots of stuff happens. The point is: it's really good!

"I like it because I always wanted Clary and Jace together. And they actually do kiss. And then they find out they're brother and sister. And they continue trying to be together, and then in the third book he tells her: "_There is no pretending. I love you and I'll love you until I die. And if there's a life after that, I'll love you then._" And then he leaves, almost gets killed. Actually gets killed. And then an Angel asks her what she wants and she says Jace. By that time, they know they're not related by blood. And he comes back to life, and they're together."

"How do you say all that so fast?" He asked.

I looked at him. He was finished making the bed.

"Edward, shouldn't we turn the lights off so they can't tell you to go do the dishes?" I ignored the thrill that went through me when I said his name.

"Nah. If they see we're talking, Esme won't take me away from you."

I very much liked the thought of Edward not being taken from me. I liked it a little too much.

"Ok. So, are we gonna talk, listen to music, surf the Internet?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Let's talk. I wanna know you better. How were your friends in Phoenix?" He asked.

"Um, when I arrived, I wanted to set how I was. So the first day of school, I wore some knee-length jeans and a black T-shirt, and sneakers. Even in the second grade, girls were not happy that I was just the simple girl in town. Some girls became my friends because they liked me and others because they wanted to change me.

"The farthest they got was making me wear a dress to the dance. Wow. So they stopped being my friends by fourth grade. The girls that were really good friends were Natasha, Kammie, and Adrianna. They were like me. Simple. But they were strong-willed and rich. They could be popular, with the highest fashions and the coolest clothes, but they'd rather wear T-shirts and jeans. That's why I liked them.

"By fifth grade, Adrianna moved to be my next-door neighbor, and her brother had a crush on me. He told me and I told him we'd be friends. It was never awkward; I just pretended he didn't like me. When we entered middle school, Kammie got a boyfriend. It made sense; she was the prettiest of all of us. She had sparkling blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was a volleyball player. And she tried to set us all up, but we never liked those guys.

"By eighth grade, Natasha had a boyfriend, too. So Kammie and Natasha went on a double date. Natasha's guy said something that ticked Kammie off and she stormed out, followed by her guy. Then the next day in school, Kammie and I were walking to Biology and we saw Natasha's boyfriend kissing a wide-eyed Adrianna.

"We pulled him off her and told Natasha. Kammie said Natasha should break up with Kevin, her boyfriend, and Natasha said that if she had to be single, so would Kammie. It was friends over boys for Kammie. But they got back together 2 weeks later. They've been together forever, they hardly even fight.

"I was lucky to have such good friends. But my favorite was Adrianna. She was never in any relationship and she was the smartest. She was really pretty, too. She had this chocolate-brown hair that was always in layer and these brown eyes. She always said she was pretty normal-looking, but she was just so cute. We were all into the same things.

"We were best friends."

"Wow, you girls had lots of drama," Edward said. Probably trying to humor me.

"Not really, those were the most dramatic moments. Oh, and the time when Natasha was trying to get me to go to the Junior Prom! Ugh! She got me a dark blue dress and matching silver heels. I was not into that at all! Anyway, the dress was short and it was not something I would wear." **(Please use your imagination; mine is all used up thinking to make this Chapter!) **"So, she tried to get me into it, she tried persuasion, threats, and she tried to wrestle me into it. But I wouldn't budge! Finally, Adrianna told me to please wear it. She'd always been my favorite so I put it on.

"I thought it was done when I put on the dress and horrible heels, but _no_ they had to put make-up on me! They put eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, glitter, jewelry. Everything I call torture, they used. Finally, they were done and we arrived at the dance. Everyone was looking at me. See, I don't like wearing make-up for 2 reasons: 1) I don't like it and 2) It makes me paranoid. So, I just sat and then danced with my friends. And because I'm Bella, I was dancing, I tripped and I fell and sprained my ankle." I blushed, remembering.

"Well, you haven't changed _that _much. You didn't go out on dates when you were younger?" Edward asked. There was something brewing under all the politeness.

"No. I told you. Anyway, tell me about your friends. They're probably more fun than the girls," I said. I had to keep him talking.

"Well, my best friends are Tyler, Jasper and Alice, Jasper's girlfriend. Tyler and Jasper are both on the soccer team with me. Alice is really tiny and skinny, but she's pretty, in her own way. Like you, she tried to be friends with Rosalie, since she was here a lot, but Rosalie just dissed her and Alice became my friend. I introduced her to Jasper and they went out. Tyler is a little bit of a player, but he can be a good friend. That's probably all I can tell you. We don't have a Drama Contest all the time," he said, and he winked at me.

"Wait, you said Alice was here a lot. Why?" I asked.

"Because, well… Her father was very sick and he knew Carlisle. He wanted Carlisle to be his doctor, so he and his wife and daughter moved to Forks so Mr. Brandon could be treated. Carlisle said he could treat the man here, so Mr. Brandon and Alice came here every Saturday. Well, every Saturday until Mr. Brandon passed away," he seemed uncomfortable as he spoke.

"Oh." It didn't seem like a fitting word, but it was the best I could do.

After a while, Edward looked at me and said: "It's late. We should probably go to sleep."

I nodded and made my way to his bed. I lay down and was pleasantly surprised that this was the most comfortable bed ever.

Edward turned off the light and lay down on the blankets.

"Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

**So what do you think? Is it good? Please review and I will update soon! In the next Chapter you'll probably get more EPOV! Yay! Bye!**


	6. More Late Night Talk

**Ok, I'm updating as soon as I can, but I still take time.**

**Oh, somebody asked me where Emmett is. Trust me. Emmett will be here. Soon.**

**And, Oh My Gosh! Thank you guys soooooooo much for all the reviews! I love you guys! Thanks! And for those of you who aren't reviewing, or commenting, please do! Love you guys!**

**I'm reading a few other stories and they all have Disclaimers, so mine is gonna have one, too.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Taylor (Swift): Where'd you get this idea?**

**Me: One of your songs and Twilight.**

**Taylor: So you think you own them? *Get's mad and starts cracking knuckles.***

**Me: No…**

**Taylor: Then say it!**

**Me: Fine! I don't own Twilight or Taylor Swift's Mary's Song (Oh My My My). But I do own a copy of the CD!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Previously, Edward and Bella talk about their friends and Bella realizes she really likes Edward.

**EPOV:**

I lay awake in bed, thinking about tonight.

Bella and I had dinner with our families.

Bella and I talked about our friends.

Bella and I said 'Goodnight' and "fell asleep".

I realized Bella had only been in Forks for 12 hours, and already I had told her about my crush on her when we were younger. And I knew the feeling hadn't died down with time. And I knew it was getting stronger.

I had to call Alice. She was usually the person who knew about feelings and relationships, though Jasper was the one who gave great advice.

But I couldn't call Alice now. Bella would notice.

"Edward, are you asleep?" Bella's sweet voice came from above me.

I hesitated.

When I'm tired, I babble on and I don't process what I say before I say it. But I wanted to talk to Bella.

"No. Are you?"

I heard a soft laugh.

"Do most people talk in their sleep?" She asked.

"No, but you do. I want to know if I'm talking to a conscious person or not." It was true. She did talk in her sleep.

"I'm surprised you remember that far back. Most people forget. And for the record, I am awake. It takes me a while to fall asleep."

_I probably won't get sleep with you here, I'm too nervous._

"We really should go to sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow," I said. _And it'll be all the more better because I'll get to spend it with you._

"Wait, I wanted to tell you something."

What could she possibly want to tell me before we got to sleep?

I was annoyed, then I thought about what she would want to say, and I was anxious.

"I, uh…---" She'd started speaking, but the door opened and Esme's head popped in.

"Guys, I know you haven't talked in a while, but you can talk tomorrow, you guys need sleep," Esme said.

With that, she closed the door.

"What was that, Bella?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Esme's right. We should go to sleep. 'Night Edward," she said. God, I love the way she says my name.

"'Night."

Now I'm not gonna get _any_ sleep at all.

So I thought long and hard about Bella. Yes, Bella!

What was I going to do about her?

Should we just be friends? Or should I ask her out?

Does she even like me? I mean, I know she likes me, as friends. But I mean, does she love me?

I needed to know. I love her.

Yes, that sounded right. I love Bella.

I just hope she feels something other than friendship towards me, too.

**BPOV:**

Edward…

He was the one thing on my mind.

It bothered me when he'd said that Alice had been pretty. He didn't seem attracted to her, and that cheered me up. I was falling for Edward.

I was falling for Edward, hard.

We'd said we were going to sleep, and we'd both said 'Goodnight'. But I could fall asleep; I was hyperaware of the person lying down on the floor.

"Edward, are you asleep?" I asked. It had been 15 minutes since we said 'Goodnight', but I already wanted to talk more.

"No. Are you?" Came his sweet, velvety voice from below me.

I laughed.

"Do most people talk in their sleep?" The sarcasm I intended to use was melted by the pleasure I felt in talking to him.

"No, but you do. I want to know if I'm talking to a conscious person or not." He was right; I do talk in my sleep.

"I'm surprised you remember that far back. Most people forget. And for the record, I am awake. It takes me a while to fall asleep." _And I probably won't fall asleep at all with you here._

"We really should go to sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow," he said.

I really just wanted to talk about whatever, but suddenly, the need to tell him I liked him was that, a need.

"Wait, I wanted to tell you something."

I can't believe I'm going to do this. I'm usually not such a brave person.

But he told me how he felt, right? And I told him I'd be honest about it.

"I, uh…---" At the same moment I started speaking, the door creaked open and Esme's head appeared in the doorway.

"Guys, I know you haven't talked in a while, but you can talk tomorrow, you guys need sleep," Esme said.

With that, she closed the door. Thank you, Esme! You just saved me from telling your son I'm in love with him!

Hey, that sounded good. I'm in love with Edward.

"What was that, Bella?" Edward asked, snapping me out of my rather embarrassing reverie.

"Esme's right. We should go to sleep. 'Night Edward," I said. I love saying his name.

"'Night."

Yeah, I have trouble falling asleep, but I sure didn't get any sleep after that!

************************************************************************

**Ok, guys! Please review and comment. I hope I'm not disappointing with this chapter. I promise that the next day will be better. And Emmett is coming! I promise.**

**Love you guys! Bye!**


	7. Morning Surprises

**I'm updating as soon as I post the last chapter.**

**You guys don't mind that my chapters are all so short, right?**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: Why am I not telling Bella I love her?**

**Me: It's a fanfics, and you don't know if you should yet.**

**Edward: Well, wait, do you have the power to do that?**

**Me: What?**

**Edward: Do you own me?**

**Me: No…**

**Edward: Then say it.**

**Me: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. But I do own a wicked New Moon poster. (You can get them in Hot Topic!)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Previously, Edward and Bella say 'Goodnight' but they talk, Bella's about to say she likes him. Esme interrupts. They realize that (Edward) he loves Bella and she realizes she's in love with him. They both say they're not getting any sleep.

**BPOV:**

You know the feeling when you like someone and you don't want to tell them because you're afraid it ruins the relationship?

That's what I'm feeling.

I was right last night when I told you I wasn't gonna get any sleep.

Maybe I slept 45 minutes. An hour, tops.

When Edward "woke me up" at 7, I could tell he hadn't slept well, either; there were dark circles under his eyes and he looked paler.

"C'mon Bella. We gotta get down to breakfast. Esme's making pancakes," Edward said as he shook my shoulder tenderly.

"Alright, alright! I'm getting up. Just let me brush my teeth and wash my face," I told him.

I opened my eyes and stood up. I tried to keep my balance, but since I'm Bella I tumbled over and fell on Edward, who was sitting on the bed.

"Sorry!" I said. I blushed and hurried to get up and get my bathroom stuff.

I went out to the bathroom, but the door as closed and locked.

I knocked.

"Wait your stupid freaking turn!" I heard Rosalie scream.

I walked back to the bedroom.

"Back so soon?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie's in there," I said. Recognition dawned on his beautiful face.

Wait; did I say 'beautiful face'?!? I must be falling real hard!

"Oh, she's probably gonna be in there for 40 minutes. You have a better chance at splashing your face with water in the kitchen and taking a shower while Rose eats," he said.

"Thanks. I _am_ hungry. Let's go downstairs," I said.

He grabbed my hand and led me toward the stairs.

I stopped and he looked at me.

"You do realize I can find my way through this house without you holding my hand," I said. I loved that he held my hand, and I loved the electricity that went through me when he did, but it might give someone else the wrong impression.

"Yes, I do. But I like holding your hand. Is that a problem? Do you want me to stop?" Hurt touched his expression as he started slowly removing his hand from mine.

I gripped his hand with more force.

"No! I was just wondering," I said. And I smiled at our hands.

We went downstairs and into the kitchen. And all that time _he didn't release my hand!!!!!_

"Good morning!" My mother said.

She looked at our hands and her eyes went wide.

"Morning, Mom," Edward and I said at the same time, which made us laugh.

Then our fathers came in and said: "Mornin'," at the same time. And that made us laugh even more.

Everyone was looking at us weird. And we were still holding hands.

"Edward said there would be pancakes. Can I have some, or…" I trailed off. I didn't want to sound rude, but I didn't know what to say.

"Actually, Renée told us last night how fond of pancakes you were, so instead of making them, we're going to IHOP. Go get dressed, we leave in 40 minutes," Carlisle said.

"Oh, you guys don't have to do that for me. We can make the pancakes. It's ok," I said. I didn't want them to spend too much money on us, and yesterday's pizza had been a lot.

"Oh Bella. It's ok, we don't have any ingredients to make them; and besides, we haven't been to IHOP in a while," Esme tried to soothe me.

"Ok."

Edward and I went back to his room.

"You gather your stuff, I'll tell Rose she can do her make-up and iron her hair in her room," Edward told me.

"Why is Rosalie getting ready like she was going out? She's not even coming with us!" I said.

"She said yesterday she was going to stay at Melissa's, right? Well, Melissa is her friend, and Mike's little sister. She used to go there to hang out with Melissa, but now she just goes to kiss Mike." The way he talked about his sister was like he didn't like the way she did things, like he wished she was different. I sure did.

"Oh."

He walked outside and I kneeled over my bag.

I heard a loud knocking on the bathroom door and Edward yelling at his sister, but I tuned it out.

My hand was still buzzing from the electricity that goes through us when we touch. I mechanically took out underwear and my dark jeans followed my gray Converse and my form-fitting, gray, long-sleeve, plain shirt. If you think that's plain, you're wrong. I'm going to put a dark blue blouse over it, plus my cream-colored jacket.

I also took out my hairbrush and combed my hair.

Edward came in and sat next to me.

"She'll be out in 10. In the meanwhile, you can tell me what you wanted to tell me last night," he said. He sounded nervous when he mentioned last night.

"You mean how I totally fell and ripped the hem of my $550 dress at the Junior Prom? Yeah, I wanted to tell you the price of the dress, and Natasha wasn't even mad. Great friend she is," I muttered, though I knew exactly what he meant.

"Wait, she spent $550 on a dress you would wear for 1 night?" Edward asked, his tone disbelieving.

"Would I lie to you?" Those words burned with a little too much feeling.

I looked deep into his eyes.

After a while we both looked away.

"Um… Anyway, that's probably not what you were gonna tell me last night," he said hesitantly.

"Uh, I… I was, um… I was gonna say that I---" Again, I was interrupted by the door opening.

"Unless you want me to go back in the shower, you better hurry!" Rosalie screamed.

"Uh, ok." I said.

I grabbed my clothes and sped out of the room. I went to the bathroom and closed the door.

I looked at the stuff I'd settled on the sink and looked for my bathroom bag.

Great! It's not here!

I started opening the door and I was met by Edward's shouting voice. It was muted, but I could hear it. He was shouting at Rosalie.

"Why do you care what happens to her?" Rosalie screamed.

"Because she's our guest! You should care, too!" Edward responded.

I was only his guest.

"That's hardly the reason! Just say it Edward. I know you love her! I've seen the way you look at her!" Rosalie yelled with malice in her voice.

"Fine," Edward said. He lowered his voice, so much I had to strain my ears to hear him. "I love Bella. That's why I want her to be ok. That's why I care so much."

Edward loves me?

That's what he said, right? But he could just mean friend-love.

Yeah, that's what he means; I'm flattering myself too much.

"But you don't love Bella the way you love Alice, do you?" Rosalie said.

"No, I love Bella the way couples do. Does that make you happy, Rosalie?"

"A little, now I'm going to blow-dry my hair."

I waited for her to go to her room, and then a little more so Edward wouldn't think I overheard.

After 2 minutes, I opened the door and walked outside.

"What are you---" Edward started.

I shook my head.

"I forgot my bag. I need it," I said.

"Oh, ok."

I got my bag and went to the bathroom.

I took my clothes off, and went inside the shower.

I did the usual, but instead of my strawberry shampoo, I had to use Rosalie's curling shampoo. And use her--- dang I hope it was hers! --- sponge. **(It's what I use, ok?) **

I did everything mechanically, so I just thought about what I'd just heard.

Edward _loves_ me? _Me_?

Wow. I must be dreaming.

I finished and took a towel.

I dried myself and brushed my teeth. I brushed my tangled and wet hair.

I put on my clothes, which I have to say, looked nice. I gathered my stuff and walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow, Bella. You look nice."

I looked over to see who made that comment. Edward. I ignored the butterflies his name sent through my stomach.

"Thanks," I said. "Are you gonna take a shower, too? We have like 10 minutes till we leave."

"Yeah, but I shower fast." He smiled at me and took some folded clothes to the bathroom.

I put my shoes on quickly and took out my cell phone.

I dialed Adrianna's number. She answered on the third ring.

"What gives, Bell? I told you not to call before 10! Wait, you're in Forks! Hi!"

"Sorry Adri! But I have a small problem. You remember Edward, the one I told you about, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, yesterday, he told me he'd had a crush on me when we were little. Then, after dinner, I realized I'm in love with him! And about 20 minutes ago, I overheard him having a conversation with his sister and he said he love me! I need help!" I said, well, practically screamed at her through the phone.

"You know this isn't my best area… Or did you just call to rub it in!?!" She sounded mad.

"Why would I do that? You know if I call Kammie or Natasha, they're just going to tell me it's totally wrong that I love him so fast. And I know you won't judge me," I told her. I was trying really hard to control the level and volume of my voice, but I was difficult.

"What do you want me to tell you? If you wanted advice, all I can tell you is to tell him or something. It's not something I'd dare to do, but I think that if you know he loves you, then you should be confident enough to tell him how you feel."

"Look, I'm at his house, so how about we text, or IM? I don't want anyone to hear."

"Oh, ok, but could we do this in like, half an hour? You woke me up and I'm going shopping with Nasha, I'll text you before we go."

"Ok bye!"

She hung up. I stood up and turned to get my purse, and Edward was there, looking at me with wide eyes.

**Dun-Dun-Dun!!!!! LOL! Oh My God! How much of Bella's conversation did he hear? How does he react? What is he wearing? (He's **_**topless**_**!) Stay tuned for the next Chapter! Please review!**


	8. Morning Surprises Edward's POV

**I'm updating as soon as I post the last chapter.**

**I know you guys really like my story, but if you don't send reviews, I'm gonna stop posting! **

**Anyway, thanks to the people who **_**do**_** send reviews. And there was someone who asked if I said that the Jonas Brothers were better than Demi Lovato. I didn't say that. I'm sorry if I offended you, onthehorizon. I love them the same and if I could, I'd go to both concerts. I buy both of their new CD's. I love all the good Disney singers. That makes me sound childish, right?**

**Anyway, on with the Disclaimer:**

**Marcela (BFF): So you made Bella love Edward within one day. What gives you the right?**

**Me: Nothing, but this is fan fiction! It doesn't matter!**

**Marcela: Say it!**

**Me: I don't own Twilight! Or Taylor Swift's song! Tou-chy!**

**EPOV:**

Ok, Bella went to take a shower.

I had some time to think.

"Edward, why did you interrupt my morning shower for that tramp?!?" I heard Rosalie's voice.

"Tramp?!?!? What do you mean Rose?" I yelled.

Hey, don't judge me, she yelled, too.

"Why do you care what happens to her?" She screamed.

I quickly thought of a reasonable response that was nice in case our shouting attracted attention

"Because she's our guest! You should care, too!" I yelled.

I walked over so I was in front of her.

"That's hardly the reason! Just say it Edward. I know you love her! I've seen the way you look at her!" She screeched at me.

I really hope nobody hears that. I didn't want anyone to know unless we were dating.

"Fine." I lowered my voice. "I love Bella. That's why I want her to be ok. That's why I care so much."

"But you don't love Bella the way you love Alice, do you?" God, where was she going with this?

"No, I love Bella the way couples do. Does that make you happy?" I hoped Bella couldn't hear through the door.

Rosalie's lips twitched.

"A little, now I'm going to blow-dry my hair."

Rosalie left and I went and lay back on the bed again.

What the hell was that? Why did Rosalie care that I loved Bella?

Bella came inside the room.

"What are you---" I began, but she shook her head.

"I forgot my bag. I need it," she explained.

I looked at her face.

She looked shocked and happy and I could tell she was trying to hide it.

"Oh, ok."

She left the room.

That gave me some time to think.

Ok, if I love Bella, I should ask her out, right?

But what if she says no?

Is it too soon to ask her out?

I knew I didn't have the answer to any of those questions, so I turned on my computer and sent an IM request to Alice.

In almost 2 seconds, I saw a picture of Alice's hyper face, along with the message: Hey!

"Im in relationship troble, ali. Help?" I sent her.

"Relationship trobl? U? No way!" She sent.

"U remember bela? The 1 i told u about?" I sent back.

"yeah?" She sent.

"i love her." I sent her. It took guts to press send.

"really? shes my age, right? cul. I wanna meet her! Where?" She sent back.

"ali, i need help! U'l meet her l8r. we're goin to ihop. tell me wat 2 do?"

"tell her." She answered.

"she arrived yesterday. does that change anithin?" I couldn't help but ask.

"no. if she say no, dont give up. she could want u in 2 weeks. or days."

"gotta go. shes done showering. i dont want her 2 see this."

"deets l8r! bye!"

I logged off.

I turned the computer off and went to the closet. I picked out my dark blue jeans and a green T-shirt. I would put black Converse and my gray jacket.

I folded the clothes and waited for Bella to come out.

She'd been in there for 18 minutes.

I went out to the hallway.

Bella walked out, but she didn't see me.

"Wow, Bella. You look nice." She looked more than nice, but despite what Alice said, I wasn't going to tell her before I was clean.

She looked over and saw me.

"Thanks," she said. "Are you gonna take a shower? We're leaving in like 10 minutes."

I smiled and took my folded clothes and entered the bathroom.

I looked around and realized I'd left something very important behind: underwear.

I went outside and was about to step in my room when I heard Bella talking.

"Sorry Adri! But I have a small problem. You remember Edward, the one I told you about, right?" She said. Ah, she was talking to her best friend.

Wait, she was talking to her best friend, about _me_. This could not be good. Or it could be awesome!

I battled inside whether to eavesdrop, or go away.

"Well, yesterday, he told me he'd had a crush on me when we were little. Then, after dinner, I realized I'm in love with him! And about 20 minutes ago, I overheard him having a conversation with his sister and he said he love me! I need help!" She practically screamed at the phone.

Oh, God! Bella said she's in love with me!

Yes!

But she heard my conversation with Rose.

NO!

That means she knows I love her!

"Why would I do that? You know if I call Kammie or Natasha, they're just going to tell me it's totally wrong that I love him so fast. And I know you won't judge me," she said.

Well, now she said she loves me.

"Look, I'm at his house, so how about we text, or IM? I don't want anyone to hear."

She didn't want anyone to hear? Then she must not be sure of her feelings.

"Ok, bye."

During the whole time, my eyes had grown wide.

Bella took the phone down and turned around.

I would have turned around and then come in like she did. But I was rooted in place. I couldn't move. And she saw me.

"Edward, how much of that did you hear?" She asked hesitantly.

"Why?" I worked my best to compose my expression.

"Can you just tell me?" She sounded desperate.

"I guess when you started talking about me…" I trailed off, knowing she didn't want anyone to know, least of all me.

"Oh…" She sounded upset.

"But you heard my conversation with Rose," I said.

"Yeah, I guess we both eavesdropped," she said. Then she laughed. "Ok, so I guess we both know we love each other."

"Yeah. Um, so. Do you, uh… Do you wanna go out some time?" It took a lot of courage to say that, if she said no, I'd practically die.

"Yeah, I'd love that," she said, then frowned. "Why were you back?"

"Like you, I forgot something important," I said, then grinned.

I walked over to a cabinet inside the closet and took out some underwear.

"Don't look," I warned Bella.

Wordlessly, she closed her eyes and turned around.

I walked out and yelled: "You can look now!"

I closed the bathroom and took a shower, and throughout the 5 minutes it took me to shower, I thought about Bella.

Bella. She loves me.

She's a beautiful girl and she loves me.

I'm going to take her out. After today, but I'll make sure she knows I love her.

************************************************************************

**Do you like it? You wanna read more? Then make a freaking review! Even one that says: 'right more soon! I love this!' makes me happy! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Um, IHOP, Part1

**First of all, thank you guys for al the reviews… Now, I know you guys probably don't care, but, I'm gonna make a poll.**

**Best band:**

**Paramore**

**Jonas Brothers**

**Demi Lovato**

**Taylor Swift**

**Send me your answer in a review! Please!**

**I made this because I wanna know. So I can have them go to a concert.**

**Oh, and I don't live in Forks, or anywhere near it, so I don't know if there's an IHOP. And I've never been to IHOP, so if this is sketchy, not my fault!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bella: I didn't have best friends in Phoenix… Let alone good ones.**

**Me: I thought it would be nice…**

**Bella: Wait, do you have the power to do that? Even if it was totally nice?**

**Me: What?**

**Bella: Do you own me and my family?**

**Me: No…**

**Bella: Thanks, but, say it!**

**Me: I don't own Twilight or any characters from it, no matter how much they want me to.**

**BPOV:**

As you can probably imagine, my phone call with Adrianna had been the last thing I wanted anyone to hear, least of all Edward. And he did. Life is so unfair!

He knew I'd fallen for him. He'd heard me confess it to my best friend.

And yet, when I asked him how much he'd heard, when he said "I guess when you started talking about me…" I didn't feel totally and completely humiliated; I felt sort of happy, with a hint of surprised, but I hid that in my face.

Then, get this, _he asked me out_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I said yes, without sounding too eager, I hoped, and he got something, and went back to the bathroom.

I sent a text to Adrianna:

Forget about the Edward thing, he heard our conversation. I said we both knew we loved each other and he asked me out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im not calling to rub it in. Im just saying! Yay!

--B

I really hope she wouldn't get mad.

I sent the message and got my tote bag/purse, which held everything I'd need for the day: my iPod, a bag filled with my toothbrush, some paste and my retainer, I put my cell phone in the purse and just in case, I grabbed a hairbrush.

I took my hoodie out of my bag and folded it over my arm, then closed the bag and went downstairs.

"Bella, you're done. Where's Edward?" Esme asked as soon as I was on the landing.

"Uh, he's taking a shower," I said.

Just then, I heard someone coming down the stairs. I didn't have to look to know who it would be, though I did anyways.

Edward was wearing dark jeans and a green T-shirt, complimented by a gray jacket and black Converse. It looked good on him. I wanted to compliment him, like he'd done for me, but I was at a loss for words. Actually, I was totally breathless.

"Ok, then we'll wait for Rose and we're done," Carlisle said.

"No need. I'm not going to eat at IHOP. You can come pick me up when you're done here and take me to Melissa's." We all turned and saw Rosalie. She looked a little mad, but all the same, she was beautiful. She was wearing blue jeans and a form-fitting long-sleeve, V-neck red shirt.

"Sweetie, the whole family is coming. You are part of the family, so you should come," said Esme. You could clearly see the pleading in her eyes.

"No thanks mother." How could Rosalie be so merciless? To her own mother?

"Alright, let's go," Carlisle said.

"Actually, Alice called and she asked if she could meet us there. She really wants to meet Bella," said Edward.

"Ok, then," said Carlisle.

"Let's go, I'm getting hungrier by the minute," Esme said.

Our only response was to follow her outside. Of course, it was cloudy, I mean, what did you expect? This is _Forks _I'm talking about!

We all got in the car and Carlisle drove off.

I probably should have been paying attention to my surroundings, but I was too busy waiting anxiously for Adrianna's call, or text. And I was looking at Edward, a lot.

I love Edward. And he heard me say it. And he asked me out. And I said yes.

Oh, God!

You know when you go to school, and you take a class, the teacher gives you little bits of information every day and after a week, you have enough material to take an exam. And then, after the exam, the whole process starts again.

Well, this was totally different. It was like the teacher gave me all the material today, and the exam's tomorrow.

What I mean is, usually, people fall in love slowly, they tell the other person, the other person asks them out, and then, after some time, they tell each other they love each other. Now, Edward and I had fallen in love, told the other person (however unknowingly, we still told), and asked each other out in less than 24 hours.

Apparently, time flies by when you're nervous. We arrived at IHOP.

Carlisle parked and we went inside. **(For 2 reasons I'm not going to describe the place. 1) I've never been there and 2) I don't have the creativity, space, or time.)**

We were greeted by a girl at the front desk. She had black, curly hair and dark eyes.

She looked a little annoyed, but when she saw Edward, her face lightened up. I noticed she was probably his age, or older. And she was probably confident of her looks, considering her 'fat chest', which didn't look real.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," she said, and she smiled warmly at us, though she was looking at Edward.

"Hi, um, a table for 6, please,"Carlisle said.

"Or 7, Alice said she would come," Edward added.

"Ok, follow me," Jessica said.

She led us to a big table in the back. And I'm pretty sure she was moving her butt on purpose because Edward was behind her.

"Your server will be with you right away," she said. She smiled warmly one more time and left.

Everyone sat down and when I did, Edward sat down on my right; the left was empty.

A new girl came with our menus.

"Hi, I'm Lauren. I'll be your server today. I would take your drink orders, but we're full today, and a few people are out sick, so I'll come back as soon as I can," she said.

She had a really unpleasant nasally voice, and silver blond hair, accompanied with blue eyes.

I'm not absolutely sure, but I could swear she winked at Edward before leaving, but he didn't see it.

Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Alice is probably coming. I think you'll like her," he said.

For a while we all looke at our menus, deciding what to order and after about 5 minutes, Edward's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID.

"That's Alice," he said. He picked up. "Hey. Yeah, we're here… Uh---" he looked at our table number **(don't know if they have one, it's made up.) **---"table 19. Ok, cool. Later." He hung up.

"Alice is---" Edward began.

"Right here!" A cheerful voice said from behind us.

**Ok, so we all know that's Alice! Right? Anyway, I hope I'm not disappointing with this chapter… I love you guys for reading! Oh, and please answer the poll above…**


	10. Author's Note Sorry!

**OK, guys. I live in Puerto Rico. It's a tropical island in the Caribbean. And I'm going from Tuesday to Saturday to Culebra, another island where they don't have Internet. I'm not going to be updating, but I'm going to be writing in a notebook. When I get back, I'll update. Sorry! Bye!**


	11. Um, IHOP, Part 2

_**First of all, thank you guys for al the reviews… Now, I know you guys probably don't care, but, I'm gonna make a poll.**_

_**Best band:**_

_**Paramore**_

_**Jonas Brothers**_

_**Demi Lovato**_

_**Taylor Swift**_

**Remember the poll? Yeah, please answer it; it's going to have an important impact on the story! **

**Send me your answer in a review! Please!**

**Ok, sorry I didn't update sooner. I was on vacation… I am so thankful for the people who understood we just don't have Internet in the place we're staying in. I am positively sure you'll have an adrenaline rush during this chapter. I did.**

**Oh, and I don't live in Forks, or anywhere near it, so I don't know if there's an IHOP. And I've never been to IHOP, so if this is sketchy, not my fault!**

**I got Dem Lovato's new CD! It is soooooo awesome! I love 'Remember December', 'Quiet', 'Catch Me' and 'Gift of a Friend'! Those are my faves, but I like every single song on the CD!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nahir (BFF): Why aren't Jasper, Alice and Emmett Cullens here?**

**Me: Because it's fan fiction.**

**Nahir: Can you do that without owning them?**

**Me: In a book, no, in fan fiction, yes.**

**Nahir: No, you can't. So do you own it?**

**Me: No.**

**Nahir: Then say it!**

**Me: I don't own Twilight! Or a Team Edward T-shirt!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV:**

We all turned to see the new addition to our small group.

The words had come from a small girl next to me. She was _tiny _Pixie-like. She these pool-blue eyes that made me think of out pool back in Phoenix. And the rest of her face was beautiful, too. She had small, fine features, and her bottom lip was too full for he thin top one. But that imperfection made her more beautiful, as did her short, spiky black hair.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Alice," she said, and extended her hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

She sat and whispered in my ear: "I can see why Edward loves you so much; you're so beautiful."

I'm not 100% sure, but I'm almost convinced I blushed. I mumbled a thanks and looked at the menu.

After 5 minutes, the waitress came again. She saw Alice and stiffened, but she was still 'nice'.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked. I noticed that she was looking only at Edward.

"Um, I want blueberry juice," said my mom.

"I want orange juice," Edward said. Hey, I wanted that, too. Coincide? I think not.

"Me too," I said. I vaguely noticed Edward turned to look at me.

"Lemonade," Alice said in an icy voice.

"Strawberry juice." Carlisle had good taste.

"Black coffee," Charlie said. Typical.

"Ok, so I got: 1 blueberry---" she made a face---"2 orange, 1 lemonade, 1 strawberry and a Black coffee. Is that right?" She eyed us, as if to say, _Dare to change the order_.

"Yes," Carlisle said.

She walked off.

I felt Edward glance at me.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"She goes to my school. She's not a very… _decent_ person. I wanted to see something decent and beautiful, you don't mind if I look at you, right?" Edward asked.

I nodded, my mind elsewhere.

Oh, he called me beautiful!

I turned to Alice.

"Hey Bella! Who's your favorite singer?!?" She had a loud, high voice, but I liked it.

"Uh, I love Taylor Swift and the Jonas Brothers, and Demi Lovato and Paramore. What are yours?" I was being truthful, and I wanted to know her.

"OMG!!!! I love all those!" She never stopped squealing, did she?

"Hey, wanna text? I feel the need to text," I said. I wanted to say some things I'd rather not say in front of the others.

"OMG! Me too!"

We quickly exchanged phone numbers and I sent:

"I no u no I like e

-B"

She sent:

"yes

P.S. he loves u

-A"

I sent:

"I no… he asked me out… I said yes

-B"

She sent:

"wat do u want me 2 say?

-A"

I sent:

"help!

-B"

She sent:

"Go with the flow Bella.

I wanna go back to ordering. LOL.

Start to LOL now so they don't know"

We both shut off our phones and laughed so freaking hard, I swear, if anyone saw us, they would have thought we were about laugh to death. I casually looked at Edward, and he looked like he was trying very hard not to smile.

"What?" I asked.

Just as he opened his mouth to answer, the waitress came back with our drinks. As she set them down, she'd been trying to catch Edward's eye, which had to be difficult, considering he was looking at me. As she had not been successful, she left disappointed.

She'd set the glasses of orange juice down really close, so as I reached for mine, I touched Edward's hand.

He noticed, smiled and gave me a glass.

The waitress came back and asked: "May I take your order?"

**(Look, I've **_**never **_**been to IHOP. This is going to be a made-up order. If it's real, that just proves my father's point in the fact that I'm weird.)**

The adults had already decided, so we went with the family order of pancakes, which included 8 pancakes, a large order of bacon and scrambled eggs for Carlisle.

"It'll be here in 20 minutes." Again, she'd tried to catch Edward's eye again, so this time, she walked over to him, and whispered something in his ear. As she spoke, his face grew more and more disgusted. She walked off.

Alice looked really mad, but luckily, the adults didn't notice Lauren being flirty.

I texted Alice:

"wats with her?

-B"

She looked at me and whispered: "She went to our school. She was supposed to graduate this year, but she didn't. She likes Edward, but he doesn't like her back. You should stay away from her. She's just trouble." She'd said all that in a weird, dull tone. One I didn't think she was capable of.

I nodded, and looked at Edward.

And he was staring right at me with an intensity that could have burned holes in my eyes if it were tangible.

I blushed, and he smiled warmly at me.

Suddenly, he looked at our parents.

"Guys, do you mind if I talk to Bella outside?" He said.

"No, not at all," my father said, and all of the parents nodded in agreement.

Edward and I walked outside while he was holding my hand.

After we were outside, he looked at me and inhaled sharply.

"Bella, you know I love you, and I just want to try one thing…" He trailed off.

He leaned closer and I realized what he wanted to do.

I leaned closer and soon our faces were close together.

And he kissed me.

I know you were probably expecting some long, romantic, mind blowing kiss, but this kiss was sweet and short.

And it was the most special kiss ever!

It was my first kiss, with the first person I fell in love with, with Edward.

He leaned away, his eyes sparkling. I knew my eyes looked that way, too.

"Oh My My My," I said.

We stood there, looking at each other, feeling happiness.

After 2 minutes, we came back inside. I saw Jessica, the girl at the front desk, glare at me.

We came back to the table and sat down, holding hands beneath the table. I looked at Alice and she was beaming at me.

I could get used to this.

**EPOV:**

I kissed Bella.

That was the only thing going through my head.

We were currently at the table, holding hands beneath it.

I could tell Alice was happy about this; she'd been concerned about me not getting crushes or anything when I was younger, but she'd just never realized it was because I was already in love with another person. An amazing, talented, beautiful person. And Esme would be happy, too.

The thing about the kiss was, it had been special, yet short and sweet.

It'd been special for the plain reason that Bella had kissed me back, and that it was, (I know, way lame), my first kiss.

I'd wanted it to be with someone special and Bella was that someone.

I loved her and I would love her forever.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Ok, did you get the adrenaline rush I promised? I got it just writing the chapter. If you wanted a "better" kiss, too bad. Not yet.**

**FYI, thanks to the people who understand I wanted to update but couldn't… Plus, we weren't at the house; we were at the beach basically all day. I got a really nasty sunburn. I was really like Bella, and now I'm more human… My face stings and it's red. And some bug (literally a bug) did something on my arm and now I have a tiny bubble on my left arm… But my 10-year-old brother has a bigger bubble on his arm pit… Worse than mine. Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	12. Author's Rant on new HP movie

**Ok guys… I know you want me to update, but, as I love the Harry Potter series, naturally, I watched the movie today… I originally thought to make this a Disclaimer, but it was too long, so it'll be an independent Author's Rant. **

**If you haven't seen the movie and don't want mayor spoilers, don't read this. If you don't like Harry Potter, don't read this. If you just don't want to hear my rant, don't read this.**

**Here goes the Author's Rant on my 'Misery Business' with the disappointment of watching a 2:30 hour movie that had less than half the book in it:**

**Ok, first of all, I didn't like the way the movie starts, I mean, Harry asking a girl out? What? Why? Dumbledore was supposed to get Harry at the Dursley's! And they weren't in the movie at all! And the first chapter, where Fudge comes and tells the Muggle Prime Minister stuff, I liked that chapter and it wasn't there! **

**I imagined Professor Slughorn **_**way**_** fatter because in the book, it describes as though the buttons on his coat were threatening to break at any moment.**

**The movie did not show the depressed, mousse-haired, brooding, sad Tonks…**

**And here is something that even my little 10-year-old brother noticed: No magic. What I mean is, no moving staircases, no talking portraits, no ghosts, heck, not even passwords to get to the common rooms! They didn't even have lessons! I mean, Snape finally, **_**finally**_**, gets the job he's wanted all his life, and we don't even get to see him at it! Not even a single freaking class! And in the book you see the guys take a few classes, including Snape's first!**

**And in the book, Dumbledore's lessons are actually lessons, and Harry tells Hermione and Ron about them. And you see like 7 or 8 memories, not 2!!!!! I really wanted to see the Gaunt House! And Merope!**

**My dad's friend noticed that Ginny was a little bossy and that she wasn't with her boyfriend, Dean… **

**The thing with the Weasley's house burning during Christmas was totally unnecessary!!!!! I mean, not only was it not in the book, but it was also where Bill and Fleur's wedding is, not that it will happen…**

**And this is like not that important but, the Felix Felicis was supposed to be golden-colored! Not clear!**

**And when Sirius died, Harry was like he wanted to die, but with Dumbledore, he was like 'whatever'… I mean, he cried and stuff, but, it was different.**

**And Harry getting together with Ginny was way better! In the movie it's like, unofficial. **

**And in the book, Professor Trelawney is mad that Dumbledore is letting Firenze teach at the school with her! That's not even in the movie! She's not even in the movie!**

**The Gryffindors win the Quidditch Championship! In the movie, you get 10 seconds of Quidditch! **

**The fight at Hogwarts the night Dumbledore is killed is not even in the movie! Not even mentioned! It's like it doesn't exist!**

**In the book, the Ministry tries to get Harry to work with them and they are mentioned several times… They are not even in the movie! You don't even know that Fudge was sacked! **

**And something that insulted and affected me personally, was that Dumbledore's funeral never happened in the film… I was looking forward to that. I was sure I was gonna cry. And in it, Harry breaks up with Ginny to protect her, whereas you never see that in the movie.**

**And I felt that they centered themselves too much around the flirting and pairing ups and Malfoy's project and the stupid cabinets than the actual story!**

**But, despite my many complaints, I still liked the movie. I was ok, I mean, not that best, but ok…**

**In reviews or PMs, tell me what you thought of the movie…**


	13. The Best First Date Ever

**Sorry about the Author's Rant back there, I kind of just lost it… Anyway, thanks so much for reading! I love you guys… Have you heard Demi's new CD? It's amazing!**

**Anyway, on with the Disclaimer:**

**Harry (Potter): Can I be in your story?**

**Me: No.**

**Harry: Why?**

**Me: Because it's a Twilight story.**

**Harry: But you don't own Twilight, do you?**

**Me: No.**

**Harry: Then say it!**

**Me: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter! But I do own posters!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV:**

While we waited for our food, Alice and I talked about the school, and how, since I was so smart, I was going to have some classes with Edward. And she talked about shopping, endlessly shopping.

Then Edward and I talked about the pros and cons of shopping with Alice. Apparently, from what Edward said, that girl shopped like there was no tomorrow every 3 weeks. He told me, one time, he made the mistake of going with her… He said it was one of the worst things in his life. Alice heard that and she said that he only found it grueling for 2 reasons: 1) Because he wasn't a girl, and 2) Because he wasn't buying anything he wanted. He just rolled his eyes and smirked.

At last, our food arrived. Lauren set it down silently and Carlisle thanked her before she left. Very rudely, she just ignored him and walked away.

We all ate in silence. Weird. I guess no one had anything to say. Anyway, after we finished, Carlisle and Charlie split the bill and paid. Within 20 minutes, Alice and the rest were in the van, on our way to Fork's version of Home Depot. Alice was yapping endlessly about what colors I should paint my room.

She tried many combinations, but I wasn't paying attention; I was too busy staring at the bronze-haired angel that kissed me outside IHOP.

Whoa, wait, did I just say 'bronze-haired angel'? I'm so in love I must be insane.

Anyway, a few of Alice's combinations caught my attention, particularly on that was mauve (a fancy name for purple) and pastel-green splattered with white. It seemed nice, but I'd have to see it.

Finally we arrived at _Mallory's Hardware_. It was a rather small place, but it surely wasn't small on stock. I wondered how they kept all the things, how they found a place to put everything. Esme said there were definitely a few things we could find here.

"Ok Edward, you know where the paint is, take Bella and Alice. We'll go with Charlie and Renee to lamps and furniture," Esme instructed, all business.

And with that, the adults took off.

"C'mon." I was sure that was Edward. He turned and started walking toward the left side of the store with Alice and me behind him.

He'd been walking a little faster and therefore ahead of us, and casually, he slowed his pace to match mine, reached out and took my hand. I looked at him and he was looking at me, smiling.

Just like that, we were holding hands. And it felt right, natural.

We arrived at the paint department and I have to say, they had variety.

As soon as we arrived, it was down to business with Alice. Anyone would've thought Alice was the one moving and I was the friend tagging along; she was looking at all the colors and talking to an annoyed-looking assistant.

After about 10 minutes of interrogating Frank, the assistant, about what colors would go best with what little she knew of me, she gave me 3 combinations: fusia and baby-blue with black dots, pale yellow and sea-green and purple and pastel-green splattered with white.

She said each combination showed my personality in a unique way. The fusia and baby-blue with black dots was a way of showing I was nice and caring and loving with a little independence thrown in, and a little of the cool and collected chic I was. (Those were Alice's words!) The pale yellow and sea-green was showing I was cute and cuddly with an edge and at the same time, it showed I was playful. (Again, Alice's words!) Finally, the purple and pastel-green splattered with white was showing my love, care, cool, independence, and innocence with nice, playful colors.

I went with he one I'd liked originally and we got the paint and went back to where our parents were.

All morning went that way: We'd go to a store, Alice spoke on my behalf, she'd give me several choices, I'd instantly love one and we'd get it. Edward and Alice were always with me getting my stuff and the adults were getting other stuff.

They had decided that after lunch, we'd go site-seeing or something, since we were practically done.

Finally, at 1:30 P.M., it was time for lunch. We were all gathered around the van, talking of possible places to eat when Edward spoke up.

"Renee, Charlie, Mom, Dad, would you guys mind if I take Bella out to lunch… _separately_?" He asked. I noticed he was probably trying to reason wordlessly with my parents because it was a few moments later that my parents responded with an exuberant positive.

Edward thanked them and Carlisle said we'd get in the car and he'd drive us and Alice home so Edward could get his car.

Once we were at his house, he led me to a glossy, silver Volvo. We got in and he drove me to what would possibly be the best day of my life…

I know, way to be sappy. I'm probably softening up because of Edward. Two words: Sweet. Yuck.

Yeah. I'm a contradictory person. What makes me happy sometimes irks me, too.

After about half an hour, I asked Edward where we were going he said: "Oh, I want to take you somewhere special, so we're going to '_La Bella Italia_'. It's in Port Angeles and it's an Italian restaurant. I think you'll like it."

He was right. I was sure I'd like it.

When we arrived, he got out and I followed suit, but as I opened my door, for some reason, he frowned. I just ignored it.

As we walked in, I noticed that _again_ he seemed to attract the hostess. I mean, he is good-looking, but not that much! But it satisfied me that he ignored it.

This time, the hostess was like 19 or 20, and she was really pretty and she had unnaturally blond hair…

She seemed so swoon over him she didn't say anything; she just batted her eyelashes after looking at me and smiled.

"Um, table for 2," Edward said. He sounded really uncomfortable.

For a moment she looked confused, then she said: "Oh, uh, yeah. Follow me."

She grabbed 2 menus and walked toward a family-sized table where several families were eating. Before she got there, I caught a glimpse of a few smaller booths where couples were sitting.

She finally picked a table after walking through the whole place. She'd picked the nearest available table to the front, where she'd be.

As I started to sit, Edward shook his head and said: "Perhaps something more private?"

I don't know, but I think he handed her a tip.

She smiled, a sick twisted smile, and led us to one of the booths grudgingly. She set the menus down and left.

We sat down and I looked at the menu.

"Hi! I'm Amber; I'll be your server today. What would you like to drink?" Said a voice. I looked up and saw a new girl. This one looked as old as the hostess. And she had dark hair.

"Bella?" Edward said.

When Amber had been talking, she'd been looking at Edward. Now she turned grudgingly to look at me.

"I'll have a Coke."

"2 Cokes," Edward said. The waitress nodded and slipped away.

"So, what?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand. On a date, aren't you supposed to talk?

"I've been thinking, maybe, Alice is right. She used to say to me that when you find a person that you really like, you know it and you are instantly smitten. She says that person will understand you and always be there for you. I hope you think of me that way Bella. I know that even though we haven't like, known each other as how we are now, for very long, I already feel like you are that person," he said. He gazed into my eyes and stunned me into silence.

"So, what are your favorite bands?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Um, I love the Jonas Brothers and Taylor Swift. And Demi Lovato. Yeah, those are my favorites. Not in that order but, yeah. I like Paramore and Miley Cyrus. I heard a bit of Demi's new album and I need it. And even if I've only heard like 3 songs of _Lines, Vines and Trying Times_, I know I want it." I realized I was blabbing so I shut up.

"You like the _Jonas Brothers_?" He asked in an incredulous tone.

"Well, yes. I do. Is there a problem?" I asked in a playfully steely voice.

"No, I just thought you wouldn't like them. They seem so… so… weird," he said, obviously trying to see if he'd upset me.

"They are three talented boys whose music I happen to love. And just because they wear tight pants and button-down shirts while they perform does not make them 'weird'!" I know it was irrational to get mad at him over something as meaningless as a band I loved, but he was calling my dear Kevin, Joe and Nick "weird"!

"Sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to make you mad." He looked down and I could see he regretted saying anything about the Jonas Brothers.

I hit him playfully on the arm and said: "Why are you so serious? I like them, that doesn't mean you have to. And, by the way, it doesn't matter. If you thought I was mad, I was _playfully _mad. When I'm playfully mad, it doesn't mean anything." I smiled at him.

He looked up and smiled back, then, as the waitress came back, he grabbed my hand on the table.

She set down our glasses and glared at me.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

I looked at the first thing in the menu, which also happened to be my favorite. "Um, mushroom ravioli, please."

Edward ordered the same and Amber walked away, disappointed.

I'd always thought a first date was an awkward moment when you just sit and talk to a person you like and eat and talk and at the end, kiss. But I was so wrong. Sure, between Edward and me, it had been awkward first, but then we started talking about his friends and the school and TV and it was just effortless, easy. It felt natural to be with him.

When our food arrived, Amber tried to catch Edward's eye while setting our identical plates. She walked back disappointed again.

We ate talking about the Harry Potter books and how stupid it had been to change the movie date for Half-Blood Prince. After he saw how badly I wanted to see it, he promised me he'd take me the first day it was here.

I love him.

Anyway, after we were done, he paid and we left.

He opened the car door for me and I got inside.

The car purred to life, and as he was about to talk, my phone rang with ring tone that was for Kammie: "_Tell Me Something I Don't Know_" by Selena Gomez.

"Why is your phone playing that?" Edward asked.

"Kammie's calling. She doesn't like being bossed around and she dreams big, so that's her ring tone," I told him. Then I answered.

"Hey Kammie!"

"_Hey Bella! I miss you! We're shopping and someone told us you like some guy. That doesn't happen! We want to know! Talk, you're on Speaker_," Kammie practically screamed at the phone.

"Great. Um, well, his name's Edward and he's here and you're on Speaker, too. So watch what you say!" I said, and I put it on Speaker.

"Why---" Edward started. I shook my head.

"_OMG!!!! He's there! Where are you? Ooh! You would have liked this! There's a sale on every-day T-shirts and they are all plain! Like, one's green and another blue and so on… I'll buy you a few! What colors do you want?_" She'd started talking and Natasha had giggled when Kammie'd started talking.

"We're in his freaking car, Kam, Nasha! He just took me to lunch!" I was mad; they probably thought we were making-out or something…

"_Hang on, boyfriend calling. We'll text you from Adrianna's phone. Later, love you! Bye._" There was a chorus of bye's and later's and she hung up.

"Ah, the girls are going to kill me with questions… Guess I should've expected this…" I trailed off.

We rode in silence and I thought about today.

Edward kissed me.

Edward held my hand.

Edward took me to lunch.

Edward was ok with me liking the Jonas Brothers.

Oh God. I love him so much.

"Edward, I love you," I told him calmly.

"As I love you, Bella," he responded.

I could get used to this…

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**What do you think? Review please!**


	14. Lines, Vines and Trying Times

**Ok guys, I'd really appreciate it if you sent me heartfelt reviews, not 'PLEASE UPDATE SOON' and stuff. I don't like those. I mean, I write for fun and because you, the people who are reading this, are my inspiration to continue. If you don't send reviews, I just don't see the fun of writing. And don't send like 'nice chapter, update soon'. I want to know what you thought of what I published. Also, I'm a little slow because I'm reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I've` read over 200 pages in 2 days… Anyway, thanks for answering the poll, to the nice people who did. The winner was my favorite singer: Taylor Swift… Then came my favorite band: The Jonas Brothers… And I was disappointed no one voted for Demi, I really love her new CD… I will put the poll again, and this time, the choices are:**

**Taylor Swift with Kellie Pickler**

**Demi Lovato with Miley Cyrus**

**Jonas Brothers with Honor Society**

**Choose wisely. Anyway, on with the **

**Disclaimer:**

**Lavender (Brown- from HP): Can I trade places with Bella? At least she has a boy who loves her.**

**Me: No.**

**Lavender: Why?!?**

**Me: Because 1) I hate you and 2) You are not Twilight.**

**Lavender: *Sobs at me telling her I hate her* But you have as much power as me to make this story. Admit it!**

**Me: I own Twilight as much as Ron Weasley loves you. *Lavender cries***

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV:**

After our "date", Edward called his parents in the car and asked where to meet them. After some talk, Edward hung up and said: "I'll take you for some ice cream and we'll walk around a mall. I want to get a CD and apparently so do you."

When he saw my confused look, he said: "_Lines, Vines and Trying Times_, I saw it. I'll get it for you and we'll come in 3 weeks to get _Here We Go Again_."

I was close to tears. I looked away from him, but I think he saw my eyes water up.

Nobody had ever done anything that nice for me. I mean, sure, my friends would give me iTunes cards for me to buy CDs, but they didn't really know what CD I'd wanted. And my parents thought my obsessive music need was unhealthy, they thought I needed music to survive. Edward had told me he'd buy me 2 CDs! CDs I'd been waiting for for months now.

"Thanks," I finally managed to choke out.

We arrived at a small Basking Robins and I ordered a medium Mint Chocolate-Chip, while he took a plain medium Cookies 'N Cream.

We ate, talking about our shared hatred for Vanessa Hudgens and Nikki Reed. They were both pretty skilled actresses, but they didn't have the cleanest reputations, and Nikki Reed smoked. I said I hated smokers and Edward said he did too.

It's like we were made for each other.

After we finished, we got back inside we car and he drove towards a mall. He parked and led m towards a small music store that also sold DVDs and posters. There were posters of everything, even one of Taylor Swift, but Edward whispered in my ear that these were the cheapest, that we would get a high-quality one for me.

Finally, we arrived at the Pop section.

_Lines, Vines and Trying Times _was right there, and at an arm's length. I reached for it and took it, with a smile on my face.

I turned it back to see the listing of songs:

_World War III_

_Paranoid_

_Fly With Me_

_Poison Ivy_

_Hey Baby_

_Before the Storm _Feat. Miley Cyrus

_What Did I Do To Your Heart_

_Much Better_

_Black Keys_

_Don't Charge Me For The Crime _Feat. Common

_Turn Right_

_Don't Speak_

_Keep It Real_

Yay!

I wanted this album so bad!

Edward took it from my hands and went over to the cash register. I followed him.

"What's your favorite Paramore song?" I asked him.

"Hm? Oh, Misery Business, Fences, That's What You Get or For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic," he sounded like I'd just pulled him from a train of thought.

"Hey! Those are my favorites, too!"

After that, there was an awkward, yet comfortable silence. He paid and we got to the car. Wordlessly, he put in the CD and immediately, we were met by a different Jonas Brothers sound. But I still loved it.

After _World War III_, I mouthed every word to _Paranoid_ and when _Fly With Me _came on, I instantly loved it, but I found, at first, _Poison Ivy_ to be a pointless song. Edward grudgingly agreed they were good when _Hey Baby_ was over, but that's as far as we got listening to my new CD because we arrived at my house.

He turned off _Before The Storm_ before it started and looked at me.

"When I called my parents, they said yours wanted you home to unpack and stuff, so they brought your bag from my place and I was to leave you here. I just want you to know, I love you," he said, intensity burning in his eyes.

"I love you too."

That's as far as I got, because suddenly, he kissed me. It was much like our first kiss, only longer.

After we drew back, he smiled and walked me to the door where he kissed me once more and left.

I went inside and was met by my mother, looking slightly annoyed, but more happy than annoyed.

"Bella, did you enjoy yourself?" My mother asked.

"Um, yeah, and he got me the new Jonas Brothers CD," I said. I wanted to slip to my room and daydream, not talk to my mom about Edward. "Listen mom, what do I have to do in my room?"

"Well honey, you have the bed and shelves from back home here, so make the bed, put your clothes and underwear in the closet and fill the shelves until we get drawers and a desk. Tomorrow Esme's taking us to a decoration store where we'll get rugs and carpets and desks and everything," my mother said.

I obeyed and did everything she told me. It had been one hour and a half since she told me to do it when I came back down.

"Hey Bells, you're done quite soon. You remember Angela? Angela Weber? You and her used to be good friends before we moved and her parents invited us over for dinner tonight. We leave in an hour, so take a shower and dress in some jeans or whatever. You have 45 minutes," my mother said.

I took a shower without washing my hair, deciding on just letting it fall. After I was done, I went to my room and put on my skinny, dark jeans and a deep blue dress that, if not worn with anything under it, is extremely short. I put on my lack flats and a silver headband on my hair, pulling my extra-long bangs back, (they got underneath my chin). I grabbed a silver purse and put my stuff into it. I grabbed my cell and texted Adrianna:

"thanks for spiling! btw yes im a little mad! gota go, luv u. bye!

---B"

I went back downstairs and realized I still had 20 minutes so I turned on the TV to see Demi Lovato singing her latest single _Here We Go Again_. I had this video in my iPod, and when the video was done, I switched to TeeNick, where they'd have iCarly on. Man, I love that show. It's just so funny!

Anyway, they were showing iGo To Japan. I watched in silence, cracking up when the lady at the reception desk in the hotel referred to Carly and Freddie as a married couple. And then I laughed more as Carly slapped him for raising his eyebrows.

My phone started playing _Lovebug_, Edward's ring tone.

I picked up.

"Hi."

"Hello Beautiful," his sweet, velvety voice said. "What are you doing just now?"

"Just watching TV!" I had to stop to laugh at Sam being outraged when they missed breakfast. "Oh, that's funny!"

"What're you watching?" He had honest curiosity in his voice, so I told him.

"iCarly. iGo To Japan. It's one of the only movies I can see 3 times that never fails to crack me up." I waited until he spoke.

"You watch iCarly?" He asked, once again with the incredulous tone.

"Yes. Problem?"

This time, his answer came quicker and much more reassuring.

"No, just surprised, that's all." He seemed as though he wanted to ask something. "Anyway, what're you doing tonight?"

"Mom and dad were invited to dinner by the Weber's and I have to go," I informed him.

"Oh, Angela Weber is a nice girl. Become her friend and not Lauren's or Jessica's. Got that?" He seemed sure of what he was saying, so I responded with a positive and laughed some more when Sam beat up those Japanese cousins.

I hung up with Edward not long after that and my parents came down and drove to the Weber's house. We got out of the car and rang the doorbell. There was a yell of "Coming!" and the door opened to reveal a tall, light-brown haired girl with jeans and a lace blouse. She wasn't wearing heels so she must've been naturally taller than my 5'4".

"Oh, you must be the Swans. I'll go tell mom and dad. Come in." She had a sweet voice. The kind you'd want your best friend to have.

We came inside and sat down on the couch. **(I will not explain or otherwise show the Weber's house because I wanna keep writing and that would just slow me down!)**

After a few minutes a man and a woman came out with Angela.

Well, here goes nothing.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* ­_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* ­_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* ­_*_***

**What do you think? If you don't review I'll stop posting!**


	15. Author's Note on Reviews

**I know you hate these, but, I said I wouldn't update if I didn't get reviews. I've gotten a few and thanks, but, I feel that you could write more that 'update soon'. **

**I'm not going to put up the next chapter until I get at least to the total of 150 reviews, ok! I already have 130, so, please! I am writing, but I want reviews! The ones that say nice things inspire me and stuff, but what I have is not enough, I need more.**

**So as I said, I won't update till I get over 150 reviews.**

**Sorry to you sensitive people who **_**do**_** send reviews! Send a nice review! Give a little love and it all comes back to you!**

**Yeah, that's it. Give reviews and you'll get a new chapter!**


	16. Dinner at Angela's

**Hey guys, so thanks for reviewing. We almost made the 150 reviews, by six! I just wrote this chapter and couldn't keep it to myself for now! So, anyway, review regularly. I am currently reading Harry Potter 7 and I've cried several times. And I can't believe what Harry said to Lupin. That was just mean!**

**Anyway, someone, *COUGH* Coby Cullen *COUGH* sent this and I wanna thank her: **_**Come on people REVIEW FOR HER  
I already did!**_

**Oh and when I asked for reviews, I meant reviews not Story Alerts and Favorite Stories, got it? Next time I ask for reviews, please review, I mean, what is really the problem?**

**Anyway, the poll winner is Taylor Swift. Thanks for voting.**

**Now another poll: What should Taylor Swift wear to a concert?**

**A sparkly dress and cowboy boots**

**A summer dress and sparkly flats**

**Black dress and cowboy boots**

**All of them are with her curly locks down, of course. **

**Anyway, Disclaimer:**

**Vanessa (Hudgens): Why do you hate me?**

**Me: Your indecent pics and just that you auditioned for Leah when everyone knows you would ruin the movie.**

**Vanessa: Fine! But if I have to admit anything, you do too!**

**Me: You haven't admitted anything, but if it'll get you outta my hair: I don't have a boyfriend!**

**Vanessa: Whatever. Admit you don't own Twilight.**

**Me: Oh, I don't own Twilight. But I do own a tote bag with the Cullen Crest on it!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV:**

My first thought on the woman and man that came out with Angela were that they were tall, then that they weren't dressed as formally as us.

Mrs. Weber was just a little over an inch taller than me and she had dirty blond hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a white skirt and a forest-green blouse accompanied by green heels. Her husband had brown hair and he wore glasses over dark, brown eyes. He was probably 6'1" or so and he was wearing jeans and a red polo. He stared at us, taking in my mother's dress and pearl necklace and my dad's jacket. Finally, he said: "Hello Mr. Swan, it's nice to meet you. And you must be his wife and Bella. Oh, I remember when you were just a little over a year old. You've changed so much."

Dad introduced us and they introduced themselves and the Mrs. Weber said that dinner wasn't ready.

My mom insisted on helping her and Mrs. Weber gave in and walked to the kitchen.

The men walked over and sat down, talking about sports, so that left an awkward silence between me and Angela.

Then I remembered Edward's words: _"Oh, Angela Weber is a nice girl. Become her friend and not Lauren's or Jessica's. Got that?" _And I immediately thought of things to say.

"Um, hi. Do you like Taylor Swift?" It was one of the things I loved most, so I wanted to know if she did.

"No." I felt disappointment. "I love her! She's so amazing!" Ah, nice.

"Oh my gosh, I do too. And the Jonas Brothers?" I asked.

"Yes. And Demi Lovato?" She said.

"Duh! And iCarly?"

"Of course." I have to agree, this girl is like my twin in music and TV!

Then we talked about the Harry Potter's and somehow ended up talking about why they shouldn't have changed the date of the new movie from November. Then we talked about how cool it would have been if Harry and Ginny had been together since Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. And how stupid Fleur was.

And then she talked to me about the school. She was my age and she was so smart that she, like me, was going to have classes with seniors. She said she often got teased about being such a geek and being friend-less, but she said she didn't mind, as long as she wasn't bullied. I told her I'd be her friend and I'd make Alice Brandon meet her, too and her face brightened up.

Then I asked her if she liked anybody. She blushed, looked away, and said no. But it sounded unconvincing. I didn't want to make her feel pressured so I dropped it. But then she asked me the same. I said: "Um, yes. And he likes me back. And he kissed me."

"Oh, who is he? Is he from Phoenix?" She sounded curious, but not overly curious, the way Kammie and Natasha would've been.

"Um, no. He's from here. He's Edward Cullen," I said. I didn't want to sound arrogant or proud, so I said it softly.

"Oh, he's really nice to me. He's like, one of the most popular guys in school, he could have any girl in school, but he ignores all that, he's just a regular guy. You're lucky to be dating him," she said. Wow, Edward was nice to her. Why did that surprise me?!? He was one of the nicest people I knew!

"Yeah, I am," I said.

"So, um, anyway, what do you think of Ashley Tisdale making a new CD?" She asked awkwardly a moment later.

And so we started talking about how her first one had been a "hit" and how the second one was just trying to get out of her Disney image. Then we talked about her getting a tattoo and how wrong that was and next thing I know we were talking about how _He Could Be The One _by Hannah Montana was a weirdly unromantic song to both of us, yet we both liked it. We confessed to having a few Hannah songs on our iPods and laughed when we saw we had the same one: Purple Nano, 4rth generation, 8 Giga Bites. After that, we listened to _You Belong With Me _by Taylor Swift and then _Breathe_. I wished I never had to experience what it says on _Breathe_ with Edward. Then she put _He Could Be The One_ and I thought about someone throughout the whole song. Guess who? I don't have to tell you; you aren't stupid.

After 20 minutes, we heard our mothers calling us. Apparently, dinner was done and we were to sit at the table. Angela sat down next to me.

Mr. Weber said grace and we started eating the lasagna Mrs. Weber and Renee had cooked. It was surprisingly good, so my mom probably didn't touch it. My mom is a horrible cook; I cook at home.

When we finished, Mrs. Weber cleaned up and brought back a plate of brownies.

"Dig in, everyone. Angie made them," she said. She smiled at her daughter while Angela blushed. Cool, she could cook, too.

After that, the men went to the living room to watch a football game, or something, and the women went to the kitchen to chat.

"You wanna come up to my room?" Angela asked me.

"Sure."

She led me up the stairs and into a white door. She opened it and I was met by a small, yet crowded room. It had a twin bed against the left side, which had purple and blue covers. The walls were painted purple with white hearts and peace signs and dots and stars and other forms. There were posters everywhere. There were Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, Jonas Brothers, Frankie Jonas, Nick Jonas, Taylor Lautner, and there was a photo of what looked like freshmen students in a line. I recognized Angela. I also saw Jessica from IHOP.

There was a desk that held a computer and a few notebooks, pens, binders, folders and an album. And there was a mahogany wardrobe that was a shade lighter than my hair.

I sat on the bed and Angela showed me our to-be class. There were about 20 students. There were obviously the popular girls; you could tell who they were because while everyone was in normal jeans and bulky jackets and boots or sneakers, they wore skinny jeans, fitted parkas and high-heeled boots. I wasn't that surprised to see Rosalie between the 4 girls. Then there were the middle people, where I would probably be. There were 2 girls with dark hair and 1 with a perm and braces. There were 2 boys in the middle people: one was black and he looked tired, and the other one had blond hair gelled in orderly spikes, a round baby face and blue eyes. Then there were the jocks. There was a tall, blond boy and a boy with dark hair and eyes to match. I was surprised to find a girl there. She seemed different from the others. She had a slender build, like me, but she looked like she could handle a ball. She had brown hair and green eyes and she looked like she always hung out with the boys, because she was wearing loose fitting jeans and a shabby T-shirt. There were 4 geeks, one of them with black hair and skin problems, another with the same only he had glasses and dirty blond hair. Another was a girl with big glasses over blue eyes, and curly, blond, messed-up hair and a boy who looked handsome if you got past the skin and hair problems. He had a strong build with no muscle, and blond hair with green eyes. And there were 2 loners. Angela was one and the other had blond hair in a pony tail, with big glasses and she looked kind of sad. I'd been glad not to see Alice in the popular girls, she was better than that. She'd been in the middle people.

Now, don't get me wrong, I didn't stereotype them. Angela had said the groups and pointed at the people she meant. When she mentioned herself I saw a tear coming out of her eye and I hugged her.

"It's ok. Look, those people don't know what they're missing out on, by not being your friends! You are an amazing person. I don't know what it's like to not have friends, but I don't want you to live that way anymore. I will be your friend," I reassured her.

"Thanks Bella." She sniffed.

We sat like that for a moment and then we both looked at each other and yelled: "FLY WITH ME!" and put the song.

After learning the song, we talked and before we knew it, it was 10:30 P.M.

My phone played _Lovebug _and I quickly answered.

"Hi! I'm with Angela, BTW, you're on speaker," I greeted him. It wasn't true, but he made me blush and I didn't want to in front of Ang.

"Well, what a greeting." I laughed. "Anyway, I listened to the Jonas Brother's new CD and I must admit, I like them. I'll take you to see them some day."

"Well thanks." This was working.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Bella?" He asked me.

"I think your mom is taking us shopping again. This time for carpets and stuff," I said.

"Oh, right. Um, Carlisle and Rosalie aren't coming, so I'll go and take you to see a movie or something," he said angelically.

"Uh, ok. Look, Ang and I are listening to _Lines, Vines and Trying Times_ and then we're going to put _You Belong With Me_, so I'll call you later," I said. He probably wouldn't hang up so soon, and I decided he wouldn't say anything embarrassing, so I put it on Speaker.

"You belong with me," he said.

"Yeah, it's an awesome song and---" I began, but he cut me off.

"No, as in _you _belong with _me_." I felt my face heat up.

"Ha Ha… Yeah. So I'll call you later to talk about tomorrow."

"Yeah, and no matter what we do, I won't care 'cause I'll be with you!" Great!

"Bye!" I said and hung up.

"Sorry, I feel intrusive," Angela said.

"It's ok." I didn't know what to say.

She was going to say something, but her door opened and Mrs. Weber and my mom came in.

"Good to see you 2 are getting along. But it's getting late. You can come around any other time, Bella," Mrs. Weber said.

"Yeah, sweetie, we have to go," my mother said.

"Ok."

I got up and hugged Angela and followed the women to the front, where we all said or goodbyes and my family left.

It was a good night.

I met a good friend, I talked to Edward and I ate yummy brownies.

I love my life sometimes, but other times, it sucks.

You ask why it sucks, well, that's another story for another time…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, so what do you think? Someone said it's going a bit slow, but it will speed up. I promise!**


	17. Am I his girlfriend?

**Ok guys, as always I will say: Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks to the people who review. Blah, blah, blah. But today I'm adding something new here. I was thinking about writing a few One-Shots and I want your opinion. The ideas will be down at the end of the chapter… I'm not going to post them till I'm done with this story, but I wanna know what you guys think… And also that I want you guys to vote on the poll on the last chapter:**

**What should Taylor Swift wear to a concert?**

**a) A sparkly dress and cowboy boots**

**b) A summer dress and sparkly flats**

**c) Black dress and cowboy boots**

**All of them are with her curly locks down, of course.**

**Please answer…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Random guy: Heard you were writing a story based on Twilight. Is it true?**

**Me: Who are you?**

**Random guy: I'm random guy, now answer me!**

**Me: Yes, it's true. Save your breath, I'll say it now: I don't own Twilight.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV:**

Ok, remember last night? When we went to Angela's house? You do? Good. So anyway, when I got home, I called Edward. He said that since Esme was coming to help us, he'd come too and afterwards, he'd take me to a movie or something. After that, I took a shower and went to bed.

Today I woke up at 7:30 to a gray light coming in from my window. I examined my bedroom, thinking of all the times Edward had hugged me, kissed my cheek, held my hand, knowing the reason that even he didn't know back then. The walls were light blue and I'd removed the lace curtains in hope that mom saw that I wanted new ones. I didn't have much in my room, seeing as we'd only moved in yesterday, but I could picture it after it was stocked and repainted.

I crossed the hall to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I went downstairs to the kitchen and--- surprise: No food. Great. I couldn't go up and tell my parent 'cause they'd yell at me, curse me and possibly even hit me if I woke them up.

Oh, yeah, that's the thing I meant when I said my life sucked sometimes. My parents are nice, but when you wake them up or tick the off or something, they explode. They've called me an 'idiot' and 'an ungrateful little brat' since I was 14. Then my friends and I saw this interview with Johnny Depp where they asked him if he knew where his name came from or anything and he said he knew in German it meant 'idiot'. My friends and I all started cracking up and, since we were like 10, we decided to tell our parents. My parents called me Depp every time I asked for help with my homework.

Don't get me wrong, I love my parents and they're not abusive, but sometimes I wish they'd care a little bit more about me. And I know that my mom has seemed nice from what I've told you, but that's wrong. When we're with other people, they're the best parents ever, and when they wanna know something. Otherwise they just ignore me.

I sighed and went upstairs and took a shower. I read a little bit and actually cleared 2 chapters of City of Glass and I was halfway through Taylor Swift's first CD when there was a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I said.

My mom opened the door and came in.

"Hon, you probably noticed there's no food. I'm gonna call Esme and invite her to IHOP again." She said this with no feeling. She turned and closed the door.

I vaguely heard her talk to Esme, sounding sweet. She came back up a few minutes later.

"We're having breakfast at her house. Get ready. We leave in half an hour," she said.

I didn't have much to do, so I listened to the rest _Taylor Swift_ while I went around my room and packed my toothbrush and retainer and my wallet. I also took a small hairbrush, hand sanitizer, I put City of Glass in my bag, and a few other necessities in case my period arrived. After I was done, I still had 25 minutes, so I texted Edward:

"whacha doin? im coming over with mom & dad. Luv u.

---B"

I hoped I wasn't waking him up or annoying him or something. I didn't wanna seem like an obsessive kind of girlfriend. Wait, is that what we are? Boyfriend and girlfriend? I didn't think so, I mean, he didn't ask me. But I guess that doesn't mean I can go around flirting with other guys. So, we went out, that's all. He must realize this too, right? I hope he did. I wanna be able to say I'm Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

**EPOV:**

Ok, you're probably wondering what I'm doing up at 4 in the morning. You're probably asking yourself if I'm insane. Well, I am. Not in the way you are probably thinking, though. I consider myself insane because yesterday I kissed, went out and kissed again the girl of my dreams. And it never crossed my mind to ask her to be my girlfriend.

Wow I'm stupid!

Anyway, it was 4 in the morning, and there are a few possible reasons as to why I would be up this early. First, there's that I was too excited about seeing the object of my love and desire that I couldn't fall asleep. There was that I set an alarm to wake up this early. Or that I woke up from a bad dream.

It was the fact that I woke up from a bad dream, though.

I dreamt that some guy, some random guy, came up and asked Bella what I so stupidly forgot to ask myself: For her to be his girlfriend. And because this is a bad dream, she glanced at me, said yes, and kissed him.

That was about the part when I woke up…

I knew Bella wouldn't do that. I mean, she said she loved me, so when she came over tomorrow, on our date, I'd ask her.

But I still couldn't forget the way she'd looked at me. It was like she was gloating. But, why?

It doesn't matter, I'll probably torture myself thinking about it, but in the end it won't matter. I love Bella and I'll love her until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love her then, too.

I realized I wasn't going to get any sleep, so I did what the whole family does when we are frustrated. I went to the Creativity Room.

I knew nobody would tell me anything for 2 reasons: 1) Because they know that if I'm here, nothing they say or do will make me feel worse, and 2) Because they know I'm here to do something. They probably won't bother me, seeing as it's 4:30 A.M.! But in any case, I was sure they wouldn't ground me or anything.

So, I sat down and took a notebook. I can write poetry, I play the piano and the guitar, and I could write a song. What to do? I knew I was going to write something for Bella, but was it going to be a song, a composition or a poem.

She was really passionate about music, and she seemed like the kind of girl who appreciated English Literature. But any guy could write her a poem or a song.

I was going to write her a lullaby.

Why? It just popped into my mind. A lullaby is something to make you fall asleep, right? Well, she said she had trouble falling asleep, so I'd write her a lullaby and I'd show it to her sometime…

I got the keyboard and let my hands flow freely through the different keys and before I knew it, a beautiful song was playing. I finished it and wrote it down, positive I would forget it if I didn't.

I knew I wouldn't get any sleep so I got my iPod and stayed in my room. I looked through the songs I'd downloaded from Rosalie's play list today. Ah: Jonas Brothers.

I'd downloaded _Jonas Brothers_, _A Little Bit Longer_, and the one that I bought Bella today, _Lines, Vines and Trying Times_.

I decided that no matter how stupid Tyler and Jasper say these guys are, if Bella likes them, I'll give them a chance.

I decided to try the first CD: _Jonas Brothers_.

I pressed play.

I was met by a catchy tune that was followed by:

_I told you I made dinner plans_

_For you and me and no one else_

_That don't include your crazy friends_

_Well, I'm done_

…

You know how it goes. If you don't, go get the song or something.

I listened through the whole CD and I could see why Bella liked them; their songs were understandable and their voices were good.

I guess this music bored me because next thing I knew, Bella's ring tone, _I'm Only Me When I'm With You_, was waking me up.

I woke up and got my phone. She hadn't called; she'd sent a text message. It said:

"whacha doin? im coming over with mom & dad. Luv u.

---B"

So there, she said she loves me. Wait, she's coming over?!?!?

"Mom, are Bella and her parents coming over?" I yelled.

"Yes, you don't have to shout. They're coming in about 20 minutes for breakfast. Get ready," my mom said. I was surprised to find her near my door. She was fully dressed.

"Ok, thanks." I took some clothes and went to the bathroom. I got lucky. Rosalie wasn't here. I slipped in the bathroom and took a shower, along with everything you have to do in the morning. When I was done, I still had 6 minutes till the Swans got here, so I took my iPod and listened to _That's What You Get _by Paramore.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_

_It's your turn, so take a seat_---

I was interrupted by knocking on my door. My mom came inside.

"Edward, could you help me make bacon and eggs? Your father's not here and Rosalie is still asleep. Please?" My mother asked.

"Yeah mom."

We walked downstairs and started cooking and after what felt like 10 minutes but was probably only 5, the doorbell rang.

"I got it," I said.

I walked to the door and opened it. I saw Renee and Charlie looking tired, but still fully-dressed and fine. And then my eyes saw Bella. God, even when she was trying to be simple she was beautiful. She was wearing some blue jeans with a clingy light-green T-shirt that said: "I love books" and some gray Converse. She had the same black tote bag as yesterday and the same light jacket.

"Hi guys. Come in." I walked back inside and they followed me. When we entered the kitchen, Esme greeted them warmly and told them to go to the living room. They went and Esme told me to take a rest.

Bella had stayed behind and when I left to my room, she followed.

I went inside and faced her.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I was going to ask her if she would ever do what she did in my dream, but I wasn't sure.

"Yes. You can ask me anything, well almost anything… There are certain things I won't answer," she said thoughtfully. We were looking into each other's eyes with a lot of intensity.

"Um, would you…? Would you ever…? Uh, will you be my girlfriend?" I was aiming to ask if she would ever do what she did in my dream, but as you clearly read, I chickened out and asked a question that was as important as it was embarrassing.

"Yes Edward. I love you."

Yes!!!!! She's my girlfriend. Inside my head, I'm doing this dance where you go: She's my girlfriend and you're doing a little cabbage patch. **(I remembered that from a **_**That's So Raven **_**episode. That's the dance where your arms do little circles in front of your torso, by the way.) **

I didn't know what to do. Only a mili-second had passed since she said yes and I didn't know what to do so I kissed her.

After we broke apart she hugged me. It felt like my whole body was made to fit hers. Like my arms were made for her.

We disengaged ourselves and smiled. Then she noticed my iPod on the bed.

She sat on the edge of the unmade bed and asked: "What were you listening to?"

"Uh, Paramore, I think." I was so happy I thought my heart would explode.

She put the earphones on and pressed play. I sat next to her and put my arm around her and peeked to see what she was listening to.

Oh, _For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic_.

She listened to the song while I stared at her, wondering what she was thinking, how she was feeling? I would give anything, except Bella, to read minds.

The song switched to _White Horse_ by Taylor Swift and I looked at her face.

What I saw shocked me. Bella was a cheerful, happy person. She looked sad. Really sad.

I stopped the song and removed her earplugs.

"What?" She asked.

"Why do you look so sad? It's like, I don't know. Tell me what's wrong," I said.

"Yeah, it's time I told someone."

"Told someone what? What are you talking about, Bella?" Was she about to tell me someone had broken her heart before? I swear, if I saw the guy that did I would kill him.

"Get that worried look off your face; it's not about me. It's about Natasha. See, when we were 12, she had a boyfriend and they were secretly dating for 6 months because she wasn't allowed to date. One day, we were at the mall, her and me, and he wasn't with her because he said he had baseball practice. We walked near the fountain and she was telling me about how much she liked him and I told her that maybe she loved him. She giggled and when we turned to go to _Claire's_, she stopped. She turned really pale and tears went down her face.

"I asked her what was wrong and she said: 'Freddie'. Her boyfriend's name. She pointed to a boy and a girl sitting on the bench by the big fountain holding hands. I looked more closely at them and saw that the boy was her boyfriend and the girl was Olivia, a girl we all hated. They were holding hands and suddenly, he took a small bag out of his pocket and gave it to her. She opened it, examined whatever was in it and kissed him.

"That was about Natasha's breaking point. She walked over and screamed at him and told him it was over. He screamed it had never started because for a relationship to be real, everyone had to know about it. Natasha ran away crying and I found her in the ladies room.

"She told me she wanted to go home and we called and told her parents to pick us up. She carefully contorted her face as if nothing had happened when her mom arrived. She asked me to spend the night and before we went to bed, she told me to never tell anyone about it. I promised to never tell anyone who would judge her. You see, she'd been afraid Kammie would be mad if Natasha had gotten a boyfriend before her and they'd fight and Adrianna would be disappointed so she'd told me. I never told anyone except now.

"When I remember that day, how her face had looked when she'd seen them, I feel so sad, like that had happened to me. And when the _White Horse_ video came out and I saw it, I was reminded of that. Natasha saw it too and she cried for hours. Every time I hear the song, I get sad. It's just so horrible, you know, the feeling that someone would cheat on you. I guess it's like feeling like you're not enough for that person, even though they are for you. I'd hate it if it happened to me."

"Oh Bella. I promise not to let that ever happen to you. I love you." I hugged her.

We stayed like that for a while, until I saw that it had been over 20 minutes. What was wrong with my mother? Why had she not called to say the eggs and bacon were ready? She must be making a lot.

Anyway, I forgot all about that when Bella kissed me and whispered thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think? Review please! Oh and the ideas for the One-Shots are:**

**How I think Bella is during a normal day in zombie town, (when Edward leaves her).**

**How I think it would have been if Bella hadn't jumped off the cliff.**

**Bella thinks, while human post Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn, what would happen if she never changed. Based on **_**100 Years **_**by Five For Fighting.**


	18. Doing Many Things Now

**Hey guys! So, some people have been asking why I never mentioned that Charlie and Renee Swan were abusive. Someone asked me if Bella would tell Edward about her abusive parents. Let's get one thing straight: They are not abusive. They became parents at a very young age and they don't have the necessary experience. And when Renee turned to her mother for help, her mother ignored her. She left her and wouldn't help her because she thought she had a failure of a daughter. So Bella's parents aren't abusive; they do love her, they just don't show it. When they called her names, it was because they work very hard and they take it out on her because if they take it out on each other they'll end up alone and they are terrified of that.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. I might get a little slow because since I wrote Chapter 3, my mom told my grandma and she told my dad and he's been wanting to read it for about 3 weeks and I'm so busy writing he's never actually read my story. And my step mom hasn't read anything since when Alice arrives at IHOP. So I have to give them the computer sometime.**

**Also, this is all happening in real time. They arrived in Forks on Saturday, July 11, 2009 and so on and so forth. **

**Anyway, Disclamier:**

**Selena (Gomez): Why am I not mentioned here? And my BFF is? Can I play someone? Can I be her nice friend?**

**Me: Slow down. You're giving me a headache! Jeez. Anyway, you're not here cuz I don't want you to be.**

**Selena: Just say it already!**

**Me: I don't own Twilight or Demi Lovato. But I do own the movie and her CDs!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV:**

I cannot believe I told Edward about Natasha's secret! How could I do that? That happened over 4 years ago!

Even if she was probably going to kill me, it felt good to tell someone, especially someone I could trust, someone who would never judge her.

So after I told Edward, we hugged and stuff and then he told me the sweetest thing ever: That he would never cheat or let me be cheated on.

After we hugged some more, Esme called us and we ate. I so happy I was sure I must be glowing. I mean, come on, happy people glow, right? Anyway, the point is I was really happy.

After we ate, Esme planned to take us to a few furniture stores. I know there are some people out there that wanna hear what she was saying that they're gonna get mad at me for tuning it out, but trust me, it was way too boring.

We got in the car and drove to _Sears_, where Esme claimed they had nice bed sheets and things for my room that were cheap. God bless her, she's so nice.

After 2:30 hours, we finally had a turquoise carpet for the entrance of my room, a cool, white trash bin, white curtains, and a purple-and-silver bedspread with matching pillowcases for me and cream-colored bedspreads and pillowcases, and a whole bunch of other stuff for my parents' room.

Then we went to another hardware store that specialized in furniture. We got a couch, some chairs, a rug, a few pillows for the couch, a black box for my room and the all important clear-crystal shelves that could sustain my books. When we were done, it was time for lunch and we decided to have lunch at the Cullen's and then start decorating. Edward said he'd help me as long as he could take me for ice cream first. I really doubted Renee would agree, but she did.

When we got to the house, and walked into the kitchen. Esme ordered Chinese food after checking it was ok and said that we should make ourselves at home, so mom and dad turned the TV on and Edward and I went up to his room.

Once there, I looked at him.

"Wanna listen to the Jonas Brothers?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. But the new CD, please."

He put his iPod on his speakers and put the new CD on and _World War III_ started.

I listened to it, then sat on the bed and took out my book. I only had a little over a hundred pages left, so I started reading.

Edward turned the volume down and sat beside me.

It had been 20 minutes and I was by the last chapter. Even though I knew it was coming, I still cried when Valentine killed Jace. **(Note to those who haven't read the Mortal Instruments Series: the stuff I'll be saying now is doing reference to it, but I'll have to explain because Edward has not read it.)**

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Valentine killed Jace," I said between sobs. "With Clary right there! I know it's gonna happen, but I still cry!" I looked at his confused face and explained. "Valentine is the bad guy. Jace was Valentine's 'son'. It was a lie but he really thinks that until he sees the other guy who really is the bad guy's son. Jace is good. I mean, he fights bad things, he's attractive to girls and even when he's arrogant and mean, it's hot. Clary lived with her mom until they attacked her and she went to live to another place. She met Jace and they started to like each other, but in the end, they are told they're brother and sister.

"From there, they pretend like they don't care, but that's impossible for them, so I got really frustrated because I was like: 'I don't care if you're related! You belong together!' And finally, in the end, he tells her: '_There is no pretending. I love you and I will love you until I die. And if there's a life after that, I'll love you then.' _And it gets all sweet and stuff, and the next day, he runs off to practically get himself killed. And Clary's mom wakes up from a coma or something and tells Clary her story and that Jace is not her brother.

"I was so happy then I was practically jumping on my bed. Anyway, Jace goes and kills the actual son and then he goes to where Valentine is with Clary. Valentine kills Jace, which is why I was crying now. And then an Angel comes and kills Valentine and asks Clary what she wants most. She says Jace and he comes back to life. And they are together. That's pretty much it."

"So let me get this straight: Clary and Jace like each other, but they're told they're related and they try to ignore the other, but they always come back to it and he tells her he loves her and then he goes off and her moms tells her it's a lie. He dies and she brings him back. That's… wow," he said.

"Yeah, anyway, he just died so I wanna read what happens."

I continued reading, and by the time the food arrived, I was happy dancing that I finished the book.

We ate and mom and dad went to our house and Edward took me to an ice cream shop.

This time, I ate a chocolate scoop that had fudge and brownie bits and Edward had Vanilla with caramel.

We ate our ice cream and he asked me why I hated smokers.

"Well, partly because it pollutes and because it's wrong, I mean, you are killing yourself by smoking. That goes for people who do drugs, too. And Adriana, Natasha and I all hate smokers because one time, we were outside a mall, waiting for Adrianna's mom to pick us up when these people come up to us and are all like: 'Move. This is our spot.' We didn't, so they just started smoking there. We started coughing like crazy and the next day we were all sick," I said.

We talked some more and got to my house, where my mom called to me.

"Hon, guess what? Emmett's visiting! For 2 weeks!" She said excitedly.

Yay!

"Oh my gosh! Yes! He's coming to Forks?!? When does he arrive?" I practically screamed.

"He arrives next Friday and he's staying for 2 weeks!"

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

See, Emmett was my favorite cousin. He was kind of intimidating, considering he had huge muscles and he was really big. He wasn't fat, though. And even if he was intimidating, he was just a big teddy bear inside.

"Who's Emmett?" Someone asked. I looked around, oblivious to the fact that I'd been jumping up and down and dancing like an idiot a second ago.

Oh, Edward had asked that. Yeah, he didn't know about Emmett.

"Emmett's my favorite cousin. He's one year older than me, but when you weren't here, he was like the big brother I never had. He's fun and he totally gets me," I said. I hoped he understood.

"Oh."

"Now sweetie, since he's coming, we have to tidy up the house faster, so go do your room and tomorrow the guy's gonna paint the house. Go!"

I went upstairs, with Edward following me and when we go to my room, I looked and saw that all the stuff we bought today for me were here.

"Great, let's get to work."

First, I got rid of the yellow-and-white covers and replaced them with the purple-and-silver ones and took the black box and the trash bin and placed them around and around until we found a spot that looked good. Then we placed my turquoise carpet neatly and put the white curtains on the railing. The only thing left to do was paint and put the shelves, but that couldn't be today. We also had to get a desk. We'd seen a few today, but I was determined to find one that matched the shelves. I just hoped we did.

When we were done, I collapsed on the bed. Edward did the same. I looked over at him and I smiled.

We stayed that way for a while, just smiling, looking at each other, when suddenly he asked: "Bella, what day is it today?"

I looked at my digital watch that told time. "It's Monday, 13 of July. Why?"

"We both like the Harry Potters and the new movie's coming out soon. I wanna take you."

"Thanks," I mumbled, distracted. He wanted to take me to a movie. And not just any movie, a movie I'd been waiting for for 2 years! It was going to be one, and Adrianna, the only one of the girls who loved Harry Potter, and I had made plans to go, but they'd switched it to July 22 because of some movie about vampires. We didn't go see it, offended that they took the date.

After a while, I made dinner. Apparently, Renee and Charlie had gone grocery shopping whie I was with Edward.

I made some hamburgers and fries and everyone complimented me. Edward had dinner with us and when he left, he kissed me on the porch.

..................................

And that's pretty much how every day went for the next 2 weeks. We'd have breakfast, Edward would come over and help decorate, we'd have lunch, Edward would take me out and he'd stay for dinner, or sometimes, he'd take me to dinner.

The day the guy came and painted, he did my room first, seeing as it was going to be the only room with posters and instead of Edward taking me out to dinner, he took me to movie/book/music store that sold posters. Yeah, I'm talking about Border's.

We saw Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, Paramore, the cast of that vampire movie, some posters for Harry Potter, Mitchel Musso, Hannah Montana, among others.

I got the Jonas Brothers, which was with Nick's and Joe's new haircuts, Demi with dark hair, a small Paramore poster with a part of the lyrics for Decode, a poster of Harry with Ginny, and I found one that I'd had back home that I'd never taken down: a poster of Cedric Diggory from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I just liked that character, so I bought the small version of the poster. I got Selena Gomez and some random pictures of peace signs and hearts indicating love.

That was pretty much how it went. Until it was Tuesday 21.

Edward had told me he'd buy me Demi Lovato's new CD, and it came out today, but I didn't want him to spend so much money on me, seeing as he took me out almost every day. I had made myself pretty clear when I said I didn't want him to buy me the CD, but when he came over that morning, he brought the CD.

I made sure my face was as happy as it was disappoving, but I couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

Anyway, after the house was done, Mom had been getting me enrolled at the school and showing them my records and marks and all that stuff, while Dad had been working as Cheif of Police. After she'd enrolled me, she took me to the School Supply store and Alice and Edward tagged along.

I got the usual, notebooks, pencils, paper, glue, pens, ect. And when we were done, we went back home and I showed Alice my completed room. (She had not seen the result.)

Anyway, if you're wondering: Yes, my parents are ok with me dating Edward. They were a little wary, seeing as he's a little over a year older than me, but they accepted him.

After the day I finished City of Glass, I started Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and I finished it mere hours before seeing the movie.

Edward took me to see Harry Potter 6 the day it started, and when we came out, like most fans, we were not happy by the movie we had seen. **(To see Bella's unhappiness and disappointment, please read Author's Rant. It is her wishes, if you wish to be inside her head at this particular moment.)**

"I mean, they didn't even have Dumbledore's funeral! I am offended!" I screamed.

Edward had been disappointed too, claiming it had been the worst excuse for a movie based on a Harry Potter book he'd ever seen. He _was_ disappointed, but nowhere near how I was. He saw I was about to explode so he took my hand and we went inside a store of women's clothing. He knew I'd been begging my parents for new jeans and a shirt, so he knew I couldn't stay that mad for too long.

He was right. I saw a deep blue blouse and dark skinny jeans and Harry Potter went to the back of my mind. I tried it on, and even though I knew I would never be able to wear it here, Edward got it for me. Yeah, he paid. It made me uncomfortable when he paid for my things, and I'd told him, but he said he wanted me happy.

We got home and the routine started again.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hey! What's up? So, what do you think? I promised Emmett, right? Well, let's see what happens. And for those who have heard he song and know this is going like super-slow, I know! I'm stuck on the second verse, but, do you guys want the Bridge (part where boy proposes) to happen soon, or do you want to see a school day and girls hating Bella? And the fight's coming soon. And it won't be Edward flirting with girls or Bella cheating or anything like that. It will be something you are not expecting. I hope. Anyway, review, thanks for reading!**


	19. Emmett's Here!

**Hi! I might have made it a little confusing, but: Emmett arrives the Friday after Bella goes to see Harry Potter. She already has the cool desk that goes with the shelves.**

**Ok, and also, 'ozzy3221' sent a review saying this story is childish and that it has no plot and that Edward thinks like a little boy. I know this sounds stupid, but I get happy when I see a review alert and I'd been having a bad day, I read that review and I cried. I mean, everyone tells me my story's so great and cute and stuff and she really hurt me.**

**I'm gonna try to make these shorter if I can and update sooner, but I'm reading Harry Potter 7 again. Harry just "died". He's at King's Cross now.**

**No more Disclaimers. If you want me to post them, tell me.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV:**

Today was the day. Emmett was coming. I was so excited.

I know, not cool. But he was going to meet Edward. The plan was that since Mom and Dad were busy, Edward and I were going to pick up Emmett and we'd go to the Cullen's house and hang out and then our parents would come and we'd go home.

I got up and took a shower and dressed in casual clothes: the new jeans Edward bought me and a deep blue cling-on T-shirt that had a picture of a heart on the back, but that heart would be covered by my white, sleeveless hoodie, and black Converse. I went downstairs and ate, eager for Emmett's call that he arrived.

You see, Emmett's parents trusted mine, so Emmett came alone.

My phone played _Fly With Me_, Edward's new ring tone. He'd said _Lovebug_ was not enough, but that he liked _Fly With Me_. I picked up and heard his voice saying: "Hi, love."

"Hey. Are you coming?" I asked, trying and failing not to sound too eager.

"Yeah, I'm in the car. I would already be there, but Rosalie made a show that was as long as Harry Potter 6 when she got scrambled eggs on 'my new Prada shirt and new designer jeans' and mom made me make her new ones while she changed into something new and 'not stained by _carbs_'." As he said what Rosalie said, he imitated her voice. "Has he called yet?"

"No, but it's like, 9:00 a.m. He arrives at 9:45 a.m. We can watch something on TV to wait or something…" I trailed off.

"I'm here!"

I heard the doorbell and opened the door and there he was. Edward. My Edward.

I hugged him and walked inside with him.

"Aren't your parents home?" Edward asked.

"No, they left before I was up. Do you want something?"

"I'll get it myself. I want water, you want something?" He said.

"I'll go with you, I'm not done eating," I said.

We went inside the kitchen and I sat down and continued to eat my cereal while Edward got himself some water. He sat down next to me and everything was quiet.

"Is Rosalie going to be home when Emmett comes?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Sadly, yes. I'm sorry," he said.

After I was done, we went to the living room and turned on the new HD TV on '_the n_', the only channel that is showing something I wanna see at 9:10 a.m. I got lucky, they were showing Zoey 101. I'd loved that show, till it ended. By the way, if you're wondering: Yes, I do have a TV in my room. Why not use it now? Because this one's nicer and my room's a mess.

After about 30 minutes, my phone played Emmett's annoying ring tone. I picked up.

"HEY BELLA!" His voice boomed.

"Hello Emmett, are you here yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, we just landed. Is Renee there?"

"Um, no. She's doing something, but I'm gonna pick you up with Edward. Cool?" I asked.

"Yeah, ok. Then we're going to his house, right?" He was no longer shouting.

"Yeah, have to go. I'll see you soon!" I hung up and turned to Edward. "He's here. Let's go."

We got in the car and drove to the airport while I was explaining Emmett's appearance to Edward and the fact that Emmett didn't know I was dating Edward. We got there and almost instantly, I spotted Emmett. I got out and hugged him.

When I drew back, Emmett had a big, goofy smile on his face and he looked over at Edward.

"Hi, I'm Emmett. You must be Edward, it's nice to meet you," Emmett said. He extended his hand and Edward shook it.

"I'm pleased to meet you. Let me get your bag." Edward took Emmett's bag and put it in the trunk of his Volvo and we got in.

The car ride was silent, seeing as I, usually the one with conversation, was in the back. We got to Edward's house and went inside, where Edward held my hand. Emmett didn't miss that.

"Emmett, this is Esme, Edward's mom, his dad's working, but, unfortunately, Rosalie is somewhere---" I started, but I was cut off by a shrill scream saying: "I'll be down in a minute!"

"Sorry, Rosalie's not much of a morning person…" Esme said.

Seconds later, Rosalie appeared, looking sad, her hair down, and make up on, with black jeans, a black long-sleeve top and black heels. She looked around, and her face brightened a bit when she saw Emmett. She looked down at herself, blushed and walked forward.

"Emmett, this is Rosalie, my sister." Edward's sentence broke the silence.

"Hi." Rosalie extended her hand, but looked as if she wanted to hug Emmett or something.

Emmett shook it, looking dazed.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Could it be? Rosalie wanting to talk to me? She called me a freak, and yet she wanted to talk to me?

"Sure."

She led me to her room, and as I left, I gave Edward a small smile.

She sat on the bed and I on the floor.

"Look, I know you know about Mike, but it's over. Ok? I'm sorry I came hard on you, but I was going through a hard time, and I'm sorry. But, I have a question: Who is that?"

"Oh, that's Emmett, my cousin. Why?" I asked.

"He's _cute_!" Rosalie chirped, then she giggled.

"I thought you loved Mike," I said, not believing she thought my intimating cousin was _cute_, I mean, most girls called him hot or something, but she'd said he was cute.

"Yeah……. No. I say that, because my friends expect me to, but I don't like him much, and when I realized how wrong that was, I broke up with him. But the next day, I went to the mall and he was already holding another girl. I didn't like him, but it still hurt. So I'm hurt, in black. I'm gonna change," Rosalie said, not looking at all smug or hurt or anything when she spoke about Mike.

I watched as she put on a light-green long-sleeve shirt that clung to her and had white flowers weaving in and out of each other through the lower half of the shirt and dark skinny jeans with white stilettos.

"Let's go," she said.

We walked down and she started talking about how wrong it was to stop Zoey 101, even if they had good reason. We were laughing by the time we came into view of Edward and Emmett.

Edward looked shocked, like really shocked, like if someone had just told him that the last few weeks have been a dream and that my plane crashed before it got here. Well, not that dramatic, but he looked _really_ shocked. And Emmett looked a bit shocked too; I didn't know about what, but he quickly composed himself, something Edward failed to do.

"What the… _hell_?" Edward asked.

I recovered from laughing and shook my head.

"Well, make yourselves at home. Emmett, I expect you'll want to get to know Edward, so you guys can go up to his room or something…" Esme said.

Edward led Emmett to his room and I followed, and Rosalie did too.

We arrived and Emmett looked around, but when he saw Rosalie, his eyes stopped moving and just looked at her. She noticed and blushed, then walked to her room.

"Ok, Emmett… Emmett?... Hello? Anybody home? Emmett!" I said. I hit his arm and he said: "What?"

"You spaced out. I want to tell you something. It's important. Once I tell you, you can go back to drooling over Rosalie Cullen, got it?" I said.

"Yeah, yeah."

I took a deep breath. "Edward's my boyfriend."

Emmett looked between me and Edward, and back again and again and again. Then he shook his head and laughed.

"What?" I asked defensively, already thinking he thought this was a joke or that he wasn't going to allow it.

"I knew this was gonna happen, Bells. But, hey, you don't have to ask me for permission to have a boyfriend! You look so guilty. It's funny," he said.

My face flushed and I was pretty sure that I heard Edward stifle a laugh at how I looked. I didn't let that prevent me from hugging Emmett, though.

"But I really do think you guys should get to know each other; you could be great friends. I mean, you both love soccer…" I trailed off, not knowing what more to say.

"Ok, cool."

And they began a conversation speaking of random things while I read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It was all very comfortable, until Emmett asked if Rosalie had a boyfriend.

"She just broke up with Mike," I offered. That question had brought me out of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Edward looked shocked, but not as shocked as this morning, but Emmett looked simply happy.

"Do you mind if I ask her out?" He asked Edward.

"You should get to know her first…" Edward said absentmindedly. "She's a real pain."

No one said anything and, after a while, Esme called out to us, saying it was time for lunch.

Emmett, loving food, ran off almost instantly, but Edward looked at me, got to my side and crushed my lips to his. It was nice, but I was getting hungry, so I pulled back and smiled, then I went to the table, where Emmett was eating. I sat down and Edward sat down on my side and we ate. After we were done, I called Angela as I did almost every day, and told her about my plans to go to the mall with Alice and invited her. She said yes and I told her we would pick her up at 2:30 p.m. tomorrow. Edward was going to drive us and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, was coming with us. I invited Emmett and Rosalie said she'd like to go.

"What?!? You wanna go shopping with Alice Brandon, Angela Webber and Bella Swan? It's official, she's lost her mind," Edward said.

"Fine! I won't go! Jeez, I was just trying to be nice…" She walked away.

That was odd. I knew Rosalie had been friendlier this morning, but, seriously. going shopping with us? Really? She must really feel sorry.

........................

The next few days were awesome. Emmett was really getting along with Edward and they hung out a lot, and Emmett was staying in the guest room at our house. Edward and I didn't have our regular dates because I wanted to spend time with my favorite cousin, but we still went out sometimes.

After Emmett had stayed the first week, he wanted to talk to me... about Rosalie.

"Bella, what do you think about me asking Rosalie out?" He'd asked.

"Emmett, I'm gonna be honest. When I came, she called me a freak behind my back and she lied to her parents. SHe was really mean and really petty and stuff, and then she got dumped by her boyfriend, and she saw you. She kind of changed, I think, to look good for you, but in my opinion, you're too good for her. Far, far too good for her. If you want, you can ask her out, but I wouldn't be surprised if she cheated or something," I'd said.

"Thanks, I will ask her out. I really like her," he'd said.

Then he'd asked her out, she'd said yes and he was going to take her to dinner the next day.

They went out, came back and for the next few days they were inseparable. It was nice to see him happy, and I think Rosalie really wanted me to approve, because she was being really nice.

Anyway, the night before Emmett left, Rosalie and Edward had a special dinner I made at our house and when we were done, Emmett took Rosalie to the back yard, and when they came back, she looked happy, and yet somehow sad, too.

Then, after Edward kissing me, and Emmett kissing Rosalie, the Cullens left and Emmett went to his room after saying Goodnight.

I cleaned up and went to bed, thinking about tomorrow.

I fell asleep, thinking about Emmett, and having him leave, after these few days had been so much fun.

...............................

After we took Emmett to the airport, I hugged him and he left to get on the plane.

Dad left for work and mom went to grocery store after dropping me off at Edward's. I was greeted by Rosalie, who had a smile on her face.

"Hi Bella! Edward's upstairs. Jasper called him. I'll tell him---" she started, but I cut her off.

"I'll go."

I went to his room, which had the door open, came inside and saw him. He was sitting on the bed, in pajamas, his back to me, talking on the phone.

"Yeah, I'll have to ask Bella. Knowing Alice, Bella'll come out with 10 bags. Yeah, ok, later." He hung up and dialed again.

Edward's ringtone sounded from my pocket. I blushed and picked up.

"Hi."

He turned and smiled, then hung up and came over and hugged me.

"You didn't say you were here," he said. "I'll get ready, and then we can go to the mall with Alice and Jasper, if you want. I'll get you that new CD you wanted."

"Edward, you don't have to bribe me, I'll go, I wanna meet Jasper."

He nodded and told me to stay there, then got some clothes and went to the bathroom.

I took what I was currently reading, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and started reading the first chapter. I closed it after a while and took out my iPod. I put _Best Days Of Your Life_ by Kellie Pickler, seeing as it was my new favorite song and put it on repeat until Edward came back.

"Beware of Alice when she shops," he said.

********************************************************************************************

**LOL! 'Beware of Alice when she shops!' Ha Ha! Anyway, review and stuff. Blah Blah Blah. Whatever. Anyway, did you like Emmett? What do you think he told Rose?**


	20. Shopping With Alice

**Yay! Chapter 20!**

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. It's just that I've been really busy Syncing, my new iPod Touch! Yay! Anyway, I got a new song: **_**Best Days Of Your Life**_** by Kellie Pickler, written by our beloved Taylor Swift. So, on that note, did you watch the Teen Choice Awards? Twilight won 11 awards! And Taylor Swift won Choice Female Singer! And the Jonas Brothers performed **_**Much Better **_**& **_**World War III**_**!!!! **

**So, sorry about not updating. Now you'll get a little bit of Rosalie POV! And you'll get to see what Emmett told her!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I would've had an iPod Touch months ago, and I'd go to the New Moon Premiere. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RPOV:**

Oh my goodness. Last week, I met the cutest guy ever. I think I should have called him hot, or something, but with those dimples he was absolutely cute. But he had these brown eyes that just pulled me in and this curly dark hair. But I should have called him hot because he had huge muscles, and by huge I mean HUGE, like he worked out every day, which, I had to admit, he probably did. And he was Bella's cousin, a draw back, seeing as she probably hated me.

I'd just broken up with Mike, which was probably the best thing I ever did, and by ever, I really mean it, when I come down and I see _him_. Emmett. I instantly knew he was _the one_. I know, it sound totally cheesy and sappy and stuff, but, hey, that's how I felt.

I was happy I met him, and eager to ask him out, but after that first day, I didn't see him until he came to my house to ask me out a week later. I said yes happily and we went to the movies and dinner. And I had fun. A lot of fun. I learned he liked Paramore and Taylor Swift and soccer, too, like me. And he read the _Harry Potter_'s, like me.

It was like we were made for each other.

So we were together for one week, and then Bella and her parents threw a Goodbye-Party for Emmett and they invited me and Edward.

After we ate, Emmett took me to the back yard and looked at me very intently.

"Rosalie, you know how I feel about you, and you know I'm leaving for Phoenix tomorrow, but I wanted to say something before I go." He grabbed my hands and inhaled deeply.

"I love you, Rose. After this Semester, for January, I'm coming back, to finish my studies here, with you."

He said he loved me.

"I love you, too, Emmy. Thank you so much."

We kissed and went back inside. Then, later, before Edward and I left, Emmett kissed me and Edward kissed Bella. Then we left and I felt like the happiest person alive.

**BPOV: **

"_Beware of Alice when she shops," he said._

"Are you serious, Edward? Really? C'mon, she can't be that bad, can she?" I asked.

"Yeah, she can," he said. "Did you eat already?"

"Yeah, you?"

"No. What're you listening to?" He came over and grabbed my iPod. "Kellie Pickler? Oh, Taylor wrote the song, I see. I like this one, too."

He went downstairs and ate, then he called Alice and said we'd be at the mall in 20 minutes.

"Why 20? The mall's 10 minutes from here," I said.

"If we tell her 10 minutes, not only will she expect us in 5, but we won't have time to listen to music," he said.

We got in the car and he was looking really happy, then when I put _That's What You Get_ by Paramore, he looked at me and frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…"

It troubled me, but, since I didn't know, I let it drop.

We got to the mall, and as soon as Edward pulled up, I saw a black-haired Pixie bouncing next to my door. I opened it, intending to hit her, but she dodged just in time.

"Hi Bella!" She said and hugged me. "You know Jasper." She motioned to the guy standing next to her. He had baby-blue eyes and honey-blond hair, and he had muscles, not as big as Emmett's, but he had muscles. He smiled and I smiled back.

We went inside with an overexcited Alice.

"Jasper? Does she take a medication? 'Cause I think she forgot it today," I whispered to him.

"I'm not sure, every time I ask her, she just blushes and hits me, but she never answers," he whispered back. I giggled.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! Bella, we are _so_ going in there!" She pointed to a store that had on display a few short dresses and high heels and silk and pink things.

"No way, Alice. I'm sorry, but just, no way! You _know _I don't like _pink_," I said. I was not going to be dragged in by a freaking _Pixie_ to a store where what I was most likely to buy was a light-pink spaghetti-strap top for Kammie, who looked good in pink, and send it to her.

"Please Bella? For Edward," Alice said, putting a puppy-dog look on her face.

"No, Alice. Not even for Edward," I said in a steely, hard voice.

Edward looked at me, putting fake-hurt on his face, and said: "Not even for me?"

"No, but I still love you," I said.

"Fine! But we are going shoe shopping!" Alice screamed.

Alice dragged us to a huge store that only sold high heels, high heeled boots, purses and other things that accident-prone klutzes hate. Alice instantly walked around, grabbing shoes and heels and flats around the whole store while Jasper and Edward sat down on a bench in the store. It was about 10:25 a.m., so the mall wasn't exactly filled. When she came back 2 minutes later, she had 3 high heels, 1 deep blue, 1 black and 1 pink, 5 flats, 2 glittery, 1 black, 1 deep blue and 1 white and a pair of black knee-length boots and a purse with a butterfly and what looked like Taylor Swift's signature on it.

"Ok, Bella, I brought you these because I know you'll like them. Just try them on, please?" Alice said.

"Fine! Just don't get anymore shoes out, I think there are enough!"

And that was how we spent nearly an hour, yes a whole hour, trying on shoes. See, they watched me put the shoe on, then Edward would help me get up and then I'd walk around, with Edward behind me in case I fell, then Alice would share her thoughts on the shoe and then I'd put it back in the box. When I tried on the deep blue heels, even Jasper said they were nice, and even though I tried to disagree, internally I thought they were cute, and they weren't that high. The black were cute pumps, which I admitted I liked, but the white ones, Alice said that since I was so pale, they didn't compliment me. And those white ones had been very high and I actually fell over, and it was the one time Edward hadn't been behind me, claiming I was getting balance.

Then I tried the boots, but, since I didn't like boots, I told Alice, and amazingly, she understood and put them back. When I tried the flats, not 1 glittery made the I'm-going-to-get-them list, the deep blue ones did, though, and the black ones, too, but I didn't even try on the white ones, knowing what Alice would say. After I finished trying shoes on, Alice got some shoes for her and said that I should go look at the aisle for Converse. I quickly agreed and Edward followed me.

I looked and saw Converse of all shapes and sizes. Green, yellow, clear, blue, red, brown, plaid, ect. I only had 2 pairs, gray and ocean blue, but I grabbed black and purple and looked for an assistant. I found a guy with blond hair gelled into orderly spikes, and he was tall, but not as much as Edward, and his back was to me. Edward wasn't with me; he'd been looking at something.

I tapped the guy's shoulder. "Excuse me, can you get me these in a size 7?"

He turned and looked at me, then his eyes raked my body.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He left and when he came back, he handed me 2 boxes, then said: "Hey, do you wanna go out?"

"No thanks, I have a boyfriend." I walked away, and, to say the least, they guy was creepy. He looked a little over 18, but he had piercings and his breath smelled of alcohol. I walked to where Alice was and she looked at me and asked: "Did you just talk to that guy?" She pointed to Creepy-Guy.

"Yeah, but I only asked for these shoes. Why?"

"That was Mike Newton, Rose's ex. He's 19, but he'll be a senior again this year. He hit on you, right?" She said, her face serious.

"Yeah, he did."

Edward came back, carrying some soccer shoes, asking for Jasper's opinion and Alice shut up.

I took the black Converse, the deep blue heels and flats, and the pumps, saying I would pay for them, but Alice said that since she dragged me along, she'd buy them for me. Cool.

It was almost noon, so Alice took me to _Icing_ by_ Claire's_, where I did find really cute stuff, and I paid, but when Alice and I were done, it was like, almost 1:00 p.m., so we went to the food court to eat.

After he was done, Edward excused himself and walked off. No one asked why, so it couldn't be something he didn't do normally. I shrugged it off and continued eating my sandwich.

**EPOV:**

After Bella and Alice finished at _Icing_, we went to eat, and, I, knowing I had to do something, finished faster, excused myself and walked toward the ticket counter.

There was a girl there, probably working, reading a magazine who looked up as I knocked on the counter.

"Oh, hi Edward, what brings you here?" She asked. Oh yeah, she was Gabrielle, a girl in my class.

"I'm here to buy tickets to the Taylor Swift concert; you still have some, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, what seats and how many?" she asked.

"Front row, 2 tickets," I answered.

"Ok, who are you taking? Let me see, that'll be $50 each," she said.

"My girlfriend. Here---" I handed her the money. "You don't know her, she's new, and she's younger, but she's really great. Anyway, thanks. Later," I said. I turned and walked away after Gabrielle gave me the tickets. I hid them in my pocket; they were a surprise for Bella's birthday.

I was satisfied that Gabrielle was like Alice, just a friend, not a girl who just wanted to go out with me because I was "popular" and "hot".

I returned to the table and, thankfully, no one asked where I'd been. If Alice had asked, she wouldn't have stopped until I told her the truth. If Jasper had asked, he'd see right through my lie, but wouldn't press on it. But if Bella had asked, I would've ruined the surprise; I couldn't lie to her.

After that, Jasper took Alice to her favorite clothing store while Bella and I just walked around. Yeah, I could do this forever.

After Alice came back, she said she was tired and we left, only to go to the ice cream shop I usually went to with Bella. We had ice cream and then Jasper drove Alice home while I took Bella to her house. We took her bags upstairs and watched some random show, or at least I pretended to watch, really I was just looking at Bella the whole time.

"You know I love you, right?" I said.

"Yes, and you know I love you, right?" She said.

"Yes." I kissed her and then we continued to watch _iCarly_ and when it was done, she called Natasha and listened to Kellie Pickler and Taylor Swift's song _Best Days Of Your Life_. When she was done, as in half an hour later, she went downstairs to the kitchen and cooked dinner.

Just as she finished, her parents came home and ate, then, seeing as it was getting late, they went to bed, and I said goodbye to Bella and left.

The day of the concert was right after Bella's birthday, so she wouldn't have to wait long, and it was already August, I had to wait one month till my beautiful Bella's birthday.

I went to bed, and fell asleep.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**What do you think? WOW! I wrote this in 1 day! Yeah, actually, 1 afternoon! Awesome! Anyway, Chapter 20! Yay! I wrote this because I have writer's block and I wanted you to know how bad Alice was, next chapter, you have to help me, it will be either the fight or more filler or a date or something. I'm not writing until I get at least 5 votes to the fight or the date or the filler. Got it? Good! Please review! Later!**


	21. Breathe Without Him

**Hey! Ok, since I counted the votes, the next chapter is in the second chorus of the song… Yeah. The fight. I really think this is gonna be a really long chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song **_**Breathe**_** by Taylor Swift.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV:**

It has been 2 weeks since I went to the mall with Alice, and let me tell you: I will never go with her again! She was worse than Kammie! And I thought Kammie had been the devil wearing friendly…

I'd already used the low-cut Converse shoes Alice bought me, and apparently, I'd needed the black pumps for a double-date with Alice and Jasper. She said it had to be really, really formal, so she told the boys to dress up and she came over and played Bella Barbie. **(I assume you all know what that is.) **She curled my hair, wrestled me into a dress that ended above my knees, then put eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss and did the smoky eyes on me. She told me the outfit was completed by the shoes and I reluctantly put them on.

That was what usually happened nowadays, double-dates. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've grown to love Alice and Jasper, but I miss just being alone with Edward.

So, anyway, I woke up this morning, and I realized, looking for my phone to send a text to Edward, that I'd lost it. Great. Whatever. I went to the computer and sent a perky e-mail to Kammie, then a different one to Adrianna, and halfway through sending Natasha one, I heard Edward's ring tone from under my bed. I raced to it and answered.

"Hey Bella!" His sweet voice said.

"Hi! Any particular reason you called besides stopping me from sending Natasha an e-mail?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. You might have noticed it's sunny and I have a friend in La Push and he said we could go down there anytime. So, you wanna go to the beach?" He said.

"Uh, yeah! Duh! It'll just be the 2 of us, right?" I asked, thinking of all our double-dates with Alice and Jasper.

"Yeah, and it'll be warm," he said.

"Cool, pick me up at three. Later. Love you," I said.

"Yeah, love you. Bye!" He said, then he hung up.

During the next hour, I went through my closet, looking for some shorts. Yeah, that was how warm it was. I found some jean shorts and a deep blue tank top that went with my new flats, seeing as they were the same color. Then I looked for some cute bracelets and the new earrings I bought with Alice and took out my eyeliner.

I wanted to impress Edward, being in the beach, the warm, the shorts, you know, my element, but I wouldn't be able to show off my swimming skills; the water would be too cold to get into, even if it was almost 80 degrees out.

It was almost 12:30 p.m., so I cleaned my room, but within 30 minutes I was done, so I called Adrianna, but we only talked for about 20 minutes because she had to go buy some school supplies. After I hung up, I went to the kitchen and made and ate a light lunch, in case Edward thought of a picnic.

At 2:00 p.m., I took a shower. Then I put my clothes on carefully, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt till it clung in just the right place. Then I put on the bracelets slowly. After that, I proceeded to straightening my bangs and bringing out the natural curls in my hair. Finally, I put a girl's necessities in a white, over-the-shoulder bag and checked my watch. I had 20 minutes till Edward got here, so I went to watch some TV.

At 3:05 p.m., I started getting nervous; Edward was never late.

At 3:15 p.m., I tried to convince myself he'd gotten caught up in something.

At 3:45 p.m., I decided to call, but when I did, he didn't answer.

At 5:00 p.m., I knew he wasn't coming.

………..

It started to rain at 5:30 p.m. and I put on some sweats and a T-shirt and went to my room and cried.

I cried for my parents, for my pathetic, stupid life, but most of all, I cried for this afternoon.

How come Edward didn't show up? Maybe he finally saw that I wasn't enough for him and decided to go off with some girl his age or something. That would just about kill me.

As you see, I don't have a very high self-esteem, and I'm just plain ol' Bella. I knew it never made sense for Edward to love me. And it all had to crumble down just when I realized that all I needed was him by my side. With him there, I could face anything.

But he wasn't here.

……….

After a while, I went to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. It said:

_Dear Bella,_

_Your father and I are going out tonight to celebrate the day of our first date. We're sorry we didn't tell you. I know you can take care of yourself, so just eat and do what you have to do. We'll be back around eleven._

_Love, Renee & Charlie_

Great. Mom and Dad weren't here. I sighed.

I eventually made some dinner and ate it, not noticing what I was eating while looking for a depressing enough book to match my mood. I found _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. That's depressing. I mean, Harry gets a stupid 'toad-like' teacher, he gets dumped, and his only living family dies, and Voldemort's back. I cleaned up and started skimming and was halfway through Harry's trial, when I heard the doorbell.

That was odd. Who would be here at 10:22 p.m.? It wasn't Mom or Dad, because they had keys, so who could it be?

It ringed again.

I got up and opened the door and gasped.

It was Edward. Wearing sneakers, jeans, a polo, a jacket and an apologetic look on his face.

I almost slammed the door, but I kept my cool. I looked at him expectantly.

"Bella, I---" he started, but I cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it. I don't care. Leave me alone and go away!" I said.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I---" I slammed the door.

I went upstairs, ignoring the constant knocking on the door and entered my room. I got my iPod and closed the door, then I put _Breathe_ by Taylor Swift.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,_

'_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds,_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Mmm Mmmmm … (2)_

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see_

'_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you own_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break_

_No one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you, but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt,_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break_

_No one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you, but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

_It's 2 a.m., feeling like I just lost a friend_

_No it's not easy, easy for me_

_It's 2 a.m., feeling like I just lost a friend_

_No this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break_

_No one here to save me_

_Oh_

_I can't breathe without you, but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

_Ooh, ooh_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, yeah_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

I sand along to it, analyzed it, and just plain listened to it on repeat until I fell asleep to it, still fully dressed, with the light on.

I dreamt of a stage. It was pretty much empty except for a bed and I chair. I climbed into the stage and then walked around, trying to figure out what it meant, feeling I might go insane if I didn't understand soon.

Then I finally got it. I was alone. There was no one in the audience.

That was about the time I woke up, fresh tears in my eyes. I realized it was 6:30 a.m. I got up and thought about what to do. But in the end, I decided to let Edward explain and then _maybe_ forgive him.

I took a shower and put on jeans, a T-shirt, my ivory hoodie, and the new Converse, then I took my phone and bag and went downstairs and ate. When I finished, I got my keys and opened the door and ---.

Edward was outside. He was wearing the same thing as yesterday, sitting on the steps. He'd turned his face when he heard the door, but now he stood up. I looked at his face. His eyes had bags under them and he looked paler than usual, like he hadn't slept.

"Bella, can I please explain? Will you let me?" He said.

"Yes, Edward, but let's go inside; it's cold," I said. We went inside and sat at the table. He sat across me. "Ok, explain."

"Bella, yesterday, I was getting ready to come and get you, and I even had my keys in my pocket, but mom told me I couldn't come. She said the Denali's were coming. They are some family friends, though they are more like Esme's friends. Anyway, she said they were coming for lunch on their way to Alaska and she didn't tell me before. They arrived and at 2:50 p.m., I asked Esme if I could take you to La Push, but she said no, and when I tried calling or texting, she said it was rude to ignore our guests and took my phone.

"I was so desperate to call that I even tried Rosalie's phone, but halfway through dialing, Esme caught me. After they left I came here, and I tried to explain, but you were, you know. And I figured your parents would let me in, but they didn't. So I stayed out all night, until---".

"You stayed out all night?!? Are you out of your freaking mind?!? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you!?! Do you even care?!?" Behind the shock and anger, I was kind of flattered. He stayed out there for _me_.

"Relax. I told my parents and I didn't sleep much, but when I did, it was in my car, so nothing happened. And, anyway, I just wanted you to know that I wasn't planning on not coming, or not telling you I couldn't. I know it would've been much more fun just sitting on a towel in a beach than having Tanya flirt with me all afternoon," he said.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked.

"She's one of the Denali's. She started to like me years ago, but I never liked her back. See, the Denali's are mostly girls; there's Carmen & Elezear, **(Don't have my book with me. Don't remember how it's spelled.)** Kate, Irina & Laurent, and Tanya. Carmen and Elezear are the parents, but they all adopted the others, because Carmen can't have kids. They are really nice, but I don't like Tanya because she kept flirting, even when I told her I had you.

"Which brings us back to you. Why were you going out so early?" He asked.

"I was actually going over to your house to ask you to explain and to apologize. I'm sorry. I really am. It's just, I… I don't know. I was really sad and I thought maybe you'd seen I wasn't enough for you and gotten a girl your age, someone prettier, older, smarter. I don't know. The important thing is: I'm like super sorry," I finished.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you honestly think that? That I would want someone other than you? You think you're plain and average, right? Well, you're wrong. You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And I really couldn't care less about your age. And you are incredibly smart. I love you and that's the most important thing to me now. I am very sorry I hurt you last night. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever," he said.

And I was kissing him. I couldn't think of anything else to do, and I didn't trust myself with words.

We broke apart and we both said at the same time: "I love you."

We stayed that way for a while, then I told him to go home and take a shower and after kissing me, he did.

And that's when it hit me. Edward and I were perfect for each other. We belonged together. We loved each other to the ends of the Earth and we would do anything to make the other happy. And I realized that my past speculation had been true: All I needed was Edward by my side. With him there, I could do anything. And I sensed that was the same for him.

********************************************************************************************************

**Hey! So what did you think? Who was Edward's friend? Well, let's say Carlisle was the one who fixed Billy up so he could be on a wheel chair, quite miraculously, and Edward and Jacob bonded over that and became friends, but later, they won't be so friendly anymore. He he! Later!**


	22. Edward's Thoughts On The Fight

**Ok, what did you think of the fight scene? I personally racked my brain since about Chapter 4 thinking of a reason for **_**why the hell**_** they would fight. I mean, they're just so perfect and comfortable around each other. Anyway, have you watched **_**Bandslam**_** yet? I already have the soundtrack and I saw it. Tell me your thoughts on the movie. And, I wanna help Summit, so, me and my brother and gonna go watch it again soon, but it's not just to help Summit, we really wanna see the movie again.**

**So, this chapter was not something I was planning, but the idea just came to me like a lighting bolt-shaped scar, and like the scar, I couldn't shake it off. So this chapter is gonna be kind of short, and I'm sorry for that.**

**Someone asked me for a Disclaimer, so here:**

**Taylor (Swift Again): Hey! So you used **_**Breathe **_**&**_** I'm Only Me When I'm With You **_**& **_**White Horse **_**&**_** You Belong With Me**_**! Seriously, do other people do this? Or is it just you?**

**Me: No, other people have used some of your songs. Just look in this website. **

**Taylor: I should sue them! Nah, I mean, you didn't mean to do anything wrong.**

**Me: Yeah, we didn't. **

**Taylor: I know I asked this the first time I saw you, but, do you own my songs to use them?**

**Me: No.**

**Taylor: I'll make you say it, but first: Are you going to my concert?**

**Me: No, but I wish I was. Anyway, I don't own Twilight or any of Miss Swift's songs.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV:**

***After Bella slams the door when Edward comes. While **_**Breathe**_** is playing.***

I really messed up. I cannot believe I did that.

See, I'd invited Bella, the most wonderful girl in the world, to go to La Push to First Beach with me. Jacob had said we could, he said he'd like to meet the lucky girl that got to date me. I was practically out the door when Esme said the Denali's were coming and I couldn't take Bella, or even call her.

That really sucked, big time. So I tried with Rose's iPhone, after Esme took my phone, but halfway through Bella's number, the phone was taken from my hands by an irritated looking Esme. And then the Denali's arrived.

Carmen & Elezear, Irina & Laurent, Kate and Tanya. Carmen & Elezear were the parents, but the rest were all adopted. Irina was dating Laurent, and Kate and Tanya were single. Tanya was a strawberry blond that always tried to get my attention by wearing tight pants, short skirts, clingy shirts, the kind of thing that desperate girls think guys like, but that they actually hate. Well, most boys anyway. Kate was sweet and cool, and she was ok with being single; she believed the right guy would appear some day.

I liked the whole family, because they were all nice and stuff, but the year Tanya 'fell for me' was the year that I started dreading their visits. See, she always flirted with me, even when I politely told her I wasn't interested.

But this year, she took it to the extreme. She put on the shortest skirt that I had ever seen, and you saw so much leg, it was almost like she was wearing a swimsuit, and those ugly gladiator sandals, topped off with the ugliest color she could wear: neon pink. It made her look horrible, and she was usually a pretty good-looking girl, but that never appealed to me. And she thought she had a shot with me because our parents were friends. She was insane. But this time, when she flirted, I told her that I had a girlfriend, and even Rosalie came to back me up and say how Bella was. And when we were done describing the girl I love, Idiot-Tanya burst out laughing.

Yeah! She laughed! She said, and these are her words: "You are telling me that Edward is dating some stupid, little *****. That is hilarious! Insane! Edward, really? A Tomboy? And she's younger!?! Is this some kind of ****** joke?" And sorry about editing, but I try not to swear, and even if I am telling you, Tanya insulted Bella, and even when I think it, I get the little stars and the beep, not the actual word.

After that, I just got deep in conversation with Kate about some show that she wanted to watch, but couldn't. I think it was based off some 90's movie. Something like '_Ten Things I Hate About You'_ and _abc_. Oh well, I really had been thinking about what Bella would think had happened.

So when the Denali's finally left, I changed and went to Bella's, not bothering to check the time. I'd hoped Bella would be glad I was fine, or at least not mad or hurt or something, but I knew that would not be true; Bella was a kind of emotional girl, even if her attitude and style made you think she wasn't.

I got there and ringed the doorbell twice, until the door opened and I saw something that practically killed me: Bella. She had tear stains on her face and she looked paler than usual. She looked destroyed.

I started to say something, but she cut me off, said some words and slammed the door.

I'd decided I had to make this right, so I called home and told them what I was doing. Carlisle had answered, and since he was the more understanding, and the more passionate for love, he said it was ok.

And so here I was, sitting on Bella's front steps, brooding about what I'd done to my girlfriend, waiting until I was sleepy enough to go into the unthinking stupor, hoping to _dream_ of the answer, seeming as I couldn't think it.

God, I'm so stupid! I was thinking of ways to make Bella happy again when I realized her birthday was in 2 weeks. The Taylor Swift concert! If I could explain, I would try to win her trust back, and when the time came, I'd take her to the concert.

But, hey, I saw a lot of TV before Bella, and, usually, when a couple fight, the usual boyfriend is extremely and rather stupidly angry at his girlfriend for yelling and disagreeing with him, so I must not be the average, stupid boyfriend, because the only anger I felt was towards myself. Oh, well, I'll never be normal.

When Bella had gone upstairs, she'd gone to her room and put on _Breathe_ by Taylor Swift, and don't ask me how I know this, because, for the room, I saw the light flicker on, and for the song, I recognized the melody, as it was really loud. Once, I think she sang along to it. I can't believe myself; I made her feel that bad.

I was getting sleepy and went to my car. I wasn't going inside the house; Bella's parents made sure of that. They arrived to 10 minutes before 11 and Renee looked a little drunk, and they didn't acknowledge me.

I went to sleep in my car, but sadly didn't fall asleep until 20 minutes later, to torturing thoughts about breaking up with Bella.

*********************************************************************************

**What did you think? It wasn't as short as I thought it would be, but still, no more than the usual. Later. Please review!**


	23. First Day of Freaking School

**Ok you guys, Sunday night, I posted the chapter with Edward's thoughts on the fight, and the night before that, I posted the actual fight, and I'm thinking I should probably update on what happens next, but I have Writer's Block. Gasp! Yes! It's a very common sickness here on . It's very bad, plus the weather here has me down. We're expecting a storm, and it's 3:43 p.m. right now, while I'm writing and it's really gloomy. So anyway, while I was struggling with my writer's block, I decided to continue reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, seeing as I'm not doing anything productive, so I read, until an idea came to me, an idea for a Harry Potter fanfic. I'm not going to tell you what it is, because I still have to develop a plot, and a name, but that I'm going to put some effort in this story, too. If you want, I can tell you what's coming up, and I'm going to try and make the Chapters longer. I haven't started on the new story yet, but I'll put it on the Disclaimer when I do. **

**Here, to make up for future reference, I'm going to put the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hermione (Granger): Hey! So I heard you're going to give me a new best friend. Is she gonna be nice?**

**Me: SHH! That's Top Secret! And yes, you, Harry and Ron are going to love her!**

**Hermione: Do you wish sometimes that what you wanted, you got, like the permit to do that?**

**Me: Yes. I don't own Twilight, but you did get what you wanted. You got Ron.**

**Hermione: *Blushes* But you don't own Twilight! You said it!**

**Me: Yeah. Later!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV: **

And here was the thing I'd been dreading most all summer: School.

After the fight, Edward had taken me to watch _Bandslam_, a movie starring Vanessa Hudgens, Aly Michalka, and a few other famous people. He took me to it because he knew I loved music, and I loved the movie. It's very inspiring. Then we ate lunch and went for a walk.

A week had gone by, as if nothing had happened, but not because we chose to forget it, but because it didn't matter. We weren't like regular couples, who would break up over a little thing like that. It really was a stupid fight. I mean, I didn't let him explain. I really was mean and harsh and stupid, but Edward kept insisting it wasn't my fault. But it wasn't his, either. It was nobody's fault, though if someone was at fault, I guess, though I would never have admitted it, it would have been Esme. I'm not saying anything against her, because Edward had said enough, and I don't hate her, I just wish she'd at least let Edward text me or something.

So it's been a week. It's Saturday, and mom is in hysterics. School starts on Tuesday, September 8, and my birthday is the following Monday.

Great. Edward was starting his senior year, and I was going to be a junior. Alice, Rosalie and Angela were going to be juniors, too. And those waitresses from IHOP were going to be seniors, again, according to Alice. Jasper was going to be a senior with Edward, and his friend Tyler, too. I hadn't met Tyler because he'd been on vacation somewhere, but I was anxious to meet him.

Mom was fussing about every little detail, like what shoes I would wear, what eye shadow, what top, what jeans, what ring, ect. She was fussing even more than Alice, who insisted on coming over and doing my hair, fixing my outfit and doing my make up. I refused, but gave her my copy of Demi Lovato's _Here We Go Again_, which she passed to her yellow nano iPod. She said she enjoyed it very, very much and in exchange, bought me the _Bandslam _soundtrack. That's how we were, good friends, passionate about music.

So on Saturday, Edward came over and helped me with the last few things, saying he was already done. When we were done, Charlie came home with pizza, and after dinner, Edward left.

The last 2 summer days flew by, and suddenly, I waking up at 6:00 a.m., to an alarm. I got up and turned it off, then went and took a shower. I didn't wash my hair, so that it would be straight, and yet have waves. Then, I put on a deep-blue long-sleeve shirt, because it was Edward's favorite color on me, with some jeans and my ivory hoodie. Then I put on the black low-cut Converse, and some eyeliner. I put this silver ring that Alice gave me that had a purple stone in the middle on my index finger and hurried downstairs to the kitchen to the kitchen to get some breakfast, knowing I had time.

I ate a 'complete' breakfast: cereal, toast, and juice, and then got my bag and checked that I had everything, and after 5 minutes, Edward arrived. He drove me to school, and, ignoring the incredulous looks from fellow seniors, led me to the office, where I had to get a slip for my teachers to sign, a map and my schedule.

Edward looked, and said we had 4 classes together: Biology, Calculus, Spanish, and Gym. I had English first, so he lead me to the English building, and then left for the French class he was taking, due to the fact that one of the teacher's that taught a subject he'd been hoping to take retired, and the school hadn't bothered to look for another.

I entered the classroom and all the students heads turned in my direction. I blushed and stumbled over to the teacher. I gave him the slip, which he signed, and he gave me the reading list, and the book. He didn't introduce me to the class, which was great, and told me to take a seat. I took one at the very back and sat down.

The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Mason, then told us what we'd be doing this year. It was fairly boring, really, just read a few things by Jane Austen, and Romeo & Juliet, and a few Grammar exams, and write a 50-page story, and that's the school year. I mean, come on! I'd had all this for fun _and _for school back in Phoenix! At least Angela was in my class. She had the expression on her face that said: 'I've seen this all before'. She sat next to me at the back.

After English, I realized I'd be taking 2 Math classes this year: Trigonometry and Calculus. I had Trig next, and then Spanish with Edward.

I walked with Angela to the Math building and she took 2 seats at the back while I got my slip signed. Then I went to the back with Angela, and found a book on my desk, like everyone else's. The teacher droned on and on about all the things we'd be doing and how if you didn't stay focused and pay attention you'd get lost and fail. I really couldn't have been more alarmed, because I suck at Trig. Well, yeah, a 'smart' girl like me sucks at Trig. When I first took it in Phoenix, when mom saw my marks, she was surprised.

Anyway, after the Trig class finally ended, I made my way to the Spanish classroom and found Edward waiting for me outside. He took my hand and entered the room, which had both juniors and seniors. I saw all the senior girls glare at me and was silently amused as I gave the teacher my slip. He introduced me in Spanish, and then had to repeat it in English because nobody besides Edward and I understood. Then I took a seat in the back and Edward followed me. We sat and everyone within a 3-seat radius turned to stare. The teacher was fumbling with some papers in the front, and he asked for attention in 2 minutes.

"Hello students, I am Mr. Rodríguez. I will be teaching you Español this year. Last year's teacher was not very knowledgeable, but I am a Latino, so I will teach this year.

"You will learn pronunciation, words, how to make complete sentences, vocabulary and some Grammar, and if we get far enough, we're going to read a Puerto Rican novel.

"However, if you do not keep up, you _will_ fail and have to repeat this class in Summer School. So, anyway, Miss Stanley, why don't you pass these books to the class," he motioned to some hardcover books on the edge of his desk. He had a heavily accented voice, but he spoke English very well.

A girl in the front that a vaguely recognized stood up, got the books and passed through the seats, putting them each in front of the occupant. When she passed my seat, she glared at me and set the book down with more force than really necessary, and when she got to Edward, she winked. Gross. Didn't she get it?

Anyway, once everyone had a book, the teacher then said that we go to page 13, where there was a paragraph in Spanish. We were supposed to translate it to English by the rest of the class.

I had taken a few Spanish classes in school, and Adrianna had in fact been Puerto Rican, so I knew lots of Spanish thanks to her, so I was done in about 10 minutes and I had time to check my translation twice before taking it to Mr. Rodríguez.

"Well, this is perfect. Are you Latina? Because your Español is impeccable," he said in an awed voice.

"No, sir, but I have a friend that is. She taught me a lot, but she said I was very good," I said modestly.

"Well, you get 20 points on this exercise," he said. He raised his voice. "For those who have not finished, this exercise if worth 20 points. You will show it to me at the end of class. Continue."

I went back to my seat after he scribbled 20 pts. on the side of the page with purple ink. Edward got up a few minutes later and came back with a triumphant expression on his face.

In 20 minutes the bell rang and Edward and I were off to Calculus. Yeah, I know, Math, _again_.

We got to Calculus and started writing what the teacher saying, but after that I kind of zoned off, not that anyone but Edward noticed.

Finally, the torture was over and Edward led me to the cafeteria, where we sat at the end of a deserted table.

"I'll get you your lunch. They have pizza; you want some?" I nodded. "Rose and Alice will be here soon, and Jasper and Tyler, too."

Edward left and soon Alice was walking toward the table with Jasper's arm around her.

"Hey Bella!" Chirped Alice.

"Hi," said Jasper.

Alice sat down and Jasper went to get their lunch. He passed Rosalie as she came over and sat down.

"Hello," she said.

"What are _you _doing here? Don't you have to off with Amanda, Kristy and their lot?" Said Alice in an icy voice.

"I wanna spend time with you guys, and get to know you," Rosalie said innocently, and just by that, I could tell that Rose had been exceptionally mean to Alice in the past.

"Whatever," Alice said. She turned to me. "How are you liking the school? And your classes? We have Gym together…"

"I like the school, but I hate Math and I have Trig and Calculus! But I have 4 classes with Edward and I love Spanish, and English will probably be a breeze. I'm worried about Gym, though. Even if I have Edward and you in my class, I'm still going to get injured," I said.

"Don't say _that_!!! Why don't we listen to Taylor Swift? I heard she was dating Lucas Till," said Alice.

"How about _Catch Me_ by Demi? It's new and I love it!"

"Yeah!"

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass, and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon _

_Under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing,_

_You've got me laughing while I sing,_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling,_

_Your love is where I'm fallin' _

_But please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down,_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do,_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away,_

_So I can breathe,_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

'_Cause every 'Hello' ends with a 'Goodbye'_

_But you're so hypnotizing,_

_You've got me laughing while I sing,_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm fallin'_

_But please don't catch me_

_So now you see, while I'm scared,_

_I can open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go, it's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing,_

_You've got me laughing while I sing,_

_You've got me laughing in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me_

_I'm giving up, so just catch me_

We listened to the song, and just when _Every Time You Lie_ was about to start, the guys came with our food, accompanied by another boy and a girl.

Edward sat next to me and Jasper across from Alice. He handed me 2 big slices of pepperoni pizza and a soda while he ate the same himself, except one of his was cheese. Alice was eating an enormous Caesar Salad while Jasper had Spaghetti and Meatballs.

"Bella, this is Tyler---" Edward motioned the guy that came with them ---"and Micha?" he motioned towards the girl.

"Hi," they said and sat down.

Tyler had black hair and dark eyes, and skin to match. He was wearing jeans and a soccer jersey. The girl was a fake blond with pool-blue eyes. She was wearing white skinny jeans, a clingy, V-neck red shirt and heels. She had make up all over her face, and it was so obvious, I swear even Tyler saw through it.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I extended my hand, and he shook it.

After that, it was pretty much just everyone eating, and not talking. Rosalie was outraged that no one got her anything and went to sit with the populars, where she had food and gossip.

After lunch I had Biology with Edward, and apparently Tyler.

"Mr. Cullen?" Asked a voice from behind us.

"Yeah, Coach?" Edward stood up.

"I need to talk to you about the team practice schedule. Come on," the coach said.

"Sir, I have Biology."

"I'll write you a note, come on."

And with that, they hurried out of the cafeteria.

"Great. Now I'm lost. Anybody know where the Biology class is?" I asked.

"I'd take you, but my class is opposite, and Jasper's, too," Alice said.

"I'll take you, I have Biology, too. Micha, you have Calculus now, right? You can go alone," Tyler said.

"Thanks Tyler," I said.

I stood up and he did, too and we walked silently through the school. He kept shooting glances at me from the corner of his eye and once I swear he smiled evilly. He stopped outside a door labeled Biology 11-12 and pushed me so that I was against a wall. He got closer and said: "I know you're with Edward, but why not go out with me? I'm hotter, cooler and much more interesting. C'mon, what do ya say?"

"Uh, no thanks," I said

"C'mon. You know you want to." He got closer and I could smell his disgusting breath. Ugh! Gross! This was Edward's _'good friend'_, really? I considered possible answers and finally decided to---

"Oof!" I'd kicked below the belt. He doubled over in pain and I passed quickly, but not before he tried to trip me. I fell and he got closer and punched me in the stomach.

"Ow!"

It hurt, but not that much. I got up ran to the door, and entered the safety that was the classroom and got my slip signed. I got a table and reserved the other seat for Edward.

Great. First day and already I had to defend myself. Gosh! What was wrong with boys nowadays?

Then I remembered something Edward had said: "He's a bit of a player, but he's a good friend."

Back then I thought he'd meant a soccer player. Now I see. Wow, I hate Tyler now.

I waited impatiently for class to start, thinking what a year this was gonna be.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**What did you think? I think that's the longest chapter ever! I mean, It's almost 7 pages in Times New Roman in size 12. Anyway, should I describe the way the year went, or do you want me to go to the proposal soon? Answer me! If not Bella will wake up in the airplane, thinking it was all a dream and Edward will be dating Tanya, and it will be more like an Emo **_**You Belong With Me**_** than a Happy-Go-Lucky **_**Mary's Song (Oh My My My)**_**! **

**Another word: I'd finished this chapter on Wdnesday, but my computer lost the Internet for some time, due to the fact there was a 'storm' (really more rain than anything) and I couldn't upload it until now. **


	24. The Best Birthday Ever

**Guys, many of you want the proposal scene to be very near, but I want to take them to the Taylor Swift concert first, and then we have Christmas, and lots of stuff, but I don't intend to make this story over 50 Chapters long. (Unless you want that!) I want to wrap this one up so I can concentrate on the others I want to make.**

**Ok, I got an idea for another Twilight fanfic, so anyone who wants to read, put me in their Author Alerts. It will be out after this chapter. This chapter is gonna be short. I haven't started on the Harry Potter one yet.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bella: Why are you making another story? Are you giving up on what Edward & I have?**

**Me: No, but I have another idea that doesn't fit this. And before you ask, I don't own Twilight.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV:**

Ok, so after Tyler 'asked me out', I went inside the Biology room and got a table for me and Edward, but class started and neither Edward nor Tyler came inside. I was starting to get worried when Edward hurried inside the classroom, excusing himself, giving the teacher a note and grabbing a book. He sat next to me and smiled.

Should I tell him about Tyler? A good friend wouldn't do that. But what if they got in trouble? Oh, this is just plain too complicated! I'll ask Alice later.

The teacher talked a lot, but I knew half of what we'd be 'learning' this year since I'd been in an advanced placement in Phoenix, so you can imagine how happy I was when he dismissed us, but my happiness went away as soon as I realized where Edward was steering me: the Gym.

"We have Gym now?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"Yes, so please try not to break your neck yet, it's only the first day," Edward said. He kissed my cheek and went to the boys' locker room to change. I went inside the girls' and Alice and Angela helped me get up when I tripped over a stray tennis shoe.

We went outside together and sat down on the bleachers with everyone else. In 10 minutes, the coach came and read the list of names, then told us to run around the court while he set something up for tryouts. Great. Just what a need. To _run_.

Alice, Angela and I made our way and started trotting, like everyone else, and then Edward slowed down to match my pace. And after 20 minutes of slow-running torture, Coach Clapp told us he was going to the office to get some papers and that we were to sit down.

Alice, Edward, Angela and I went to sit and talk, and that was the rest of the class.

……….

And that was pretty much this week. We went to school, but after the Tyler incident, I'd told Alice, who naturally told Jasper, who beat up Tyler for what he did, so he didn't hang out with us anymore. I was glad, but it bothered me a bit that every time you saw him in the hallway, he was with a different girl. I _don't_ like him, I feel bad for those girls, but, hey, they _chose_ that, so what could I do?

Now it was Monday night and Alice, Jasper, Angela, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward were at my house to celebrate my eighteenth birthday.

My parents had given me a Gift Card for $25 in iTunes, a new cover for my iPod, and a surprise they were going to give me at the party. Of course, Alice was Alice, so she'd gone over-the-top and bought high-heeled sparkly peep-toe shoes and a tote bag that had Taylor Swift's signature, and the message '_Never give up…_' on it. The Cullen's had all gotten together and gotten me an assortment of accessories, including all sorts of earrings, necklaces, lip glosses, eyeliner, ect. But Edward had gone aside and given me a CD of his compositions on the piano, which he knew I loved. Angela had given me a CD of some old Michael Jackson songs I liked and Jasper had given me a collection of the first 5 Harry Potter movies.

We were currently eating pizza, then Charlie & Renee were going to show us the surprise.

Once everyone was finished, but before we got the cake, (chocolate, my favorite), Renee said the weirdest thing ever.

"Why don't we go to the living room?"

Clearly everyone except Charlie was surprised at this statement, but we obliged, sharing confused and quizzical looks every few seconds.

We all settled in the couches and armchairs, and Charlie put on a DVD and turned on the TV while Renee dimmed the lights.

We were met by some white words saying '_Bella Swan- Child to Adult_' with a purple backround. **(I'm going to put what was shown in the slideshow **_**like this**_** because it's easier for me. Cool?)**

_Then a picture came. It showed a girl near her terrible-two's, with dark hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, staring at something we couldn't see. That was _me_. When I was a baby. I was wearing a blue dress._

_Next was me in a boy with bronze hair and green eyes's arms, looking visibly happy._

_Then there was a video of Edward and me running--- him chasing me--- and then I fell and screamed. He came over and held me, while the adults disinfected my arm, which had been scraped._

_The next one showed me, looking sulky, hugging the Cullens goodbye._

_The next, a video of our house in Phoenix, where Renee took you on tour. It showed our house when it was completed._

_The next, 4 girls in jeans, T-shirts, Converse, and smiles, all around the age of 12, in front of a poster: a _Harry Potter_ poster. _

_The next, of me, with my hair curled, make up on, and a blue dress at 14; when I was forced to go to the Prom. _

_Other photos of me & the girls, all in different moments and places._

_Pictures of several school occasions and parties we went with the girls._

_Finally, one with me and Edward together. _

_Then it changed and there was writing again, and it said: '_Happy 18th Birthday Bella! We Love You!_'._

It stayed with the words '_Happy 18__th__ Birthday Bella! We Love You!_' and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Mom, Dad, I love you," I said.

"We love you, too, baby." They came and hugged me, and then Mom suggested we should go sign 'Happy Birthday'.

We all went into the kitchen and gathered around a chocolate cake that said in white, curly letters: '_Happy Birthday Bella_'. They started to sing and when I blew the candle, I made a wish. (I'm absolutely, positively, _not_ telling you what I wished for! Don't ask the author, I didn't tell her either!)

We all dug into the cake, and when we were done, the Cullens and Angela, Alice & Jasper left, leaving me alone with my parents.

"Bella, I know we probably haven't been the best parents ever, but we do love you, and we're very sorry. Happy Birthday." I looked up. Renee had said that.

"Thanks." I walked over and hugged them. "I have to go, I'm tired. Goodnight."

I walked to my room, then changed into pajamas and went to bed.

……….

Now that I think about it, that was probably the best birthday in my life. Edward and my friends had been here, I'd seen myself growing up and my parents had finally said they loved me to my face. And they'd apologized! And I was now a legal adult.

The next day was back to business, but during lunch, Edward had taken me from the table, willingly of course, to tell me something.

"Bella, first, happy birthday, and second, open this." He gave me a lilac colored envelope and I opened it and took out what was inside it. I almost screamed.

"Oh My God! Why didn't you tell me? We're going to the Taylor Swift concert this Saturday! Thank you! I love you! You know that, right?"

"Yes, I do. Let's get back, and don't tell Alice, she wanted me to take her, but I told her no and she got offended," he said. "Wait, you forgot something."

He took back the envelope and took out 2 other papers, these laminated. _Backstage passes_. This time, I did scream, however muffled it was by my hand, I still screamed.

"Take it easy, Bella. We're going to meet her after the concert, and she's going to sign something."

Cue the muffled scream.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!" **(Thank you 4 times.)**

……….

After Edward's surprise, the week passed very fast, and before I knew it, I was changing into jeans, the peep-toes Alice gave me for my birthday and a white tank-top that covered the pockets of the jeans with a butterfly on the right side in the bottom and a blue cardigan. I got my purse and my _Fearless_ CD and ran downstairs where Edward was waiting.

We got in the car and drove to what would probably be the best concert of my life.

***********************************************************************************

**Sorry for leaving it there, but the concert is gonna be 1 whole chapter, and I want it to be named that way, so it's the next chapter. The proposing will be in approximately 6-7 chapters. Sorry!**


	25. The Taylor Swift Concert

**Hey! Here's the concert I **_**imagine**_** Taylor Swift doing. I haven't actually been to one of her concerts (**_**damn**_**), so I don't know if she has a spotlight, a band, a set, or what songs she sings. If you do know and I did it wrong, I'm very sorry. I know it's a very elaborate show, and I read about it in Wikipedia, but I just don't know what that's like, so we have Kellie Pickler, Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus singing here.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV:**

Once we got to the venue where we were going to watch the concert (Yay!), Edward parked and showed me to the entrance, where they checked our tickets and let us pass. We sat at our front-row (Aaaah!) seats, waiting till the concert started. We talked a bit, and after 15 minutes, the lights dimmed, and a spotlight came on and revealed a platform surfacing.

On the platform, standing in a blue, thigh-high dress and heels, was Kellie Pickler, holding a microphone.

Music started and she sang _Best Days Of Your Life_, _Red High Heels_, and _Don't Know You're Beautiful_, and then announced "Taylor Swift everybody!"

Everyone cheered and the music for _I'm Only Me When I'm With You_ started and Taylor Swift arrived in the same platform. They sang the song and Kellie went away, while Taylor said: "Hi everybody!"

Then she sang _Fearless _and _A Place In This World_. Then _The Outside_ and _Tell Me Why_ and _Should've Said No_.

I sang along to practically all the songs, and then the band started playing _You Belong With Me _and everybody was singing.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset; she's going off about something that you said_

'_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you se-e-e_

_You belong with me-e-e_

_You belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself: _

'_Hey, isn't this easy?'_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that, _

_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

_But she wears high-heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you se-e-e_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by, waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time, how could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me-e-e_

_You belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night,_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're 'bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell be 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you se-e-e_

_You belong with me-e-e_

_Standing by, just waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time, how could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me-e-e_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe-e-e,_

_You belong with me-e-e_

_You belong with me_

She finished and said: "I'm going to slow things down a bit…" and sang _Crazier_, _Cold As You_, _White Horse _and _Teardrops on My Guitar_. And said she would take a break while her friend Miley sang a few.

Then Miley Cyrus came out wearing black shorts and boots. She had a microphone in her hand and said: "Hey!"

She sang _Party In The U.S.A._, _See You Again_, and _Goodbye_ and when Taylor came back out, they sang _Fifteen_. Then Miley left and Taylor sang _You're Not Sorry_, _Picture To Burn_ and _Forever & Always_ and said: "Thank you so much for coming to my concert! I love you guys! Goodnight!" and she walked back to the platform and disappeared as the lights went black.

Everyone clapped. The lights went back on and Edward told me we should wait for the people leave and then go backstage. We waited and then left to go backstage. Finally, the guard led us to where Taylor Swift (Aaaah!) was and knocked.

"Yes?" A voice a came from the other side.

"There are some teenagers that have backstage passes," the guard said.

"Oh! Tell them to come in!"

The guard opened the door and we were met by a blond curly haired girl with blue eyes sitting on a couch. She looked at us and smiled.

"Hi, did you like the concert?" She asked.

"Yes. That was the best concert I've ever been to!" I said.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it," she said. "How'd you get backstage passes?"

"He bought them for me for my birthday. I-I…" I was so mega excited!

"Hi," Edward said calmly.

"Um, could you sign this?" I handed her my copy of _Fearless_ and she signed it.

"Look, I have my little brother's birthday party in about 20 minutes, so how about I go and have dinner with you guys some other time and I'll play you a new song to make up for it?" She said urgently.

"Sure."

"Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me. Here's my number. Call me to tell me when and where and I'll try and be there. And you can bring friends, but please give them something so they're not over-excited," she said, handing us a paper with a phone number written in purple ink.

"She knows Alice, then. Let's not tell her," I told Edward.

"I'll escort you out," she said.

She got a handbag and a jacket and walked out, and we followed her. She walked to the parking lot, where a car was waiting for her, and waved at us and left. We walked to the car and Edward started driving.

"Oh My God, I knew she was nice, but I never knew she was _that_ nice!" I said.

"Yeah."

And that was how the best concert of my life happened.


	26. Dinner And A Song

**Ok guys, I've taken 2 weeks to make this chapter, and I really wrote it in one afternoon when my throat hurt. LOL. Anyway, I took time partly because we moved to Germany, and partly because I had writer's block for this story and stared a new one. School starts now and I won't be able to update so much, but I still want reviews! Anyway, love you guys! Thanks so much for your patience. **

**And also, this is the chapter where Miss Taylor Swift accompanies Bella and Edward to dinner and shows them a new song. The new song is an actual song, but please play along! I don't need any reviews saying: 'That song already exists! You suck!' or whatever you send.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Taylor Swift or Emily Osment's new song 'All The Way Up'.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV:**

After the concert and Taylor Swift (Aaah!) invited us for dinner, Edward took me home and then went to his house.

I changed and went to bed, thinking.

My life was just too great. I had amazing friends, a perfect boyfriend, my favorite cousin was coming for Christmas and then to school, my parents were finally saying they loved me, I went to a Taylor Swift concert and she's gonna play me and Edward a new song…

I fell asleep.

The next day, Alice woke me up.

"Alice! What are you doing here?!?!? It's---" I checked my watch--- "10:30 a.m.!"

"I want you to tell me all about the concert!"

"Alice! No! I need to take a shower! And I've got to call Edward!" I stood up and went to the kitchen, with Alice _annoyingly _at my heels.

"Bella! You _have _to tell me about the concert!" Alice yelled at me.

"Alice!"

I tried to eat some breakfast, but dang, it's hard when you have a Pixie at your side saying: "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" a million times. I gave up.

"Alice! Shut up! Taylor sang, Kellie Pickler and Miley Cyrus sang and it was the best concert evr. Then Edward and I went backstage and Taylor said it was her brother's birthday so she told us she'd have dinner with us and play us a new song!She gave us her number and left." I sighed. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Alice screamed and begged me t let her go o the dinner with Taylor Swift, but I stayed strong--- that is until she gave me the puppy dog face and I caved.

"Ok! I'll call Edward! Sheesh Alice, just stop!"

I called Edward

"Hello beautiful," I heard Edward's voice say.

"Hey, listen, I _might _have let it slip about the dinner with Taylor Swift and I haven't been able to do anything for 2 hours 'cause Alice wants in and she won't leave me alone! Talk to her. Do anything, but please _help me_,"I said.

"Aright. Give me to her." I obliged.

"...... Oh, but...... Edward...... She's _Taylor Swift_!...... I...... FINE!" She slumped her shoulders and shut he phone. "I can't go." She walked down the stairs.

"Ali, you don't have to leave. You can pick out an outfit for me and play Bella Barbie and we can go shopping,"I said, trying to make her happy. And it worked.

She ran back upstairs and smiled at me, then proceeded to looking for some heels.

I smiled and told Alice I'd take a shower and she told me to wash my hair. I walked to the bathroom and took the shower, then washed my hair, enjoying the smell of my strawberry shampoo and the hot water on my skin. After I finished, I reluctantly turned the water off and wrapped a towel around myself. I dried myself and put another towel on my hair, then walked out. (Towel around me, of course.)

"Bella!" Alice squealed and pushed me into my room and showed me the outfit she'd picked out. It was a blood-red sweater with long sleeves and it was V-neck, some jeans and black peep-toe heels.

"Ok Alice, I usually go against heels, but this outfit is _so_ cute!" I squealed.

"Good! Now put it on!" She walked outside while I put it on and came back inside when I called her in, after I was done putting the clothes on.

"Now hair and make-up! I'm going to need a blow drier and a curling iron. You have those, right?" She asked.

"Mom has a curling iron, and the blow drier's over there," I pointed to a cabinet, "I'll go get mom's curling iron."

I walked down the hall toward my parent's bedroom. I knocked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you lend me your curling iron?" I asked.

"Let me go get it." I heard footsteps, the opening and closing of a cabinet and the door opened again and a hand with red nail polish, a diamond ring and a gold bracelet appeared holding the curling iron.

"Thanks." I took it and walked back to my room, where Alice had emptied her purse and my cabinets and shelves of make-up.

"Sit," she ordered. I sighed, got my iPod and sat on the chair she'd drawn out.

_I hear a word you're not saying  
It's driving me cra-azy  
It's like we stopped brea---_

And the song was drowned out by the sound of the blow drier.

I shot Alice a look and turned up the volume.

_It's much too quiet in here  
I wanna disappear  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_It's too quiet in here  
Make it all go away  
Why can't w---_

As the blow drier interrupted Demi Lovato once again, I sighed and gave up, and just closed my eyes while Alice tortured me willingly.

I felt her straighten my bangs and curl my hair, then put lip gloss that smelled like watermelon, apply eyeshadow and put eyeliner and mascara.

"I'm done!" Alice chirped.

I opened my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked..._amazing_. The bronze eyeshadow she applied made my brown eyes just pop and the rosy lip gloss she used complimented my skin.

"I used the colors that compliment your skin, according to a teen magazine. And the eyeliner is supposed to make your eyes look bigger." She took out her camera phone and snapped a picture of me smiling. "I'm gonna send this pic to Edward, he _deserves_ to see this."

"Alice, don't tell anyone, but I feel like a Princess," I said and she giggled.

She sent the picture to Edward and told me to put on my shoes.

As I was grabbing my purse, my cellphone played _Fly With Me_, by the Jonas Brothers.

I picked up. "Hey Edward."

"You look... wow. I thought you couldn't look more beautiful, but I was proved wrong. You are beautiful, you just look different," he said.

"Good different?" I asked playfully.

"Definitively."

"Maybe I should get Alice to play Bella Barbie before our dates," I said. Alice beamed.

"No. I like the way _you_ handle yourself." I giggled. "Anyway, I thought we could invite Taylor Swift for dinner on Friday. Carlisle and Esme are going to stay with the Denali's over the weekend and Rosalie is going to be at a sleepover with some bit--- friends. And Taylor Swift's concerts are on Saturdays."

"Perfect. Call her. I'm going shopping with Alice. Love you. Bye!"

"Love you, but please, don't be with Alice too long, it might do some damage... Anyway, bye." I laughed and hung up.

"Let's go!" Alice said, she clapped in a very London-Tipton-is kind of way as she led the way to her yellow Porche.

We got in and Alice blasted _Here We Go Again_. She drove to the mall singing along and when we got there, she led me through _millions_ of stores. I won't 'entertain' you with the details, but putting it mildly, she made me try on half the junior's section in Macy's. Yeah, she's that bad.

So when we were in Sephora, when Edward called, I was more than happy to walk away from Alice's argument with the assistant about the way the cherry lip gloss was the same as the apple lip gloss.

"Thank you for calling. Alice is going overdrive. She's arguing with an assistant in Sephora about the stupidest thing ever," I said.

"What a nice 'hello', personally, I prefer I 'Hey Edward, how are you? I've missed you...', but you know, that's just me." I laughed.

"Why are you calling?"

"What, I'm not allowed to call my girlfriend anymore?" He said.

"You know what I mean!" I said irritably.

"Well, Taylor Swift said she could stop by at 8:00 p.m.. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I'll cook some pizza..." Alice walked over to me and took my phone.

"Edward, she has to go! I'll get her a dress for the special dinner...... Yeah, fine! Bye!" She hung up.

"Ali, please be careful, you'll break my phone if you aren't. Anyway, are you really gonna get me a dress?" I asked.

"Edward knows you don't like dresses, so it's going to be a nice shirt and some jeans or something..." She walked off to a store drsgging me along, mumbling something about deep blue shirts looking awesome with white jeans.

..........

**(Skip to Friday night. Bella is making some pizza at Edward's house. They're waiting for Taylor Swift to Arrive. If you are wondering what Alice got Bella, then here: Bella is wearing a fitted deep-blue shirt with a round neckline and sleeves just below the elbow. She cringed at the white jeans Alice brought her, so instead, Alice got a pair of light blue jeans and the flats she got Bells the first time they went shopping. She let Bella do her hair and make-up, so Bella has her hair naturally wavy with straight bangs and she has eyeliner and the rosy lip gloss.)**

Ding-Dong

"She's here!" I said. "She's got good timing; I just finished the pizza."

Edward and I walked toward the door and opened it.

Taylor Swift stood there. She was wearing blue jeans, knee-high brown boots, a purple V-neck shirt and a smile.

"Hi, I'm Taylor. You're Edward and Bella, right?" I nodded. "Well, I'm sorry for the thing last--- is that pizza?"

"Yeah, I made cheese and pepperoni," I said.

"Mmm, anyway, we'll eat, if you want I can sign something and then I'll play you the song. You can ask me anything, I don't mind," she said.

We all walked insideand I served the pizza. Taylor (Aaah!) set the guitar she'd brought down and sat next to me. (Aaah!)

We ate in silence, until I asked: "So what's it like being on tour?"

"Well, it's fun... You meet new people, you see new places and you get to know your band a little better. The time in Seattle, Selena Gomez was supposed to guest star, to promote her album, but an event popped up and she had to go, and Miley volunteered. I think that wasn't one of the best things we did together, because the blogs were saying I invited her because this was where we'd been when Nick had dumped Miley and Joe had dumped me, but it's not true. We couldn't care less about what the blogs say, but I invited her because she offered and I couldn't say no," Taylor gushed.

"Do you like filming music videos?"

"Yes, they are so much fun. I just get to have fun. And some of my songs tell a story, so it's fun to analize the song to make it a story... And we make the video the story."

"Did you like filming the '_You Belong With Me_' video?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. That was a really fun time! Having Lucas Till guest star was just amazing. He's a good friend..."

We finished eating and then Taylor said: "You want me to show you the song?"

"Sure, yeah."

"Ok." Taylor stood up and got her guitar. She drew a chair away from the table, to have more space, adjusted the guitar and looked at us.

"This is a song I wrote freely. I was on a website, reading some story a person made up and it inspired me. The song's called '_Mary's Song (Oh My My My)_'."

**(Ok, let's_ pretend _her first album had 14 songs and Mary's Song wasn't one of them.)**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like that stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love  
And our mammas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said 'Oh my my my'_

_Take me back to the house, and the backyard trees  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, no you never did  
Take me back when our world was won by pride  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I  
Oh my my my_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mammas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said 'Oh my my my'_

_Take me back to the creek that we'd turned up  
At 2 a.m. riding in your truck  
And all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
Slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my_

_A few years ago have come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Or whole town came and our mammas cried  
You said 'I do', nd I dd too  
Take me home where we met so may years before  
Where we'll rock our babies on the very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

_Now, I'll be 87, you'll be 89  
I'll still look atyou like the stars that shined  
In the sky  
Oh my my my_

"So, what do you think?" Taylor asked after she finished singing.

I looked at Edward.

"It's an amazing song, but it sounds a lot like us. What I mean is, we've known each other since we were babies and when I was 7, I moved away, but we were like best friends, so we kept in touch. Our dad's joked we'd fall in love. Our mom's said something like that. I came back this summer and we fell in love. I was sixteen. Our first fight was pretty much like that," I said.

"Well, that is... freaky," Taylor said after a moment of silence. "You know, I was going to name in '_Mary's Song_', because the character was Mary, but it's so much like you it's going to be '_Bella's Song_'.

"You don't _have_ to---" I started.

"I _want_ to, Bella. You are so cool. you are awesome and you have an amazing boyfriend. So loyal and nice and sweet... I wish all boys were like that," she said.

"Well, thanks," I said, blushing. "You are pretty amazing, too. I mean, not many stars would take time out of their day to come and see their fans. You are amazing."

"Thanks. Look, I have to . I have to catch a plane.I have a concert in Orlando and I have to get going. I' keeps happening," she said.

"It's ok. Thanks for coming." We got up and went to the doorway. "You know, you're my favorite singer."

"Thanks, that means a lot. Really. Well, bye," she said. She walked across the street and got in a car and drove away.


	27. Back Home

**Ok guys, sadly, we are nearing the end of our story… I know you really wanna know what happens, but you also don't want it to be over. Don't worry, I feel the same way. I really love writing this story, and I'm gonna be so sad when I finish. This story is all happy and stuff, and the other one I'm writing is kind of different, because Bella **_**does**_** fall in love, but she tries to hide it, so it won't be until pretty much the end that E&B get together… (Oh SNAP! I cannot believe I just said that! I mean, it's obvious, but I just spoiled it! Crap! If you're reading the other story and I ruined it: Sorry!)**

**Anyway, I started school, and I'm new and I'm taking music, drama, and I'm gonna take computer apps and research project later, so: Yay! And I made friends with a girl on my bus that's Hispanic, too, and all her friends!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Mary's Song (Oh My My My) or a laptop, no matter how much I want to.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV:**

*_Flashback*_

_It had been a few months after we had that dinner with Taylor Swift. She'd called us to tell us the song would be aired on _Radio Disney_ Friday November 20__th __at 2:34 p.m., so Edward made a date. He told me to dress for hiking, and despite all my arguments about being so clumsy I'm almost disabled, he stuck to it._

_When the day came, I dressed in jeans, tennis shoes with extra grip and a tank top, with my ever-present ivory hoodie over the soft, deep-blue fabric. Edward picked me up and we drove to where the trail started. There, to my horror, we _weren't_ following the trail. We hiked, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, because Edward always helped me and moved leaves and branches out of the way._

_After what felt like a whole day, but was probably 2 hours, we found a clearing that turned out to be the most beautiful meadow. It had wild flowers growing around and it was full of sunlight. I could hear a waterfall in the distance…_

_We sat there and talked, and at 2:30 p.m. he turned on the radio and put on _Radio Disney_. They announced that Taylor Swifts' new single would be aired and that Taylor herself would introduce the song._

_They played _Hey Stephen_ by Taylor Swift and Taylor spoke up: "Hi guys! This is my new song. It was inspired by a girl I met and her boyfriend and something I read… Here goes…."_

_And the song played. I loved it… It was amazing, really. After it ended, Taylor said: "Well, Bella, if you're listening: You are awesome! The name of this song is _Bella's Song (Oh My My My)_ and it's based on Bella Swan and her amazing guy, Edward Cullen. You guys rock! Thanks! Bye! The song will be on available tomorrow. Love you guys! Bye!"_

_I declared that that was the happiest day of my life and the meadow was my favorite place in the world._

**7 Years Later:**

It had been 6 and a half years after _Bella's Song (Oh My My My)_ was released.

I was in college, studying to become a Junior High level English teacher. Edward was following Carlisle's footsteps and he was studying to be a doctor. We weren't in the same college, so it was quite hard, but we video-chatted, sent e-mails and texts and called each other almost every day. We'd been together for almost 8 years. I, for one, was still as in love with him as I was when I was 17, and I'm sure he still loves me the same way.

I was June now, and we were both coming down to Forks to both visit our parents and see each other. Our parents had insisted on us going on vacation, but we really wanted to see them.

I was currently in the airport, at terminal 14, waiting for the plane to get here. I was taking the plane from Seattle to Port Angeles, where I'd wait half an hour and then meet Edward there.

In Seattle, I'd been staying with Angela, where she lived and studied. She was going to become a kindergarten teacher, because she loved 'cute little kids'. She was still my friend, and we kept in touch, and her fiancé, Ben Cheney, who had become my friend since he started dating Angela, was pretty nice, too.

"Flight 497 to Port Angeles is starting to board now. Please be ready with your ticket when you have to show it," said the voice from the megaphone. I stood up, got my bag with my book and stuff, got my ticket and passed.

I got in the plain and closed my eyes, thinking of the things I could do this summer with everyone.

Alice was coming with her now-husband, (Jasper. DUH!), Rosalie was coming, even Emmett was taking a few weeks off baseball to come and see the family.

Alice had been in New York, first studying Economy and the stuff necessary for selling and then she opened a boutique. Every time I sent her a letter, I put in $40 so she'd put in something she'd know I'd love in the reply.

Jasper and Emmett had both entered a baseball team at first, but Jasper had backed out after a year to study Psychology, and his biggest ambition was to be a Psychologist as soon as possible. And Emmett had studied, and had a backup plan with a garage and stuff. Rosalie was going deeper into mechanics and she'd modeled for a few magazines.

I guess I fell asleep on the plane, because next thing I knew, the person sitting next to me was shaking my shoulder, telling me we were going to get there.

I mumbled a thanks and started to gather my things, then, when the plane landed, I got off, got my luggage, and waited in the chairs where I knew Edward would arrive.

I read something for school, and before I know it, someone was trailing their hand up my arm… my neck… my cheek… He caressed me cheek.

"Hi, Edward," I said.

"Hi, love," he said. I hugged him. God, I'd missed him so freaking much!

Apparently, hugging was not enough for him. He leaned down and kissed me with such passion that the whole airport could've gone on fire and I wouldn't have noticed. We came apart, and I smiled at him, happy to be with him, got my luggage and told him: "Dad's gonna be here in about 5 minutes, but you know how he is, so we better get outside."

He followed me as I made my way through the airport, not knowing the place much, and when we got out, I was delighted to see my old truck parked, my dad in the front, looking around. I waved and he saw it and came to help.

Dad had gotten my the truck after Edward had gone off to college a year before I did, because he couldn't drive me to school anymore and Alice didn't like to drive her Porsche around and Rosalie's M3 had been under the use of Carlisle because his car broke down. It was unexpected, because his car was a Mercedes.

Rosalie had been much warmer towards me since Edward had gone off to college, but stayed in touch. It seemed to me as though she understood that no matter what happened, Edward would love me. And I know that sounds like, really cheesy, and that I sound full of myself, but that's really true. And I think she also understood that if she wanted to be in Edward's good books, she would at least try being my friend. She ditched her stupid, popular, bitchy (Excuse me!) friends and befriended me, Alice, and Angela.

Emmett had, as he promised, transferred from Arizona to Forks High, and that was when everything had seemed unreal.

We were in the car, already buckling our seat belts when I noticed I'd zoned off.

We drove to the Cullen house, which had been pretty much the same except that The Creativity Room was now my room, because I stayed over so much. We got there and hugged everyone and I got settled in my room. I would have stayed in my old house, but after I moved away, mom and dad put a desk in the room and removed all my stuff and that was where mom did her job and dad paid the bill and did the taxes.

At dinner, everyone from Rosalie to Jasper was invited. Alice, Emmett, my parents and Edward and me included, of course. We ate a home-cooked meal from Esme and some chocolate cake that I'd made in advance. The only reason the cake was there was because they said it was the best.

We ate and finished, then planned that tomorrow would be the resting day and then we would do something.

I went to bed, and I was reading a paper for class when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said, suddenly self-conscious of the sweats and T-shirt I was wearing, with my hair in a messy ponytail. It was my pajamas now.

Edward came in, wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a plain white tee. He looked and smiled.

"Hey! What's up? How has school been?" I asked.

"It's great, and all my classmates practically know you. I tell them you're the best girl in the universe, when they ask who I'm dating, of course. I don't brag too much about you. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted t go to your favorite place in the world tomorrow."

"I'm already there," I said, confused.

"What? My house is your favorite place?"

"No, wherever you are is. Where were you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, the meadow we went to a few years ago… I thought maybe we could do a picnic," he said. The strangest thing about that statement wasn't that he wanted to have a picnic in the middle of a forest, but that he seemed nervous when he talked. Unsure… Insecure… A little hesitant…

"Of course I'll go! What time?" I asked.

"Does 10 'o clock sound good? It's gonna be warm tomorrow, too," he said.

"Ok, see you. Goodnight," I said.

He had been sitting by my side on the bed, but now he leaned in and kissed me goodnight. "Goodnight."

He left and I tried to continue reading my paper, but I was so unfocused that I gave up and took out a novel about this girl who falls in love with a vampire. **(Sound familiar?)** It was kind of old, but I liked it.

I fell asleep and dreamt of meadows and vampires and even a Volvo.

Next morning I woke around 8:15 a.m., so I ate and took a shower and realized it _was_ warm, so I put on knee-length jeans, a deep-blue tank top and a jean jacket that was super comfortable. I put on tennis shoes and got a small backpack ready. I went downstairs at 9:55 a.m., after applying eyeliner and rosy gloss. I always put those on after Alice made me memorize they made my eyes brighten and highlighted my skin.

Edward was waiting. He drove us and this time I was ready for it, I hiked and since I was less anxious this time, it took about an hour less than last time.

When we got to the spot, I was momentarily stunned by the beauty of the place. The wild flowers, the way the sunlight hit the grass, the sound of the waterfall in the backround. I mean, I remembered the place vaguely, but I hadn't been here for years and years…

Edward set a quilt on the ground and we sat on it. He took a few sandwiches, some white **(White grapes are the green ones. They're my favorite. Therefore, Bella's favorite.) **grapes, 2 soda cans and a cupcake from his backpack. He gave me a sandwich and ate one himself, then insisted that he throw the grapes at me so I could catch them with my mouth. I must admit, I was doing pretty good--- that is until he threw 3 at me. **(Sorry for the resemblance to HSM 2.) **

"Hey! Not fair!" I jumped up and he did, too. Then he started running. I caught up with him and jumped piggy-back style on him. He secured me and ran… and ran… and ran…

He ran until I begged him to stop. He put me down and I lay down on the quilt.

"Bella," he said, suddenly anxious, or at least that's what he sounded like.

He rummaged in his bag and I stood up, curios. He got out a small, deep-blue velvet box.

He got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than anything in the world." He opened the box. Inside it, it was made of ivory velvet. There was a silver ring in the middle. It had a big diamond in its center and smaller diamonds around the band. "Will you marry me?"

Oh My God.

"Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!"


	28. Epilouge

**BPOV:**

Today, I would no longer be Bella Swan. After 6:45 p.m., I would be Bella Cullen.

I was so excited, because I didn't have nerves over what would happen. I was so sure of this decision, that if someone asked me if I was sure again, I would just about explode.

I was dressed in a simple ivory dress. It was simple, yet beautiful, often like how Edward described me. Alice had designed it. It was strapless, with a white ribbon that ended in the back with a bow. It was sort of backless, until the small of my back, where the bow was. **(Sorry it's not actually like Bella's dress in _Breaking Dawn_, I just didn't like that dress. The dress Bella's wearing is a _David's Bridal_ dress. It's the one my mom wore to her wedding with my stepdad. It's really cute.)**

My hair was curled and 2 bobby pins with saphires held the front of my hair back. I had no veil, or gloves, or tiara. It was as simple as possible. My bridesmaids were Alice and Angela and Rosalie was playing the piano. Emmett was Edward's best man and Jade, Alice and Jasper's 4-year-old was the flower girl. The boy carrying the rings was Damen, Angela and Ben's newborn who was going to be carried by Ben.

"Bella, are you ready?" Dad asked.

"Yes." We walked down and Alice gave Rosalie the signal to start, then Jade walked down the aisle. Ben and Damen walked down the aisle. Angela.

"We're up to bat, Bells." Alice walked down and I was suddenly aware of the heeled shoes I was wearing. My heart was beating so fast it seemed to want to jump out of my chest.

Dad led me down the aisle.

The whole town was here. Mom and Esme were huddled together in the front, but I couldn't see what they were doing.

I saw Edward at the front, a huge smile on his face. That gave me confidence. I felt more comfortable.

We arrived at the front and Dad released my hand only to place Edward's hand in mine. I smiled.

The Minister started talking, but I didn't hear much; I was looking around. I was so happy to see the faces of my friends... my family... my future family...

I looked over at Mom and Esme. They were crying into little pieces of cloth.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Swan to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Edward kissed me. It was the best kiss. It was the best moment of my life. I was so happy I didn't even care that Taylor Swift was coming just to play _Bella's Song (Oh My My My)_.

..........

**7 Years Later:**

"Mommy! Can I go to Tinia's house to do homework? She invited me!" Carly said.

My six-year-old. My baby. She had my skin tone and my eyes, but Edward's hair color and Charlie's curls.

"Sweetie, you have ballet today. You can go to Tinia's tomorrow." Tinia was Carly's best friend.

"Fine!" She walked to her room and shut the door.

I sighed and thanked God for what seemed like the millionth time that Carly had Edward's balance and grace; if she had mine, she couldn't take ballet, like she wanted.

I got the pizza crust out and started putting oil on it when E.J. walked in and pulled on my shirt.

"What, honey?" I asked.

"Carly doesn't let me in her room," my sweet four-year-old said.

"She's working, kiddo. You can go get a book or help mommy in the kitchen," I said.

"I'll help!"

"Cool. You can get the cheese and the sauce and put them in the counter." He did as I said and then walked off to get one of his picture books. I smiled.

The door opened and Edward came in, looking happy.

"Hi, love. How was work?" I asked. He kissed me and then responded.

"Horrible. But I love it. And yet every minute feels horrible when I'm not with you. What's for dinner?"

"I'm making pizza early. Remember, you have to take Carly to ballet. She's going to Tinia's tomorrow. E.J. is staying with me today if he wants to," I informed him.

"Ok." He went to our room to change and came back carrying E.J., grinning.

"He was playing with your untouched makeup." He turned to our son. "Do you wanna go with Daddy and Carly to ballet?"

E.J. nodded his head.

After a few minutes Carly came outside with her ballet clothes on. "Ready!"

They left. I was smiling as I thought about how happy I was.

..........

**I don't feel like counting how long it was, so Bella's 87 and Edward's 89.**

After Carly had her children, I felt old, but after Alexy had _her_ children, I felt even older. I'm sure Edward felt older.

We were quite old, each about 87 and 89, and we were still alive and still loving each other like we had when we were just little kids. People founded it completely impossible that we were still together, because my mother, one year after I had Carly, had divorced my father and run off with a younger minor league baseball player. But Alice and Jasper, and Angela and Ben were still together, but Rosalie had died a few years ago, and Emmett was alone, but I was sure if Rose hadn't had that heart failure, they'd still be as happy as they were at 17. Nina, Emmett's daughter, and her kids take care of Emmett.

Edward and I were sitting in the rocking chairs outside our porch, looking at the stars like we used to.

We lived in what had been The Cullen House, but after we'd had our kids, Carlisle had gone off to teach in Dartmouth and Esme had gone along, so we'd moved in. And we never moved out.

I looked at Edward and I could see the pretty lights I used to see in his eyes.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he said.

I was sure that I was the happiest person alive. The happiest person ever.

THE END


	29. Last Author's Note Thank You

**Hey guys! Ok, we made it to the end. I want to say a few things before I click the 'Complete' button.**

**First: Thank you so much to the people who have been here since the start. I really appreciate all the support I've gotten. Thank you so much. I love you guys.**

**Second: I think that my story stayed on track, unlike some I've read. I want you to tell me if you think the story stayed on track, because I want to know. Send me a review. And please don't say there isn't anything about IHOP or shopping or whatever in the song, because in case you hadn't noticed, I don't walk the line straight; I skip around.**

**Third: Please check out my other story 'Catch Me'. It's Twilight, too, but it's different. I'm thinking of other stories and I've written down a few things in composition books.**

**Anyway, to those who aren't reading my other stories and aren't planning to very soon, this is goodbye. I love you and I'm super thankful to anyone who has read my stories. **

**I love you. Thanks. Bye!**

**Yours Sincerily,**

**GabreillaTwilightClaryMI**

**(Gabreilla)**


	30. Do you want outtakes?

**Hey guys, what is up? Happy Holidays. Well, if you're reading my other stories, you probably know I haven't had much time to update... Well, I had these ideas for this particular story when I was writing it, but an opportunity for them to be written never occured. They were 2 outtakes. One was going to happen in La Push, and the fight would have had to be something else. I think I even hinted at it at the end of the chapter... So, anyway, after the chapter, I never metioned La Push again, so Jacob never came up. So I was thinking that in some moment, Bella meets Jacob with Edward and you can imagine what happens. The other one was after 'Bella's Song (Oh My My My)' aired, how people would react to Bella. I wanted to know if you wanted me to write and post those stories. Do you? I also have a bunch of stories in my mind, and I've already written summaries for them. Do you want me to post those, too? Please answer in reviews, because I check those most. Also, please read my other stories, because I think my writing style, and writing itself, has improved since I started 'Mary's Song'. I wrote a song, too. Do you want me to post it? Please answer! **

**I love you guys so much, because you gave me confidence. You made me feel like what I was writing was worthwhile. You made me not-bored during the hot summer. Thank you so much. LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART THAT DOES NOT BELONG TO A CERTAIN BOY IN MY SCIENCE CLASS. (Just a joke, or is it?)**

**------- Gabreilla**

**P.S. The boy's initials are J.S. (He's so dorky.)**


End file.
